El tigre New Series
by May 16 writer
Summary: These are the episodes I think would have been great to use in the series if they continued it.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I don't own the series or the characters so no one sue me. Anyway I'm writing episodes that I think would've been used in El tigre if they continued it. So enjoy and please keep rude comments to yourself.**

Episode 1: A New Year

It had been a year since the Rivera family locked up all the villains and during that year they decided to take it easy (Except Grandpapi who spent his time robbing banks). Eventually they all broke out so Manny and his father were back in business, just today El Mal Verde was terrorizing the city.

"Halt thief! So says White Pan-." As usual El Mal Verde smashed him into the ground repeatedly while laughing. "Will you stop that! It's getting old!" But he just continued.

Quickly Manny fired his claw which clung to a brick wall and he pulled it on top of El Mal Verde knocking him out cold.

"Dad you alright?"

"I...okay." He said dizzily. "Manny call the police while I try to stop my head from spinning."

The police cars pulled up and the men had El Mal Verde towed away.

"Easy now! Easy now!" One of the cops said. "Remember he's huge! You drop him you squash us!"

As Manny watched them he noticed Chief Suarez was there and ran over to him.

"Hello Rivera." He grumbled.

"Hi Chief Suarez nice to see you back in town." He said. "Where's Frida?"

"She's at the churro stand and-." But Manny took off running like the wind. "Don't do anything that will hurt my daughter!"

Frida and her family had left town on year long business trip. There were several unsolved crimes in other parts of Mexico so Emiliano (Being the best cop) was called to investigate. Manny ran to the churro stand as fast as lighting when he finally got close he dug his heels into the ground and stopped himself. Then he spun his belt and turned back to normal than he looked into a nearby glass window to check how he looked.

"Let's see is my hair sticking out? Do I got anything stuck in my teeth." He smoothed his hair and checked his teeth. "Wait a minute since when do I care how I look in front of Frida?"

But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice say. "Hi Manny." He turned around and saw Frida standing there eating a churro. "What's up? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He said. "So how was the trip?"

"Aw man! Where do I begin? All that traveling and everyone kept saying things like Frida why can't you be like your sisters! Gives me a headache."

"So um listen I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

"Yes it was when you and your folks locked up all the villains."

"Yeah and you...kissed me. Why did you do that?"

Frida blushed so hard that her cheeks were practically two cherries. "Well I was...I was you know caught up in the moment! Heh! Heh!"

"Okay that's good so do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure."

They went to the arcade and played for six hours straight then when it got late they went by the ice cream shop.

"That was fun." Manny said. "Do you want to come over to my house?"

"I can't, my Dad wants me home by ten see ya." She slipped on her jacket and headed home. Manny watched her smiling, he had enjoyed spending the day with her. He was just about to leave when he noticed a couple of men were going in the same direction. They were greasy looking and had piercings and tattoos he also noticed that one of them was carrying a switch blade.

"I better follow her." He spun his belt buckle then started climbing from building to building watching Frida and the men carefully. Frida noticed she was being followed and started to run.

"Hey where ya going sweetheart?" One of them shouted. "We just wanna talk."

They blocked her from going any further.

"Can I help you?" She asked in annoyed tone.

"How about you spare a little money for some guys down on their luck?" Another one said.

"Sorry can't help ya!" She tried to leave but they didn't seem to get the idea.

"Give me your money!"

"Stay away!" Frida said pushing him. "Look I don't have any money!"

"Then maybe you can give us something else." The last one said with a wicked grin. He grabbed Frida's arm and tried to touch her.

"Get off me!" She screamed. She kicked him in the balls and in response he pinned her to a wall and pulled out his knife.

"Leave her alone!" A voice roared. El tigre dropped from the building then yanked the thug off Frida and punched him in the face then slammed him into the wall. The other two went to fight him but Manny threw one into a window and shoved the other into a dumpster.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah dude thanks."

"You want me to take you home?"

"Yes."

He scooped her up and swung into the air. It was a cold and windy night so Frida nuzzled into Manny's fur for warmth, she rested her head on his chest and heard his heart beating it felt so soothing that Frida fell asleep. Manny purred and held Frida closer to him. When they got to her house Manny carefully placed her in bed. A lock of hair fell on her face so Manny brushed it back.

"Good night." He whispered. Manny fired his claw and swung home. "This going to be one crazy year."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Love Hurts

"Got any threes?" Manny asked.

"Go fish." Frida said.

Manny took a card from the stack.

"Okay dude this is lame."

"Yeah, so you wanna go with Grandpapi to play poker with other villains?"

"Will there be gambling?"

"Yep."

"Could we get in trouble if were caught?"

"Most likely."

"Ok I'm in."

"Hey Grandpapi you got two more players!"

They went to Calavera and started a game at the bar.

"Boom! All aces!" Frida shouted as all the other players groaned.

"Again?" Puma Loco said. "You must be cheating!"

"Yeah man! That's the 10th time!" El Oso said.

"Sorry boys I'm just lucky." She said. "Now pay up."

Manny, Grandpapi, and the other villains reluctantly gave up their things.

"Frida you're good." Manny said.

"Thanks you think I could-."

Suddenly cactuses burst from the ground and started poking everyone in the bar.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" They shouted.

"Hey what gives?" Manny said.

Then the Cactus kid came through the door. "Hello Riveras!" Manny spun his belt and started to slice up the cactuses. But more of them just kept growing more large. One of them trapped Grandpapi and held it's spikes up to his neck.

"El tigre drop your claws or the old coot gets it!"

"No please! I'm too old to die!" Grandpapi shouted.

Manny pulled his claws in. "What do you want?"

"Well I did come for revenge but my girlfriend and I got into a fight."

"You have a girlfriend?" Manny said looking surprised.

"I did but...but...but." His lip started to quiver. "She broke up with me!" He started crying. Manny, Frida, and everyone else had an awkward look on their faces.

"Uh okay This doesn't normally happen." Manny said. He lightly patted the Cactus kid's back. "Sorry dude it happens."

"Yeah?" He sniffled. "Well what do you and the blue haired chick do when you fight?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know the girl with goggles you hang around. Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"No!" Manny and Frida said blushing.

"So um since this is just about a relationship I'll just-." Grandpapi said.

"Not so fast old man! And El tigre you're gonna help me get my girlfriend back or your grandfather will have cactus needles in his brain for the next ten years!"

"Wait a minute why me?"

"Because you helped El Oso with his lady problems."

"It's true man!"

"Please Manny I'll be dead in ten years!" Grandpapi pleaded.

"Alright fine!"

They went in to town following Cactus kid to where his ex girlfriend lived.

"So who is your girlfriend?" Frida asked.

"I think you guys know her. There she is hide!" They ducked in the bushes as a girl with brown hair, a green shirt, pink shorts, and cowboy boots walked by.

"Sophia! She's your girlfriend?" Frida said.

"I can't blame you she looks great without that eyebrow." Manny said drooling and Frida looking annoyed smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh no reason."

"So what made her so mad?"

"I said she was too demanding and that she was too loud."

"Well don't worry Frida and I will get you guys back together. This I swear!" He pledged.

They came out from the bushes and approached Sophia.

"Hey Sophia." Frida said.

"Hi Frida, Hi Manny I haven't seen you guys since Raul and Browsia got married."

"Well we heard that you are now dating Cactus kid." Manny said.

"Yeah but I dumped him. That jerk said I was too demanding and loud. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!"

"Nooo." Manny said.

"Not at all!" Frida said.

"But come on so he said a few things."

"Oh it's not that Manny it's just that he never tells me how he feels."

"Duh! What real man talks about his feelings?"

"Shut up Manny! Sophia I'm sure he cares about you he just can't find the right way to explain them."

"Well until he can tell me how he tells me how he feels. HE'LL NEVER HAVE ME FOR A GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!"

Manny and Frida went back to talk to Cactus kid.

"She want's me to what!"

"Tell her how you feel." Manny said.

"How?"

"We need to think to think of something sweet, something gushy. And I know just where to get the ideas."

Manny picked the lock on a wooden box, opened it, and pulled out a book.

"Manny!" Rodolfo shouted. "You're not in my room going through my private things again?"

"No Dad! I'm...I'm helping the poor."

Quickly Manny swung out the window and went back to meet Frida and Cactus kid.

"Dad has been writing love notes, ideas, and poems about Mom ever since he was kid it's practically a dictionary on stuff like this."

"Really? Let me see." Cactus kid flipped through the pages. "Hey let's try the one on page 8."

"Okay are you almost done?" Frida asked.

"Yep check out this letter." Cactus kid passed the letter to Frida and by the time she was done she was in tears.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever read." She sobbed.

"Now let's get this to Sophia." Manny said.

"Viva Pantalones!" Señor Chapi swooped down, snatched the letter, and ate it.

"Nooo!" Cactus kid grabbed Señor Chapi and shoved his hand down the birds throat but it was no use the letter was gone.

"Alright that failed so how about page 12." Manny suggested.

Sophia was in the park with her grandfather not too far from them Manny, Frida, and Cactus kid were setting up fireworks.

"Okay so we light the fuse and the fireworks go up and spell I love you Sophia." Manny said.

"Great now which one do I light first?"

"Number 9."

"Okay." Cactus kid lit the fuse but when it reached it's end the firework took off flying out of control.

"Duck in cover people!" Manny said shielding Frida as he jumped to the ground. "Which fuse did you light?"

"Fuse 5."

"I told you to light fuse 9!"

"What's the difference?"

"Fuse 5 is unstable!"

"Uh dudes?" Frida pointed over to the firework. It was headed straight for the bench Sophia and it hit Sophia's grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Sophia turned angrily at them. "Cactus kid! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" She turned around and stormed off.

"Harrrrrsh!" Frida said.

"You made it worse. You made it worse! YOU MADE WORSE!"

"Uh oh! Hang on Frida!" Manny put Frida on his back and ran as fast as he could. Cactus kid chased after them with an army of cactuses. Soon he cornered them ready to scratch and poke them to death.

"Come on Cactus kid there are plenty of girls out there." Manny said trembling.

"No there's not a single girl like Sophia. She's the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful girl in Miracle City! She makes me happy and now that she's gone I will now be in enteral sadness! I will never love again!"

"Really?" A voice said. Sophia was right there behind him and had heard every word. " That was so romantic. Did you mean it?"

"Yeah of course I did. You're the only woman I ever loved."

"Oh Cactus kid kiss me!"

They kissed and ran off holding hands.

"That was so disturbing!" Frida said.

"I know. You're the only woman I ever loved." Manny mocked.

"Oh kiss me!" Frida mocked back. "Well I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah but why do I feel like we're forgetting something?"

"Hello! Shouted Grandpapi who was still trapped in a cactus. "A little help! Anybody! Manny! Frida! These needles are making my butt sore.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: The New Plata Peligrossa

"Manny! Wake up!" Rodolfo shouted.

"Dad...It's Saturday! Let me sleep." Manny groaned.

"Come on Miho it's important."

"No! I just want to lay here and sleep." Manny put his pillow over his head.

"But Manny we're going to the annual superhero convention."

"Go without me!"

Rodolfo thought for a minute then thought of an idea. "Oh and did I forget to mention that this year their having jet backs."

"Jet backs!" Manny jumped out of bed, got dressed, and spun his belt buckle. Then Rodolfo turned into White Pantera and they hurried outside to the convention. Well they were but Rodolfo had to stop for a bathroom break.

"Hey dude. Where ya going?" Frida asked.

"The superhero convention this year they're having jet backs."

"Cool! Can I come?"

"Sorry Frida but it's heroes only."

"Really? No fair."

"Okay Manny I'm done now let's go!"

El tigre and White Pantera continued toward the convention unaware that he had toilet paper stuck to his bronze boots. Frida walked over to the library and started reading her favorite book(Exploding Guitars). She always did this when Manny did hero stuff that she couldn't do it made her mad and upset. "I wish I had powers."

"Hi Frida." Maria said. "Is something wrong?"

"Manny and his dad are going to a cool convention that's only for heroes." She grumbled. "Sometimes it sticks being powerless."

"I'm sorry about that but you don't need powers to feel special." Maria hugged her. "You'll see, anyway I have to go to the store."

"Okay bye." Frida left the library and went into town as she walked she had the strangest feeling someone or something was following her. She turned around to find nothing there but everytime she continued walking she heard a scuttling noise like a crab or spider. Finally she turned around quick enough to see what it was before it could hide. It was Maria's glove.

"Oh hi weird glove thingy if you're looking for Maria she just left." But the glove just started walking toward her slowly then it jumped into the air and attached itself to Frida's hand. "Hey! Get off!" Then there was a flash of light.

"Those jet backs rocked!" Manny said.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Rodolfo said.

Suddenly Robot Sanchez came running toward them. They quickly got ready to attack them but he ran right past them, he was running away from something or someone.

"What's up with him?" Manny asked. Then they heard the battle cry of Plata Peligrossa only it sounded a little different. They saw the glowing figure with a medal glove. "Dad! Mom's become Plata Peligrossa again!"

"Oh no! Okay don't worry Manny we will save your mother."

"Save me from what?"

"Mom!"

"Maria! But if you're here then who's that?"

Manny took a closer look at the heroine and was shocked by who it was.

"Frida?"

"Oh my gosh! How did she get my glove?" Maria said.

"Manny are you okay?" Rodolfo asked.

Manny kept staring at Frida in awe. Frida noticed this and winked at him. Manny's eyes popped out of his head, his jaw dropped, and his heart started beating.

"Uh Manny? You do realize you're drooling."

"I am? Sorry it just that she's...she's...she's so pretty!" And the love struck hero/villain rushed over to her.

"Hmm! Seem familiar Rodolfo?" Maria giggled.

Frida punched, kicked, and smashed the Robot Sanchez she was one heck of a fighter. Manny loved that in a woman. He swallowed hard then tried to look as macho as possible.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." She said in a seductive tone.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I got it! But thanks for asking."

Frida threw Robot Sanchez into the jail then gave a laugh of victory.

"Frida are you alright?" Maria said.

"Yeah I feel great!"

"And you look great too." Manny sighed.

"Thank you." She scratched under his chin with her finger, Manny purred with delight.

"Frida can you control yourself?" White Pantera said.

"She hasn't gone danger crazy yet." Manny purred as he enjoyed Frida's touch.

"No but she's gone flirt crazy." Maria said. She pulled the glove off Frida's hand which turned her back to normal.

"Huh? Oh hey guys." Frida said.

"Frida how did you get my glove?"

"I don't know it just attached itself to me."

"Oh it did now!" Maria glared at the glove. "So you thought you'd find a new host. Did you?"

"We better lock this thing up." Rodolfo said.

"No wait! Can please use it? Just for emergencies! Please!" Frida said.

"Alright! But please be careful." Maria said.

For the next few days Frida joined Manny and his father on fighting villains. They were a great team and unlike Maria, Frida could control the danger mania but that still didn't mean things wouldn't go wrong.

"Take that!" Frida screamed as she pounded the crook.

"Frida you are awesome at this." Manny said. "We should've given you that glove years ago."

"Yeah it's great and being you're partner is the best." Frida winked at him again which made Manny blush hard.

Then without warning Frida grabbed El tigre's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He felt a spark when their lips touched and his body trembled. When her lips left his El tigre fell to the ground with a silly grin on his face.

"Bye Tigre!" She flew off to her home, Rodolfo came outside and looked down at his son.

"Miho are you alright?"

"What a woman!" Manny shouted.

that night Frida took off the glove and got ready for bed. "What a day! Now to get a goodnight sleep." She crawled into bed and fell asleep. But after a while she felt something moving in her bed she woke up and looked in her blanket. The glove jumped on her and made it's way toward her hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" Frida smacked the glove away and tried to run but the glove was too quick and it grabbed her foot making her trip. "Stop!" But the glove just attached itself to her.

The next morning Manny made his way to school wondering where Frida was then he found her. She was on the ground as Plata Peligrossa looking exhausted. "Frida! What happened?"

"The glove! It won't let me go!" Frida cried. Then the glove flew off taking Frida with it. "Manny help!

"Hang on Frida! I'm coming!" He spun his belt and swung after them. Quickly Manny tackled Frida and started to pull it.

"Get it off me!" Frida screamed.

"I'm trying! It won't budge!"

The glove punched Manny then started dragging Frida. Manny ran as fast as the wind. Maria looked out the window and started hyperventilating then she followed them. Manny finally caught up with Frida and the glove, Manny ran up to Frida and kicked the glove off her hand sending it flying.

"Take that ya oven mit!"

"Oh my head!" Frida moaned. "I don't feel good." She fainted, Manny quickly slid on his knees and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Manny! Is Frida alright?" Maria asked.

"Yeah just a little dizzy."

The glove landed right in front of them. Manny growled at it. "I am gonna smash you!" The glove got into a cowering possession then started speaking sign language. "What's it saying?"

"Let me see I know sign language." Maria said.

"Hmmm...What happened?" Frida asked.

"The glove is saying that it didn't mean to hurt Frida it was just tired of being put away." Maria translated.

"Well it can't just take control of Frida." Manny said.

"Okay gloves let's make a deal." Maria suggested. "Frida can use you but only for emergencies."

The glove gave a thumbs up.

"That good for you Frida?" Maria said.

"Yeah. Good deal."

So Frida placed the glove in a case that said for emergencies only. Then she walked with Manny to the arcade. "Hey Manny I didn't do anything weird while I was wearing the glove was I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I didn't go danger crazy but did I get flirty like your mom does with your dad?"

"No! Of course not! No way!" He said blushing.

"Oh my God! I did! I am so sorry but it wasn't me it was the glove."

"Hey I understand."

"Great."

They shared an awkward silence then went into the arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Framed

It was a dark night in Miracle City and the museum had just displayed the gold and sliver macaw. Which was being guarded by the security guards.

"Taser?" Said the first one.

"Check!" Said the second one.

"Keys?"

"Check!"

"Flashlight!"

"Check!"

"Midnight sandwich?"

"Check! And double check!"

"Good now let's guard."

Suddenly the lights went off.

"Who's there?"

Then at the speed of lighting something ran by, knocked out the guards, and stole the macaw. The next morning the Rivera family was having breakfast.

"Son." Grandpapi said.

"Father." Rodolfo said. "Hey where's Manny?"

"Still in bed."

"Manny! Breakfast!"

"Okay Dad I'm coming!"

Manny got downstairs and sat at the table. Suddenly the door burst open and cops started running in the house.

"Freeze Riveras!" Emiliano shouted.

"What's going on?" Rodolfo said.

"The gold and sliver macaw has been stolen!"

"Okay Papi hand it over."

"Actually it was you Rodolfo!"

"Me?"

"What!" Manny gasped.

"But I've never stolen anything in my life!"

"Then explain these!" Emiliano pulled something out of the evidence bag.

"Underpants with ducks on them?"

"What!? No! Who put these in here?"

"Ha! Ha! Nice shorts!" Manny laughed.

Emiliano growled at Manny and then pulled out something else. It was Rodolfo's bronze boots of truth.

"We found these at the scene of the crime."

"I was framed!"

"Tell it to the judge!" He handcuffed Rodolfo.

"Wait a minute!" Manny said. "My Dad would never commit a crime so he must have been framed!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"No but I will get proof."

"Well until you do he's coming down town." Emiliano along with the other cops made their way to the car with Rodolfo.

"Don't worry Dad I will prove you innocent! This I swear!"

Manny went to the museum to invest agate the crime. But all he found was a broken display case.

"Hey dude." Frida said. "I heard about your dad tuff break."

"My dad's not a theif! And even if he did steal it he would've confessed or put it back."

"I know but as far as my dad and the police are concerned he's guilty."

"Whoever did this must have been a genius. A genius! That's it."

Meanwhile in a secret lab...

"At last my work is almost complete." Dr. Chipolte Jr. Said.

Then El tigre came through the window.

"Freeze Dr. Chameleon!"

"Chipolte! And what are you doing here?"

"I know it was you who stole the gold and sliver macaw!"

"What are you talking about? I don't steal from museums."

"What?"

"That's not my thing!"

"Then where were you last night?" Frida said.

"At the grocery store buying ingredients."

"For what?"

"For my chili pepper guacamole."

"Okay this is awkward." Manny and Frida left the lab. "Bye Dr. Chimpanze!"

"Chipolte!" He shouted. "Chipolte! Chipolte! You swine! How hard is that?"

"Alright well bomb goes that theory." Frida said.

"Let's think who else do we have to work with." Manny said.

"Maybe someone has a vendetta against your dad."

"Vendetta? Frida you're brilliant."

Manny knocked on the door of the flock of fury's hideout. The door was opened by Black Cuervo.

"Hello Manny, are you here for me? Not that I care!"

"Uh no. I'm here to see your mom."

"Mama!" She shouted.

Voultra flew down in front of them.

"Hello El tigre! Come to date my daughter and then leave her for another woman?"

"Um no. Look did you frame my dad?"

"Why would I frame White Pantera?"

"Because you're a little obsessed with him."

"Obsessed! I am not! He is an idiot! No wonder I broke up with him."

"Um he broke up with you."

"As if I could forget!" She screeched. "Anyway I couldn't have done it I was busy last night."

"Doing what?"

"Ummm." Scene flashback to Carmelita's bathroom. "Nothing like an eye mask and herb bath to make you feel like a new woman."

"I was doing my taxes." She lied.

"Okay then goodbye." Manny said.

"Call me!" Cuervo shouted.

"Zoe! Don't! He'll never love you for real they never do!"

"So how did it go?" Frida said.

"Nadda!" Manny sighed.

"Now what?"

"Let's check the security cameras."

They went back to the museum and watched the video.

"Dude it's been three hours and we haven't seen anything." Frida groaned.

Then something fast appeared on the video.

"Frida quick play that back!" Manny said. She rewinded the video. "Pause! Now zoom in."

They zoomed in on the figure then enhanced it.

"Sartana of the Dead!" They gasped.

Quickly they hurried to Satana's lair. "El tigre! Why are you here?"

"Give it up Sartana! We know it was you who stole the macaw and then framed my dad."

"Banditos attack!" She screamed.

Manny scratched the skeletons to dust then took Sartana's guitar and smashed it.

"No! Curse you El tigre!"

Later that afternoon they went to the police and explained everything Emiliano.

"Alright boys let him out! And Rodolfo I'm sorry. It's just that most of the time I'm on top of things." Then he walked into a metal pole. "Who put this here!"

"Thank you Miho now we can return the macaw to the museam." Rodolfo said.

"Hey wait a minute! Where did it go?" Manny said.

"Stop theif!" The police cars were chasing after Puma Loco who had the gold and sliver macaw.

"Grandpapi!" Manny and Rodolfo shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Date with the dead

Manny and Frida were in school bored as usual while listening to a lesson on dirt. When the bell rang they went into the hallway to talk about what they were doing after school.

"You doing anything?" Manny asked.

"No how about you?" Frida said.

"Nope."

"Attention everyone!" Vice principle Chakal announced. "Today we have a new student may I introduce-"

Then the ground shook and something burst out releasing fire everywhere then the figure landed.

"Django of the Dead!" He coughed after being burnt.

"Django?" Manny said.

"Hello Manny, did ya miss me?"

He reached for his belt buckle.

"Cool it! I don't want any trouble."

"Then why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear the man? I'm going to school here now Nana says I need an education to do evil."

"And what happened between us?"

"Water under the bridge."

"Okay then we'll show you around." Frida said.

"I'd like that." Django said grinning at her.

"She means around the school!" Manny said.

"And this is chemistry class, you always need a partner for this class." Frida said.

"Can you be my partner?" He asked.

"Uh sorry she's my partner."

"Actually Manny can we do a change? Just for today?"

"Then who do I work with?"

"You want to be my partner?" Davi asked excitedly.

"Regrettably yes." Manny said.

"Awesome!"

"Okay class now fill your beakers." The teacher said.

Frida kept spilling the fluids. "Like this Frida." Django held her arm and adjusted it to pour a good amount. Manny watched this and was growling and squeezing his beaker.

"Thanks."

"No problem, wouldn't want to spill anything on a pretty girl like you."

Frida giggled, Manny growled even louder and his grip caused the beaker to break.

"Hey we needed that!" Davi said.

"Sorry."

Later that day as Manny walked home Django stopped him.

"Hey Manny thanks for everything."

"No problem."

"And is Frida your girlfriend?"

"No! We're just friends."

"Okay that's great!" Django started walking away.

"Why do you ask?" Manny called.

"Because I'm gonna ask her out!"

"What!"

Then before Manny could do anything Django vanished.

"I can't believe he's actually interested in Frida!" Manny said to his family.

"So what if he is?" Grandpapi said.

"He's not right for her!"

"Manny are you sure you're not. You know? Jealous."

"Me? Jealous? No way! Why would I be jealous!"

"Okay! Okay! It was just a suggestion and who knows Frida might not say yes."

"Yeah good point she's gonna say no."

The next day...

"What do you mean you have a date with him tonight!"

"I mean he asked and I said yes."

"You can't date him he's my arch enemy!"

"Like when you dated mine?"

"Hey that was just a fling!"

"And maybe this is just a fling." Frida said. "Come on Manny! This is the first guy who's asked me out that isn't a nerd I need this. Please!" She made her eyes all big and cute.

"Okay I'm sorry." Manny sighed.

"Thanks dude!"

She skipped off into her dad's car as it drove home. Manny stood there thinking for a minute then an idea came to him. "Oh Davi!"

"Yeah."

"How would like to help me with a secret mission?"

"Really? Yes my time has come!"

One hour later...

"Why do I have to sit up in a tree?" Davi asked.

"Because you're gonna help me spy on Frida and Django." Manny said as he spun his belt buckle.

"You said we were going to fight El Oso."

"Yeah I say a lot of things. Now what do you see?"

"They're sitting down and now they're talking."

"What about?"

"I don't know, okay now Frida's laughing."

"He probably said she was hot or something." Manny grumbled.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Django is planning something I know it."

"Hang on now they're eating and...Oh my God!"

"What is it!"

"He's eating steak with a salad fork! Who does that?"

"No offense Davi but you're a dork!"

"Can I go home now? Nothing's happening." Davi complained.

"No."

"Dude I think you're just jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Manny decided to climb up the tree to get a better look, he carefully listened.

"I had a great time." Frida said.

"Me too." Django said.

He leaned in closer to her, Manny started to panic. And just as his lips were about to touch hers Manny flung a rock at his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but where did that come from?"

"I was right! You are jealous." Davi said.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Man you got jealousy bad."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" He roared it so loud that the tree shook and the boys fell out.

"Manny? Davi? What are you two doing here!?" Frida cried.

"I can explain!" Manny said.

"It was Manny's idea! He made me spy on you!" Davi said.

"What!?"

"Davi!"

"Manny I can't believe you! Why would you spy on me?"

"I just wanted to...to..to"

"To what?"

"Look I don't have to tell you!"

"You don't? Really! Because I think you owe me an explaination!"

"Uh you know I'm just gonna go." Django said.

"No wait! Django I'm coming with you." Frida said following him.

Manny sank to the ground and slapped his face. "Smooth move Rivera." He mumbled.

Frida and Django walked through town.

"Sorry about Manny he can be a little crazy." Frida said.

"I know I've met him." Django said. "What a loser!"

"Hey he's still my friend."

Django go got a sad look on his face but it also looked dark as well.

"Is something wrong?" Frida asked.

Django took a deep breath then he looked at her. "I'm sorry Frida, I really like you but I have to do this!"

"Do what?"

Then he grabbed her and cover her mouth so no one could here her scream. The next day Manny chose not to go to school he just couldn't face Frida after last night. After a while he went for a walk and then stopped by a pay phone. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Manny Rivera?" A skeleton asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay good, now talk to him Darlin'!"

"Manny?" Said a girl's voice that was trembling.

"Frida? Is that you?"

"Manny I've been captured, come by Sartana's place at 8:00 pm or...I'll be killed." Frida sounded so scared. Then he heard someone laughing in the background.

"Manny help!" She shrieked.

Then the phone went dead, Manny yanked the phone line, turned into El tigre, and hurried to Sartana's lair. Django stood there smirking at him and next to him were two skeleton banditos.

"Where's Frida?"

"Of course. Boys!" Django said.

Then they tossed Frida in front of him. Her hands were tied and she was shaking from head to toe. Manny reached out to her but the banditos pulled her back.

"What do you want?" Manny said.

"A rematch!" Django said.

"That's what this is about? No way!"

"Suit yourself, boys crack her pipes!"

One of them grabbed her throat and started squeezing. Frida coughed and gasped for air.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!"

They stood across from each other giving death glares. Then Django fired his guitar quickly Manny dodged it and jumped on top of him growling. Manny scratched Django's face and in response he knocked Manny againist a wall. Django fired another blast this time hitting him.

"Any last words El tigre!" Django laughed.

"Yeah does your guitar still make you turn to dust if it breaks?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because of this!" Manny yanked the guitar out of his hand and smashed it.

"Okay I should've seen that coming." Then Django exploded and turned to ash.

Manny walked up to the skeleton banditos who were shaking with fear.

"Boo!"

"Ahh! Don't hurt me!" They took off running.

"Thanks dude." Frida said.

"No problem." Manny sliced the rope on Frida's hands. "Sorry about spying on your date."

"Don't worry about it I know why."

"You...You do?" Manny stuttered.

"Yeah it's obvious you were trying to find out what Django was planning."

"Yeah and I was right."

"Man I should've known bonehead wasn't interested in me." She sighed. "I guess only nerds want to date me."

"That's not true! Lots of guys would want to date you. You're smart and fun and cute-."

"What was that last part?"

"Uh..uh cool! I said cool. You know it's getting late." Manny said as they left Sartana's lair. "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Family History

It was spring cleaning day which meant Rodolfo was going to have Manny clean like he had never cleaned before.

"Okay Manny your first job is to clean out the attic."

"Oh come on Dad! Can't I do something else?" Manny complained.

"Well you can always scrub toilets with Grandpapi."

"Okay fine."

He climbed up the ladder to the attic and started moving around the boxes. The Rivera family had been living in the same house for generations and they had a lot of stuff packed away. He kept pulling and pushing one box after another, then he pushed aside one great big box and saw a carving on the wall behind it. It was a heart that had Miguel Rivera + Rida Sanchez.

"Hey Dad! What's this?"

Rodolfo went upstairs and looked at the carving.

"Hmm...Looks like one of the oringinal El tigre's old girlfriends."

"He had dates?"

"Yes, he had many women in his life."

"Well what about Rida Sanchez?"

"Never heard of her."

"Apparently he really loved her."

"Miho we'll finish cleaning the attic later right now I have to get to work and you have to get to school."

As Manny went to school he noticed Frida wasn't around so he went to the pay phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Frida?"

"Hey dude." She sounded very weak and tired.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm sick." She coughed into the phone.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not that bad actually it's great. Since my parents both have work that means my sisters have to take care of me and do whatever I say."

She sat up from her bed and rung the bell on her nightstand. Then Anita and Nikita came in with grim looks on her face.

"Yes."

"Sister Dear."

"Can you get me so more tissues and a churro?"

"You have enough."

"Tissues and you."

"Don't need any churros."

"Oh really? Then I'll just call Papa and-"

"No we'll."

"Get them."

They walked away grumbling under their breaths.

"Dude I am in heaven." Frida giggled.

"That's great anyway I hope you get better." He hung up and hurried off to school on the way he saw something shiny in a tree. Curious he climbed up and ran his hand through the trees and branches until he felt something. It was a metal key. He jumped down and examined it, wondering what this key could unlock. Then he saw a door not too far from where he was. The door was in a concrete wall he tugged on the doorknob. It was locked so he stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it three times. The door opened to reveal a long stairway leading down.

"Cool!"

Completely forgetting about school, he went downstairs. When he reached the end it was pitch black. He felt around for a light switch or something then his hand hit something. It felt like a glass field he stuck his fingers in it and touched something that was made of wax like a candle.

"Must be a lantern." His other hand felt a match. He rubbed it against the wall until a spark started then he lit the lantern. The lantern gave off a bright light that filled the room. The room was a lot bigger than he thought it had a fountain, a garden, a shelf that was filled with weapons, targets, and a swing. There were also pictures pinned on the wall.

"Nice place."

"Who's there?" A voice said. Manny tried to run but something grabbed him. "Crud!"

"How dare you intrude you shall die! But we can't kill him it would be wrong! Fool you have no spine! Oh Hi Manny."

Manny turned around and saw it was the original El tigre.

"Oh it's you! You scared me."

"How did you get in here? The door was locked."

"I found the key. Hey wait a minute! You're dead! How are you here?"

"When great heroes die they are allowed to visit one spot on earth and I chose this one."

"So why this place?"

"So I can secretly plan to rule the world!"

"Uh really?"

"No! Sorry force of habit." He said feeling embarrassed "When I was your age I found this place and turned it into a hang out. It was my favorite place."

"Well you have great taste."

Manny started looking at the pictures one of them was of a boy who looked just like him except his hair was a lot darker.

"Is that you?"

"Yep. I was quite the looker back then."

He saw another picture of Miguel and he was running from a girl who resembled Zoe Aves.

"Who's that?"

"Zola Aves the original Black Cuervo." Miguel said. "She and I briefly dated but it didn't work out."

That made Manny think of the carving he saw earlier. "Hey did you date a girl named Rida Sanchez?"

He looked at Manny as if he had seen a ghost.

"I didn't just date her she was...she was the only woman I ever loved." He sighed. "And she's you're great, great, great, great, great grandmother."

"Really? You know nobody really talks about the women that actually end up married to the Rivera men. Take my grandmother for example. What happened to her?"

"She died of old age. Her death was peaceful."

"So tell me about Rida." Manny said. "What was she like?"

"She was so beautiful." Miguel sighed. "So beautiful."

"How did you meet?"

"We didn't start out as a couple at first we were just friends. We did everything together, here's a picture of us when we were thirteen."

Miguel showed Manny the picture. His eyes popped out of his head when he looked at it. Rida looked just like Frida except that her hair was brown ( Hair dye hadn't been invented yet).

"She looks like Frida."

"Really? Oh yeah she does."

"Are they related?"

"No I guess it's just one of those things. Anyway when we became teenagers and after I broke up with Zola, Rida and I started to fall in love and eventually get married."

"So you guys were perfectly happy."

"I wouldn't say perfectly we had our differences." Miguel chuckled. "I remember when I started dating Zola, she said she never wanted to see me again."

"Why?"

"Because those two were enemies til the end."

"Really? Okay I'm starting to see a pattern here. So was that the only thing you fought about?"

"No but most of the time we didn't fight. We loved each other very much." Miguel looked back at the picture and started look sad. "Then one day soon after Dark Leopard was born there was a fight between good and evil and in the middle of the fight one of the villains tried to shoot me and she ran to help me which caused the bullet to hit her."

"Oh no! I'm sorry."

"I was so angry and heartbroken that it drove me insane!"

"Oh so that's why you have those urges."

"What urges? He's on to us! We must destroy him! No he's family!"

Manny looked at him like he was crazy which he was.

"Sorry! I get what you mean. After she died I went on a rampage which eventually led to my death."

"Did you see her again?"

"When I entered the land of the dead I tried to find her but I never did and it only caused my insanity to increase."

"This was yours and her special place wasn't it? That's why chose to visit her here?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "You know you and Frida are welcome to visit here."

"Really!" Manny exclaimed.

"Yeah it's your place now. Oh and one more thing." He pulled something out of his pocket, it was a sliver locket with a small ruby and sapphire on it. " I made this for her and now I want you to give it to your true love."

"Oh no I couldn't."

"Don't be ridicules she would've wanted you to."

He put the locket in Manny's hand, he opened it but there was no picture.

"The picture is long gone but you can find a new one." Manny hugged his ancestor then went back upstairs, locked the door, and hid the key.

"Where are you taking me?" Frida asked who was feeling better the next day.

"You'll see." Manny said leading her downstairs.

"Can I look now?"

"Okay now you can."

She opened her eyes. "Whoa! What is this place?"

"Our new hang out."

"You serious?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!" Frida sat on the swing and Manny pushed her both unaware that there was a picture pinned on the wall that showed a thirteen year old Miguel and Rida doing the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Sneaking Out

"Frida! Guess what?" Manny said. "I have got two tickets to tonight's villain's concert!"

"Awesome!" She cried. "Let's go after school."

But when he got home.

"I can't go!"

"No Manny you're way too young!" Rodolfo said. "And you promised to watch Señor Chapi while your mother and I go to the parent teacher conference"

"When did I promise that?"

Flashback...

"Manny you stole the ice cream shop!" Rodolfo shouted. "Where did you get this idea?"

Grandpapi walked away whistling.

"Please don't ground me Dad! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" He said easing his eyebrow. "Would you take care of Señor Chapi next Friday?"

"Yes I'll do it! I promise!"

Flashback end...

"Oh yeah. But Frida is going!"

"No she's not in fact she's dog sitting while her parents go too."

"How do you know?"

"Because her father asked if she could dog sit over here."

Frida arrived an hour later.

"Now Manny, Frida we will all be back at 9:00 and I will make a phone call every few hours." He opened the door and pulled out his car keys. "Okay be good."

"Dude this stinks!" Frida complained.

"Viva Pantalones!"

"Uh Frida?"

"Yeah Manny."

"Why are your dogs looking at me like that?"

They growled and snarled at him then in a flash they tackled him.

"Carlos! Delgado! Heal!" Frida ordered. She helped Manny up. "Sorry my Dad trains them to attack certain people."

"Okay this is stupid! We are going to that concert!"

"But what about the pets?"

"No problem we just get Davi to watch them."

"Wait a minute when you're Dad calls he's expecting a boy and a girl to answer and Davi isn't good at impressions."

"Hold on I think I have just the people."

"You want me to do what?"

"Come on Django just stay here and take care of our pets with Zoe."

"Why should we do anything for you?" Zoe asked. "You broke my heart."

"And I just hate you." Django said.

"How's it going?" Frida said.

"Hey Frida." Django said.

"Suarez!" Zoe grumbled.

"Hello Django. Aves!"

"Look Frida what happened between us-."

"Save it."

"But I do care about you."

"Talk to the hand."

"Look guys if you do this then I promise I won't bust you for 3 weeks." Manny said.

"Make it six weeks Rivera!" Django said.

"Fine!"

"And we can take whatever we like from your grandfather's room." Cuervo added.

"Deal."

"Also uh I wouldn't mind another date with Frida." Django said.

"Over my dead body!" He growled.

"Okay dude let's go." Frida said.

They left the house and headed down town to where the concert was. But it was a long line to wait in.

"Okay this is going to take awhile." Manny groaned.

Meanwhile back at Manny's house.

"Aghh! How much poop can one bird create?" Django grumbled as he cleaned the cage.

"Nice doggies." Zoe said as she went down in the basement with their food. They sniffed her then they jumped on her. Apparently Chief Suarez wasn't the only one who trained them to attack certain people.

"Oh! Help! Django get me out of here!" She shrieked.

"I'm coming!" He grabbed his guitar, went into the basement, and started to beat them off. "Back! Back! You Demon dogs!"

He scooped up Zoe and carried her upstairs then slammed the door shut.

"Thanks." She panted.

"No problem Chica." He panted back.

"I hate police dogs!"

"You and me both."

They sat on the couch.

"So I hear you had something with Manny." Django said.

"Yeah I fell for belt boy."

"And I had a thing for goggle girl."

"I hate her."

"I hate him."

"So went wrong with Suarez?"

"Dumped me because I was using her."

"Same here."

"You know it's obvious right?"

"What is?"

"That belt boy and goggle girl are in love with each other and use friendship to hide it."

"Yeah I always knew that tigre would choose Suarez over me."

Django got up and pulled a soda from the fridge and started drinking.

"So do you live alone?" Zoe asked.

"I used to live with my dad until he left when I was six."

"My dad left too except it was right after I was born."

"Marry me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

(Ring-ring)

"It must be Pantera!" Django picked up the phone.

"Hello Manny."

"Hi Papi. Django said trying to sound like Manny.

"Miho are you alright? You sound strange."

"I'm fine! I just need a drink."

"Okay be good."

He hung up the phone and sat next to Zoe.

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"I have an idea." she said tickling his chin.

At the concert the line finally ended and Manny and Frida were having the time of their lives. There were explosives, jet backs, monster trucks, and heavy metal music.

"Best day ever!" Frida said as they left.

"I know." Manny looked at his watch. "Oh shoot! It's 8:50."

"Dude we are so dead!"

"No we're not." Manny spun his belt buckle and turned in El tigre. Then he lifted Frida and took off swinging. He swung so fast that Frida had to cling to his neck which made him blush. Then they finally got back to the house.

"Okay it's 8:55. Come on!" Manny said as he opened the door.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Frida asked.

She turned on the lights and found Django and Zoe making out on the couch.

"What the!" Manny shouted.

"Ahhh! Django and Zoe yelled.

"Um hey guys." Django said.

"Back so soon?" Zoe said.

"What happened while we were gone?" Frida asked.

"We were just pet sitting, we talked awhile, then one thing led to another." Django answered.

"Manny it's 9:58!" Frida cried.

"You two get out of here!" Manny shouted.

The two criminals jumped out the window. Manny and Frida sat on the couch pretending that they were there all night.

"Hello Manny, Frida how was the pet sitting?" Rodolfo said as he entered.

"Oh it was quiet." Manny lied.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: House of Fear

Manny woke up with his head pounding and feeling dizzy. Suddenly he noticed that his arms were strapped down to a chair.

"What the?"

When his vision cleared he saw that three chairs next to him and strapped in them were Frida, Django, and Zoe.

"Frida?"

"Manny?" She said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. All I remember is that I was in my room and then some weird mist came into my room."

"Me too!" Frida said.

"Same here!" Zoe replied.

"Okay what's the big idea?" Django asked. "Where are we?"

"You're in my house." A voice said. A man wearing glasses and a suit with flat shoes and a staff walked up to them.

"Who the heck are you?" Zoe asked.

"Mr. Fear at your service Madame."

"How did you get us here?" Manny demanded.

"I just filled your rooms with knock out gas and then brought you here."

"What do you want with us?" Frida asked.

He pulled out a clip board and studied the paper on it.

"Manny Rivera, Frida Suarez, Zoe Aves, and Django of the Dead. Four of the most troublesome kids in Miracle City."

"Hey we're not kids!" Django shouted.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's children especially children like you all." He walked up to them. "And you know what I like to do to kids? I like to scare them!"

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"I mean I'm going to lock each of you in a state where you will face your worst fears!"

"Let us go!" Frida cried.

Mr. Fear walked up to her grinning.

"Careful Dearie. If you make me mad I might have to wreck that pretty face of yours."

"Get away from her!" Manny growled.

"Oh a child with big mouth well I'll fix that!" He hit Manny on the head with his staff.

"You creep! Just wait till I-. Where's my belt?"

"Looking for these?"

"My belt!" Manny said.

"My glove!" Frida said.

"My jet back!" Zoe said.

"My guitar!" Django said.

"I figured you'd try to use your powers so I swiped your little objects." He twirled Manny's belt around his finger. "Now prepare to be scared!"

He snapped his fingers and the chairs took each of them into a different room. Manny struggled to get lose but it was futile effort then everything went black. When he woke up he was on the ground as El tigre and was surrounded by fire.

"What's going on?" He asked.

He stood up and looked around. The city was in chaos. Buildings were smashed and fire was everywhere. Then he looked at a poster that said: El tigre, villain, thief, murder.

"Murder!" He gasped.

Then he looked over and saw his father, mother, and grandfather were on the ground dead. Their bodies were bleeding and Manny saw the blood on his claws.

"I did this? No! No! This isn't happening! I'm not a killer!"

Then he felt someone grab his shoulder. It startled him so much that he turned around and scratched the person. But he was horrified to find out that it was Frida. She put her hand to her face and gasped at the blood on her hand.

"Frida I-."

"No! Don't touch me!" She screamed. "You're a monster!"

Manny thought he would die he had killed his family and attacked Frida. Frida the one person who he believed would always be his friend saw him as a monster.

"No! This can't be real! This is a nightmare!" Then suddenly it clicked. "This isn't real! This is just some trick! I would never hurt anyone especially Frida!"

Then his eyes flashed open and he found himself back in his chair.

"Oh thank God it was only a dream!"

He struggled to get out but the straps were too strong. Then he noticed a knife not too far from his foot. Using his feet he grabbed the knife and brought it to his hand. Then he started cutting his straps. Once he was free he found his belt hanging up. He put it on and spun the buckle.

"Now to find that Mr. Fear and kick the crap out of him!"

He walked out of the room and started to search for Mr. Fear then he heard a scream.

"Frida!"

He followed the scream and it led him into another room. He found Frida strapped to a chair. Her eyes were closed and she was screaming and shaking. He gently grabbed her arm and shook her softly.

"Frida it's me! Listen this is just a trick! It's not real!"

"No! Please! I'm scared!" She shrieked.

"It's okay I'm here."

Frida's eyes fluttered open, Manny cut her straps with his claws. She fell into his arms with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Manny it was horrible! There was fire everywhere and these voices telling me that no one cared about me." She sobbed.

Manny hugged her close and soothed her to calm down.

"It was a nightmare. It's alright. You're safe now." He cooed.

They found her glove and she turned into Plata Peligrossa.

"When I find that jerk he is going to wish he had never been born." Frida said.

They walked into another room and found Zoe overcome with fear.

"No! No! Get em off me! Get em off me!" She cried.

"Zoe! Are you in there?" Manny said.

"Wait a minute! Let's just leave her like this for a few minutes." Frida snickered.

"Frida!"

"Oh alright!"

They had her awake in ten minutes.

"Zoe are you okay?" Manny asked.

"Spiders! Keep em away from me! The crawling demons!" She cried.

Frida couldn't resist laughing at her. They retrieved Zoe's jet back and she changed into Black Cuervo. In the last room and they saw Django struggling like mad to get out his chair.

"No! Get away!" He shouted.

"Django it's us." Manny said breaking the straps.

Django woke up the moment he was free.

"Dude what did you see?" Frida asked.

"Clowns! So many clowns!" He got into a fielded possession and started sucking his thumb. "Don't take me to the circus Nana, the clowns scare me!"

"Snap out of it man!" Zoe said slapping him.

"Thanks I needed that." He grabbed his guitar and they burst out of the room.

"Oh I see you little brats got out!" Mr. Fear said.

"Yeah and now we're gonna kill you!" Django said.

"We'll see about that." And he took off running.

"Let's get him!" Manny said.

They chased him all through the building but he was took quick.

"Hey kiddies! Try this on for size!" He waved his staff and a large mallet tried to crush them.

"Scatter!" Manny cried.

The four of them ran like the wind trying to avoid each blow.

"That's right! Run you little twerps." He was just about to raise his staff when he realized it was gone. "What the?"

"Looking for this?" Manny asked holding up the staff. Then he broke it and the mallet vanished.

Manny, Frida, Zoe, and Django gave him vengeful looks.

"Uh listen kids why don't we let this go?" Mr. Fear asked.

"No way dude! You made me face clowns! You're gonna pay!" Django said.

"Oh I'm getting him first!" Zoe said.

"I'll rip off his legs!" Manny said.

"And I'll claw out his eyes." Frida said.

Mr. Fear was in a world of pain that lasted for three hours then he was taken to the police.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: The prophecy

 _Chaos! Terror! Miracle City was destroyed and thousands of innocent lives were taken and this was all started by a boy. He roared as he broke the buildings and he laughed when he killed people._

 _"Manny stop!" A voice shrieked._

 _He faced Frida with his demonic red eyes._

"Manny _this isn't you!" She said._

 _He grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to breathe._

 _"Stop! You're hurting me!" She begged._

 _"Manny isn't here anymore!" He growled. "Time to die!"_

 _"Manny it's me! Please! I love you!"_

"Frida! No!" Manny shouted. He sat up from his bed and looked around. It was only a nightmare. He wiped the sweat off his face and laid back down. He checked his clock. It was 4:00. He was too scared to go back to sleep so he just waited till the sun came up.

"Dude are you okay?" Frida asked.

"No! I had a bad dream last night and it kept me up."

"Ooh tough break!"

"Yeah but it's over now."

But he kept having it for the next few nights. He couldn't take it so he decieded to stop sleeping but that effected him badly.

"Manny?" Frida found him asleep by his locker. "Manny! Wake up!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Dude calm down!"

"Frida? Oh good you're still alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Frida I need help! I keep having this bad dream and it's driving me insane!"

"Have you told your dad about this?"

"No I've been...I've been...too tired." He collapsed to the floor.

"Whoa! Nurse!" Frida called.

When Manny came home he told his family everything.

"Oh no! This can only mean one thing." Rodolfo said. "El Demonio is coming."

"Who's he?" Manny asked.

"Long ago back when the original El tigre was alive and young he was torn between whether to be good or evil and would not be able to make the decision until he was a man." Rodolfo said.

"But his evil half grew impatient and it formed into an evil being known as El Demonio." Grandpapi said. "He took control of El tigre and turned him into the most dangerous villain the world had ever known."

"However, some way he managed to free himself from El Demonio and banish him to the forbidden part of the land of the dead." Rodolfo said. "But before he went he vowed to return in a century and take control of the youngest Rivera."

"That's me!" Manny gasped.

"We need to contact Miguel." Rodolfo said.

"How? We can only do that on the day of the dead." Grandpapi said.

"Not exactly." Frida said.

"Follow us." Manny instructed.

They took them to their secret place and they found Miguel.

"Hola Manny, Rodolfo, Puma Loco, and Frida." He said.

"Hola Miguel." They said.

"Miguel we have a problem." Manny said.

"El Demonio is coming back." Rodolfo said. "And he's going after Manny."

"Oh no! That's not good on so many levels." Miguel said.

"How do we stop him?" Grandpapi asked.

"I don't know."

"Well how did you stop him last time?" Frida asked.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember!" Rodolfo shouted.

"Give me a break! It's been a hundred years!"

"Now what?" Manny said.

Miguel thought for a minute then an idea came to his head.

"We could contact the Fate Keeper."

"Who's that?" Manny said.

"She's the keeper of time, life, and death. She also knows everything about everybody." Miguel said. "But she's not always cooperative, in fact she's very difficult."

"Well she's all we got." Frida said. "So let's contact the chick."

Miguel lit three candles and put them in a triangle. Then he surrounded it with salt, said "Rise Fates.", and blew out the flames. Then a ghost-like woman rose from the ground.

"Who summons the Fate Keeper?" She said. "They shall pay!"

"Hey Fate Keeper." Miguel said.

"Oh it's you!" She sighed. "What do you want this time?"

"I need you to tell me El Demonio's weakness."

"Let me think umm no!"

"He's coming back."

"Don't care."

"He's after Manny!"

"Not my problem."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Guys!" Manny shouted. "Look Fate Keeper lady, it's important that you help us. Because if you don't I might hurt someone I care about."

"Alright I'll tell you." She said. "But in the form of a riddle."

"I hate riddles!" Manny said.

"It's the most powerful thing in the world."

"Life?" Miguel said.

"No!"

"Money?" Puma Loco said.

"No!"

"Justice!" Rodolfo guessed.

"No!"

"Super macho power?" Manny said.

"No! Okay here's another it's the one thing El Demonio is incapable of feeling."

"Sadness?" Miguel said.

"No!"

"Greed?" Grandpapi said.

"No!"

"Anger?" Rodolfo said.

"No!"

"Joy?" Manny said.

"No! Why are men such idiots?" She cried. "It's love."

"Love?" Frida said.

"Yes. "True love is more powerful than good and evil." The Fate Keeper said. "It was Miguel's love for Rida that helped him overcome the evil."

"But Manny's never been in love." Rodolfo said.

"Sorry but that's all I know." Then she vanished in a mist.

"What are we going to do?" Frida said.

"We'll just have to find another way to stop him." Miguel said.

"How long do we have?" Manny asked.

"It's unknown."

"Well I won't give up! We're Riveras! And we always find a way!" Manny said.

"He's right." Rodolfo said. "We just need to find out more about Demonio."

"So when he get's here we'll be ready." Manny said.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Dance Contest

The school was having a dance contest and everyone was signing up like crazy. It was a partner dance contest so people were pairing up as quick as they could. In another part of town Manny and Django were about to blow up the police station. They were no longer enemies and they started hanging out.

"Okay we are ready to launch in 3...2...1." Manny said.

"Hey Manny!" Frida said.

"Ahh! Django shut it off!"

"I'm trying!"

"Hey Frida, what's up?" Manny said.

"Well the school is having a dance contest and I was wondering if-."

"Oh that stupid thing! Nothing could get me to sign up for that."

"Oh...okay." She sighed. "I think I should go."

"What's her problem?" Manny asked.

"Women." Django said.

"Hola Manny, Django." Zoe flew in front of them.

"Hey little birdie. What's up?" Django said.

"Don't call me that! And I've sighed up for the dance contest with Armand."

"What! But your my girlfriend!"

"Django chill out! First of all I'm not your girlfriend, what happened the other night was just a one time thing and second Armand and I are just dancing."

"Well you should know I'm a better dancer than he is."

"Really? You know how to salsa."

"Salsa? Yeah sure."

"Okay then I guess I have my partner." She flew off to her house.

"I didn't know you could dance." Manny said.

"I can't!" He shouted. "I lied to keep her from dancing with Armand."

"Dude it's just a dance."

"Yeah with Armand. The biggest flirt in the whole school."

"Wow! I never knew how much you liked Zoe."

Django blushed and started shaking.

"Manny! You know how to dance right?"

"Yeah I know the salsa and the tango by heart. But don't tell anyone!"

"Then can you teach me?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile...

"Please Frida." Sergio begged.

"No!"

"Why not? You don't have a partner."

"We'll I'm waiting for someone to ask me."

"Alright but if you change your mind give me a call."

Frida walked away in disgust then she went by Manny's house. She went into the room and found Manny trying to teach Django how to salsa.

"What are you doing?" Frida asked.

"Django lied to Zoe about being a salsa dancer so now I'm teaching him." Manny answered. "Actually, Frida you can help."

They had her play the girl role in the dance.

"Now twirl her." Manny said.

He did but he twirled her too much.

"Whoa! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Frida said.

Then he lost control and she started spinning all around the house.

"Manny! Help!"

"Hang on Frida! I got ya."

And she spun straight into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel sick! And my legs are numb."

"Alright you need to lie down."

He scooped her up and laid her on the couch then turned to Django.

"Sorry we dead people have great strength." Django said.

"Well aside from that spin you're ready to go."

"Great!"

Frida walked up to Manny feeling very nervous.

"Look Manny I know you're not big on dancing but I was wondering if you would be my partner."

"No way!"

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"But-."

"Not gonna happen! Sorry."

"Fine! Jerk!" She walked out of the house and headed home.

"Uh Manny don't you think you were a little harsh?" Django said.

"No. I don't like dancing and Frida should understand that."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

Friday was the night of the dance contest.

"Okay how do I look?" Django asked fixing his tie.

"Yeah you look fine." Manny said.

Zoe arrived an hour later. She was wearing a purple dress with long sleeves.

"You look great." Django said.

"Thanks. I just saw Suarez and she looks miserable." Zoe said.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"She's going to do the tango with that loser Sergio."

"Him!"

"Yeah tough break for her."

Django and Zoe left for the dance. Manny sat up in his room. He felt guilty about not being Frida's partner but he still felt embarrassed to dance. Then there was a knock at the door, he went downstairs and opened it.

"Yeah What-."

Standing at the door was Frida wearing a red dress with short sleeved straps. She also wore black heels and a barrette in her hair. His jaw dropped, sweat was on his body, and hearts popped into his eyes.

"Frida...you look...you look."

"I know I look ridicules and the only reason I came by is because I left my bag here yesterday."

She went inside and grabbed her bag.

"Frida! My sweet!" A voice called.

Frida made an annoyed look and went outside where Sergio was waiting. Being embarrassed no longer mattered to Manny all he cared about was dancing with Frida.

"Dad! Get me some cologne!"

At school Frida was bored out of her mind listening to Sergio's failed attempts to woe her.

"Okay our next dance will be the salsa!" The announcer said. "Preformed by Django of the Dead and Zoe Aves."

The lights went on and the music played as Django and Zoe started dancing. They shook and shimmed across the stage. He twirled her and lifted her into the air. The audience clapped and cheered when it ended.

"We're on next!" Sergio said.

"Oh great!" Frida groaned.

"Next up is the tango preformed by Frida Suarez and Sergio!" The announcer said.

They walked on the stage and Sergio started dancing in a humiliating way while Frida stood there wishing she was dead.

"You're not dancing my dear." Sergio said.

"Oh someone please kill me!" Frida said.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a large hook pulled Sergio off the stage. Then the spot light shinned on El tigre in a tango themed outfit.

"Manny?" Frida asked.

He danced over to her and tipped his hat.

"Hola Señorita." He said with a smile.

He took her by the hand, pulled her to his side, and they started dancing. Frida gave him a shy smile and he gave her a romantic one. He pulled her against his chest and she wrapped her arm around his neck then they broke apart for him to spin her. Finally Manny dipped Frida and held her in his arms. Their faces were centimeters away from each other they both closed their eyes and took a soft breath. But the moment was interrupted by the applause of the audience.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's see what the judges say." The announcer said.

They passed him the envelope and he opened it.

"And second place goes to Django of the Dead and Zoe Aves!"

The two came up for a congratulations then he read the slip of paper.

"And the winner is Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez!"

They came up and received a blue ribbon. Later Manny walked Frida home.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Frida said.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"By the way what made you change your mind?"

"Um...I felt guilty and I felt bad that you had to dance with a nerd."

"Well thanks again."

She went inside her house while Manny swung home.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Plants of Doom

Manny was in the school library with his mom trying to find information about El Demonio. But unfortunately it was a lot more boring than he thought.

"This has to be the most boring thing I have ever done." Manny groaned.

"Manny! Be patient, I know there's a book about El Demonio." Maria said. "It's a fact!"

She climbed the ladder and pulled out a book with a black cover.

"Here it is." She handed him the book.

"Okay. El Demonio, a dark spirit of pure evil. He can take on many forms and his powers are strength, earth manipulation, possession, mind control, and all the powers of hell." Manny read. "Wow! That's a lot!"

He left the library and made his way home but on the way he heard Dr. Chipolte Jr. Laughing.

"Oh boy! That can't be good." He spun his belt and snuck into the little twerp's lair.

"Yes! Grow my creation! Grow!" He said throwing a hunk of meat into the mouth of a Venus flytrap.

"A plant? Oh I'm terrified." Manny said.

"You!" Dr. Chipolte said.

"Hey! Dr. Chiming."

"Chipolte!"

"So what's with plant?"

"This is no ordinary plant it has the ability to grow more plants and control them! Observe!'

The plant grew larger and it's vines grew longer. Then it started to grow more plants that surrounded the room.

" Whoa! They work fast!"

Then the plant fired one of it's vines and grabbed Manny.

"Looks like my creation is hungry again." Dr. Chipolte Jr. Laughed.

Just as the plant was about to pull Manny into it's mouth he broke free with his claws.

"Get him!"

"I'm out of here!" Manny said.

He ran out of the lair as fast as he could.

"Don't worry my precious you'll have more to eat."

When Manny got home he found the city was being covered in plants.

"Uh oh!"

"Help!"

Manny ran into the other room and found a group of vines holding Grandpapi to the ground while a group of leaves were digging a hole.

"No! They're gonna put me in the ground!" Grandpapi said. "I'm not dead yet! I still have a few more years!"

"Hang on Grandpapi!" He sliced the vines and pulled Grandpapi up.

"Thanks Manny!"

Then they found the leaves pulling on Rodolfo's feet.

"Let go of my boots you little twerps! I'll destroy you!"

He kicked them off and Manny cut them to bits.

"Manny. What is going on here?"

"Dr. Whatever created this weird plant that's taken control of the town!"

"Well the only way to take out a plant is to go to the roots." Rodolfo said.

They hurried to Dr. Chipolte Jr.'s lair on the way they found Frida tangled up in vines. Manny cut the vines and freed her.

"Thanks dude." Frida said.

They arrived at his lair but as soon as they entered they were captured by leaves and vines.

"Feeding time." Dr. Chipolte Jr. Said. "Frida if you go out with me I'll let you live."

"Not on your life!"

"Then you'll join your little boyfriend and his family."

They punched, kicked, and sliced the plant's parts but they just grew back. Then the Venus flytrap pulled Manny into his mouth. Quickly Manny started cutting all the plant's insides. The plant coughed and hacked then it spit Manny out.

"Eww plant spit!" Manny said wiping the green slime off.

Suddenly the plant exploded into bits.

"No! My monster!" Dr. Chipolte Jr. Cried.

"Uh Dude are you okay?" Frida asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little slimy but fine." Manny said.

"I hate plants!" Grandpapi said.

"Come on, off to jail with you squirt!" Rodolfo said to Dr. Chipolte Jr.

"I will have my revenge!"

"Yeah, yeah put a sock in it!" Manny said.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Darkness

"Alright class today we have a special guest." The teacher said.

"Oh boy! This is gonna stink!" Frida said.

"Yeah remember the clown that visited the kindergarteners? All the kids got scared and started hitting him with baseball bats." Manny said.

"And now may I present El Dante! The magician."

"Oh great! Just we need." Manny said sarcastically.

Then in a mist of smoke a man with sickly gray skin and red eyes appeared. He was tall, dark, and creepy he also had black fingernails and was wearing a gauntlet with a red skull.

"Good evening." He said. "I am El Dante and for my first trick I shall set the stage on fire!"

He snapped his fingers and flames surrounded the stage. Quickly he blew the flames out with one breath. The kids clapped with excitement then he walked over to Zoe Aves.

"You have pretty hair." He said.

"Uh thanks." She said.

"It would be a shame if something was to mess it up."

He pulled out a pair of scissors and cut a lock of her hair.

"Why you jerk!"

"It's okay just watch."

Then he reattached the hair to her head. Once again everyone clapped and whooped.

"Wow! You're good." Frida said.

"Thank you my dear!" He made a black rose appear in his hand and gave it to her.

"Hmph! He's not that great!" Manny mumbled.

"Oh really." El Dante said.

Manny was shocked El Dante had heard him then before he could blink El Dante was right in front of him.

"And who are you?"

"Um Manny Rivera."

"Rivera!" He smiled wickedly. "Well Mr. Rivera why don't you assist me in my next act?"

"I don't know-"

"I insist!" He held the gauntlet to Manny's face. When he saw the skull his eyes turned red.

"Su...Sure" He said dazed.

"Excellent!"

He pulled Manny on the stage and he set Manny on fire.

"Manny!" Frida screamed.

Manny didn't show any reaction to what was happening. Then El Dante put out the fire and sent Manny to his seat.

"We should work again some time." El Dante said.

"Manny! Are you okay?" Frida asked.

But he didn't answer.

"Manny what's wrong with you?"

"Huh? What?" Manny's eyes turned brown. "What happened?"

"You tell me. You just got all weird."

"Sorry Frida. I just got a little dizzy."

They left school and hurried home unaware that they were being watched.

"At last I finally found him!"

That night before Manny went to bed he heard something outside. Curious he went out to investigate.

"Hello? Who's there?" He looked around but didn't see anything. "Dad? Grandpapi?"

He turned around to see a glowing red skull. His eyes turned red again then he spun his belt buckle which turned him into El tigre.

"Well done my slave." A voice said. "Now let's get to work."

Then next morning while Frida was walking to school she found El tigre lying on the ground.

"Manny!" She ran to him and gently lifted his body. "Manny! Wake up!"

She rubbed his face softly and his eyes opened.

"Frida? Where am I?" He said.

"What happened to you?" She said.

"I don't remember. Ow! My head!"

"Come on let's get you home."

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equia Rivera! Where were you last night?" Rodolfo asked.

"I don't remember! It's all just a blur."

"Hmm... Maybe being El tigre has made you a little exhausted. I think you need to take a break."

"Okay." Manny spun his belt backwards.

"Manny! Rodolfo!" Grandpapi said. "You won't believe this but last night a group of thieves robbed 3 jewelry stores, 4 banks, and pick pocketed 10 people!"

"What! You're joking!" Rodolfo said. "Well I better catch them. Manny you stay here and take it easy."

Puma Loco and White Pantera left to do their regular business. Frida decided to head on school while Manny kept trying to figure out what happened last night. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?"

But there was nothing there but a crow.

"Hmm...since when do birds knock on doors?"

Then the crow changed into El Dante.

"Whoa! Cool trick."

"Hello Rivera."

"Um Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I just need you to help my boys with a job."

"Sorry no can do- hey wait a minute! How do you know where I live?"

But he just held the gauntlet to Manny's face.

After school Frida decided to check on Manny but he wasn't home so she went to look for him. On her search she spotted a bank being robbed. The crooks were three huge, scary looking men and El tigre.

"Manny?" Frida quickly ran to the bank and tried to talk some sense into him. "Manny? What are you doing?"

"Go away!" He said. His eyes were flaming at her then he started attacking the police.

"Manny stop!" Frida cried.

"Hey move it kid!" One of the thugs said. And he pushed her into the street in front of a moving truck.

"Frida!" Manny gasped. His eyes turned green and he darted into the road, scooped up Frida, and carried her out of the way.

"Frida I-." Then he put his hand to his head and groaned in pain.

"What's happening to you?" Frida asked in a frightened voice.

"I don't know!" Manny shouted. His eyes flashed back to red and he ran off with the thugs. Frida ran back to the Rivera house to tell his family everything. Meanwhile Manny and the thieves had gone to El Dante's lair.

"Well done my not so lovely assistants!"

"No problem boss." Said one crook.

"And since you three have been so loyal to me I think it's time you learned who I truly am." He said. "I am not just some magician I am really El Demonio!"

"The spirit of pure evil?" The second crook said.

"Yes. The same one that had been locked away for a hundred years by Miguel Rivera! But when this boy was born." He said pointing to Manny. " I was freed and I have spent 14 years looking for him so I can control him with this."

He held up the gauntlet.

"The red skull in this gives me the power to control the spirit of El tigre and anyone who posses it." He said laughing. "But today I felt the boy break free for a brief moment. Why?"

"Oh he just broke free to save some girl." The third crook said.

"A girl?"

"Yeah, 14 years old, about this tall, blue hair, beautiful, and wore goggles." The first crook described.

"She sounds just like Rida! Except for the blue hair." El Demonio shouted. "If he was able to break free from my control to save her then that means he must have feelings for her."

He approached Manny and glared at him.

"It was love that freed my first slave and I won't let it free my second one!" He turned back to the crooks. "You three make sure that he never sees that girl again!"

"Yes boss!" They chimed.

Back at the Rivera house...

"I think Manny is being controlled by something! But what?" Frida said.

"Frida, what color were his eyes?" Rodolfo asked.

"They were really red."

"Oh no! El Demonio has finally gotten to him!"

"What do we do?" Grandpapi said.

"I don't know but we're gonna need all the help we can get. Papi get Maria on the line! Frida find Manny's friends."

So Rodolfo, Maria, Grandpapi, Django, Zoe, and Frida all hurried to El Demonio's lair. They all agreed that Maria would be better off as Plata Peligrossa because she would be more powerful. They carefully made their way into his lair it was quiet...too quiet. Then in a flash all these monsters and creatures appeared and attacked them.

"You three find Manny! Papi, Maria, and I will take care of these suckers!" Rodolfo said.

"Bring it on! Ya chumps!" Grandpapi said.

While the adults fought the monsters off Frida, Django, and Zoe continued looking for Manny. Eventually they came to a high stair case which took them a few minutes.

"How many more steps?" Zoe asked.

"30." Frida answered.

"Oh man! When this is over I really need to work out more!" Django said.

When they finally reached the top they found El Demonio and his three henchmen.

"Well done children. I'm impressed you made it this far." El Demonio said.

"Where's Manny?" Django asked.

"Of course." He snapped his fingers. Then the roar of El tigre was heard and Manny landed in front of them.

"Destroy them!" He ordered.

Manny ran after the three of them fighting like mad.

"Whoa! Being under the control of an evil deamon has really improved his fighting!" Zoe said.

She tried to blast him but he dodged the laser easily.

"Look man I don't wanna do this." Django said as he fought with Him.

"Then your defeat should be easy." Manny said.

Then in one move he flung both Django and Zoe into the arms of El Demonio's henchmen.

"Hello fellas." Django said nervously.

"Two down one to go." El Demonio said turning to Frida. "Kill her!"

Manny faced Frida and started walking toward her. She backed away feeling very scared.

"Manny don't this!" She cried.

"Shut up!" Manny yelled. He brought out his claws and raised them. Frida backed up until she reached the edge.

"Manny look at me! Don't you know me?"

Manny lowered his claws and looked at her. Tears were in her eyes.

"I gave you an order! Kill her!" El Demonio yelled.

"Don't do it Manny!" Django said.

"Shut him up!" El Demonio ordered to the theives.

"My head! I can't think!" Manny cried. He kept hearing one voice after another.

"Manny please you're my best friend! I care about you!" Frida said.

Suddenly her foot slipped and she fell off the edge. Quickly she grabbed a nearby line and hung on for dear life. She had never been so scared in her life, she felt dizzy and weak. Then the line snapped and she fell.

"Manny! Help me!" She screamed.

"Frida? Frida!" Manny jumped off the building desperately reaching for Frida. Then he caught her and fired his claw to pull them up. Frida fainted when she landed in Manny's arms. He carried her bridal style as he walked across the floor.

"What are you doing?" El Demonio said. "Obey me! Obey-"

But Manny just punched him in the face and continued carrying Frida.

"Stop him!"

The crooks ran to attack Manny and he blew them away with a tigre roar.

"No! No! You can't defeat me!"

Then Manny grabbed El Demonio and threw him off the building. And when he landed the gauntlet broke and the skull was destroyed. Manny's eyes turned green and he looked down at Frida. She laid there in his arms he held her closer to him.

"Frida, wake up. Please." He said softly.

He kissed her forehead gently. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Manny, you're okay."

"I'm here Frida."

"Hey guys take a look at this!" Django called.

They looked over the edge where El Demonio had fallen.

"He's gone!" Zoe gasped.

"And he's still out there but I'm gonna find him." Manny said.

The police arrived and the three crooks were arrested. The next day Manny and Frida went out to the arcade and to the ice cream shop. It was a fun day, they ended it by sitting in a tree and watching the sun go down.

"Hey Frida. I got you something."

He handed her a small box. Frida opened it and inside was a sliver locket with a ruby and a sapphire on it.

"Manny it's beautiful." She said.

"It was my great, great, great, great, great, grandmother's."

"Can you put on me?"

"Sure."

He put the necklace on her, it was a perfect fit. Then she placed her head on his shoulder and they just watched the day end.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Future Shock

"Good morning class. Today we are going to talk about your future." The teacher said. "For three days you will visit three counselors who will talk to you about the three main things in a person's future. College, career, and personal life."

For the first day the students visited the counselor on colleges.

"Okay Diego what college do you plan to attend?" The counselor said.

"I plan to get a scholarship in soccer."

"That's smart. Next!"

Manny entered the room.

"Manny Rivera?"

"Yeah."

"What college do you plan to attend?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it much."

"That's normal but you need to pick something before you graduate."

Manny left the office lost thought about what the counselor said. He had never given much thought about his future. It made him nervous to think about it. What would happen when he became a man? Would he become good or evil? Would he go insane like the original El tigre?

"Hey dude." Frida said.

"Hey Frida. What did you pick?"

"I picked community college. What did you pick?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well I hope I still get to see you."

Manny thought about that too. What if he didn't see Frida again after high school? He thought about that all the way home.

"Miho are you alright?" Rodolfo asked.

"No. Today we talked about our future."

"Oh they're still doing that?"

"Well I know what Manny is going to pick." Grandpapi said.

"You do?"

"He's going to become evil and takeover the world!"

"I don't know Grandpapi I still haven't decided yet. Hey did you go college?"

"No I dropped out of high school."

"I went to college." Rodolfo said.

"Yeah but he didn't finish. Wanna know why?"

"Papi don't tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"It's something he did which was stupid and irresponsible."

"Don't you dare tell him!"

"Fine but he's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?"

"Um...You know I think I should go." With that Rodolfo ran out of the house.

The next day the students visited the counselor for careers.

"Carlos what do you plan to do for a living?"

"I hope to become a chemist."

"Good. Now Armand what do you want to do?"

"Open my own arcade."

"Interesting. Frida?"

"I hope to be a singer."

"Impressive. And Manny?"

"I plan to become a hero or villain."

"No I mean career choice."

"Um...I don't know."

"Well the clock is ticking."

After school Manny stopped by the library to talk to his mother.

"Oh dear. Your father and grandfather have been so busy pushing you to be hero or villain that they never considered your other future plans." Maria said.

"You went to college right?"

"Yeah but I didn't finish."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know. Your father wouldn't be too happy."

"This again? Come on Mom please tell me."

"I'm sorry but if anyone is going to tell you about this it's going to be your father." She climbed up the ladder and grabbed a few books.

"In the mean time why don't you read some books on colleges and career choices."

Manny was reluctant to read them but he did barrow them.

On the last day the students went to see the counselor on personal life.

"What is this for?" Manny asked.

"I'm just going to talk to you about the relationships you'll have in future."

"Like?"

"Well do you plan to get married?"

"Um yes."

"Anyone in particular?"

Manny blushed.

"Um no!"

"Liar."

"What?"

"Don't lie to me I'm a counselor. You have someone in mind I can see it in your eyes. But I won't pry that's your business."

"What could that lady be talking about?" Manny said as he came home.

"Manny? Can I talk to you?" Rodolfo said.

"Sure."

Rodolfo took a deep breath and sat next to him.

"The reason I never finished college is because I tried to run away with your mother."

"Really? I never thought you'd do something like that."

"I know and it upset both our families especially your grandfather Ramiro, May he rest in peace." Rodolfo rubbed his neck. "When he found out we got married he beat the crap out of me and tried to throw me in jail. Your mother didn't wanna see him again for about a year."

"Whoa! That's stupid but sweet."

"Yeah I know."

That night while Manny was getting ready for bed he started reading the books and to his surprise it proved to be very helpful. He really got interested in the art career by morning he had his entire plan.

"I plan to attend community college and become an artist." Manny said to the teacher.

"Wonderful plan Mr. Rivera." The teacher said.

"Dude I think it's so romantic that your parents ran away together." Frida said.

"Yeah I guess. I just hope I don't do anything like that."

"You don't plan to get married."

"I plan to get married just not until I finish college."

"Smart dude." Frida said giving him a thumbs up. "So you plan to be an artist?"

"Yeah and you know artists and singers work together." Manny said.

"Yeah! Which means you and I can still be friends even after college."

"Looks like our future is set."

"Our future?"

"Uhhh...Oh no! Not that kind of future." Manny started sweating. "You know maybe we should get home."


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: The Accident

"So what are you doing this weekend" Frida asked.

"I'm doing a stunt." Manny said. "Those annoying bullies dared me roll down the volcano. Wanna watch?"

"I can't my family and I are going to a dinner with the other cops." Frida said. "My mom is gonna make me wear a dress and heals but thankfully no one I know will see me in them."

"Shoot!" Manny mumbled.

"Anyway I gotta go."

On Saturday all the students watched as Manny stood on top of the volcano with roller skates. Manny took a deep breath and then started skating. He did flips and jumps as he did this. The students cheered as they watched him but then one of the wheels on his skates broke off. He started rapidly falling down the volcano like crazy.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

When he landed he was covered in scratches and bruises. Then all of sudden a monster appeared and started attacking the town. Manny didn't feel like fighting him but he still had to help so he spun his belt buckle. He fought the monster but every-time the monster hit him where he had injuries it felt like a knife jabbing him. Finally Manny pulled a bolder on top of the monster with his chain claw. But before it fell on him the monster threw him against a brick fall. His body was scraped and bruised, he had a black eye, and a large cut on his forehead which was bleeding. He had never felt so much pain in his life then he blacked out. When he woke up he was lying down and everything was dizzy. He saw Frida pressing a wash cloth to his head, humming a tune. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was wavy and pinned back with a sliver barrette.

"Are you an angel?" He asked dazed.

"Manny it's me." Frida giggled.

She wiped his cut which made him wince and hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry this may sting a little." Frida said. "Oh man! I hope these scrapes aren't infected."

Frida gently placed her hand on his cheek to check the cuts. Manny held it there and sighed contently at her touch. Her hand felt soft against his face.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Then he passed out again, Frida kissed his forehead. When he woke up again he was in his bed with a bandage over his head. He got up and went into the living room where his parents and grandfather were waiting.

"Manny! Thank goodness you're okay." Maria said.

"What's going on?" Manny asked as his family hugged.

"You had a very bad accident but you're alright." Rodolfo said.

"I...I had a funny dream about Frida."

"Oh no Miho! Frida found you unconscious on the way back from her family dinner." Rodolfo explained. "She called us soon after. But since she cleaned that nasty cut on you're head all we had to do is patch you up."

"The doctor said you're gonna have to rest for awhile." Maria said. "So back to bed."

Frida came by later on to check on him.

"Hey dude. Are you okay?" Frida asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore." Manny said. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem. You were pretty beaten up for a brief moment you woke up and you started acting a little weird."

"What did I do?"

"You asked me if I was an angel."

Manny blushed with embarrassment.

"Well...I felt like I was dead and when I woke up you were in white."

"Oh I got ya and as soon as your better we'll go out to the arcade and get ice cream." Frida said. "In the meantime I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Great! So you're my nurse?"

"Yeah you could say that."

In about two weeks Manny was healed and the two of them celebrating by playing in the arcade until their eyes hurt and the ate ice cream until they had stomachaches.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Guy's Night and Girl's Night

 **Warning this episode contains some material that may not be suitable for kids under the age 13**

It was Friday night and Manny received a call from Django to meet him somewhere at 6:00. He arrived on time but Django didn't show up til 7:00.

"What took you so long?" Manny asked.

"Sorry I got jumped by some zombies and they threw me into a dumpster!"

"Now why did you call me here?"

"Oh right! I called you here because we're going to have a guy's night."

"Really? What kind?"

"You know junk food, graffiti, gambling, car racing, spying and law rebellion."

"Awesome!"

"Now first on the list we're gonna vandalize Vice Principle Chakal's office."

Meanwhile at Frida's house...

"Miha?" Carmela asked. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing Mama, Manny's just busy and I have nothing to do."

"You know honey I think you should make some girl friends."

"With who?"

"Funny you should mention that. I recently spoke with Carmelita Aves and she wants to find a friend for her little girl."

"Mama! Did you just say Carmelita Aves?"

"Yes."

"Mama she's Zoe's mother! Zoe is my arch enemy."

"She is? Oh no! I wish you had told me that sooner."

"Mama! You didn't!"

Then the doorbell rang and there at the door was Carmelita and Zoe.

"Hola Carmela." Carmelita said. "Hola Frida."

"Mama you can't make me be friends with Suarez! She's stupid! Mean! And-" Zoe said.

"Will you excuse us?" Carmelita said covering Zoe's mouth and walking outside. "Now listen young lady! You need to stop obsessing over that Rivera boy and get a life.

So the two sat there in Frida's bedroom not saying a word to each other. Finally Frida stood up and started speaking.

"Alright Aves what's up? Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Not a clue!"

"It was kindergarten. Manny and I were friends but after he got detention and met you he forgot all about me."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I swear!"

Zoe took a deep breath and sighed.

"That's not the only reason. I've always been jealous of you."

"Why?"

"Because you and Manny are so close, because you're a good singer, because your father didn't abandon you not caring that he had a newborn daughter to take care of!"

Zoe broke down on her knees crying. Frida felt her anger and hatred for Zoe fade and in it's place she felt sorrow and compassion.

"Your father loves you more than his own life while mine was willing to trade me for a few cigarets and some cocaine." She sobbed. "He was furious when my mother got pregnant and when I was born he left as soon as he got the chance."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's not your fault. And I am so sorry for being so horrible to you I just wanted what you had."

"So what do you say we forget all this and have a girl's night?"

"Alright."

Back in town El tigre and Django were having the time of their lives. They did huge stunts, set off fire works, teepeed Chakal's house, and stole two motorcycles.

"Dude! This rocks!" Manny said.

"I've never felt so alive!" Django shouted.

"But you're dead!

"I know!"

Manny felt his phone buzz and he checked the message.

"Hey Frida text me! She's doing a girl's night with Zoe."

"Really? Manny I think it's time we do my favorite thing about guy's night."

At Frida's house Zoe and Frida were doing a girl's night but not a normal one. They did makeovers on Sartana, watched gothic, slaughtering but passionate and romantic movies, and had exploding pillow fights.

"This is amazing! Who knew you could be so fun." Frida said.

"Alright now for my favorite part." Zoe said. "Are your ears pierced?"

"No."

"Do you want them to be?"

One minute later...

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"It's okay! It will only hurt for a few minutes." Zoe reassured.

"You sure?"

"Promise."

Outside the house.

"I don't know if we should be doing this?" Manny asked.

"Oh come on it's just harmless spying." Django said.

They climbed up the wall, sat on a tree branch, and peered through the window.

"Now all we have to do is wait until they change into their PJs and then the show will begin." Django said.

They waited for about 30 minutes then Zoe grabbed her bag and pulled out her sleepwear. Then went into another room to change.

"Oh man!" Django said. "Excuse me dude I gotta see this."

He climbed around to the other room. Manny wanted to jump and leave but when Frida took off her shirt he froze. She was wearing a tight undershirt that fit her figure perfectly. Manny never noticed Frida had an hour glass figure until now, it was so curvy. He also noticed how well developed her breasts were. He started sweating and purring, she had such a gorgeous body that he desperately wanted to touch. As she started to pull her undershirt off the tree branch he was sitting on broke and he fell.

"Who's there?" Frida said pulling her shirt down. She went over to the window and looked out. Manny quickly hid.

Watching through the bathroom window. Django was waiting for Zoe to unchange. Zoe took off her boots and stockings. Django started drooling when he saw her long legs which were very smooth looking. Django loved a woman with sexy legs. She was about to pull off her dress when his foot slipped and he fell off. Zoe looked back at the window but saw nothing.

"Hey Frida!" Zoe called.

"Yeah!"

"I think someone is creeping around the house."

"Really? Well no problem I'll just let out my dogs and they'll chase whoever it is away."

"Oh crud!" Manny said.

Quickly El tigre ran from that house as fast as he could. He finally stopped when he reached his own house. Django appeared a few minutes later.

"Where have you been?" Manny asked.

"Trying to out run Frida's Hell hounds!" He shouted. "One of them took my arm!"

"Yeah they really like bones."

"Anyway before I left I picked up some souvenirs. "Django pulled out a pair of black, tight panties. "These are Zoe's."

"You stole her underwear!"

"Stealing is such a nasty word, I prefer the term take without asking."

He put them to his face and sniffed.

"Mmmm! Strawberries! Her natural scent."

"Your sick man!"

"Hey! Don't be mad! I got you something from Frida."

He tossed him white, lace panties. Manny blushed when he caught them. He started feeling the material.

"I really shouldn't." Manny brought them to his face and inhaled then exhaled smiling. "She smells like vanilla. That is a beautiful scent on her."

"Dude! I am loving Zoe's."

Manny took one more wiff then he shoved them into his pocket.

"Oh Lord! I'm keeping these."

"You and me both." Django put his pair in a secret compartment in his guitar.

"Best night ever!" Manny shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Game of Death

Manny was in the middle of having lunch with his family and Frida, when a strange orb rolled into the room.

"What's that?" Frida asked.

"I don't know." Rodolfo said picking it up.

Then it started to glow and in a flash they were transported to a large arena.

"What the heck?" Manny said.

Suddenly they realized the bleachers were filled with all the villains of Miracle City.

"Hello Riveras!" A voice called from a microphone.

"Who are you?" Rodolfo said.

"My identity shall remain a secret until further notice."

"Hey buddy! Why are we here?" Manny asked.

"And what's with all the villains?" Frida said.

"So glad you asked. You see Riveras and lovely friend of theirs, you have all been summoned here for the ultimate revenge."

"Say what?" Grandpapi said.

"Think of it as a game. In which you all try to dodge by challenges and you die!" Then a large monster appeared. "Let's get ready to rumble."

They activated their mystical items and started fighting it. The monster roared then stepped on Grandpapi and vanished.

"Father!"

"Grandpapi!"

"Don't panic! He's not dead!" The voice said. "When one of you get defeated, then you get sent to my private jail and all of you get defeated then, game over!"

Manny jumped up and sliced off it's head.

"Go, Manny!" Frida cheered. But the audience booed and hissed.

"Next round!" The voice said. Large bolders with spikes came rolling down. Manny and Rodolfo dodged one after another. "Hey look! It's Pantera's ex wife, Maria!"

"Where?" Rodolfo turned his head looking love struck and a bolder crushed him.

"Well, I should've seen that coming." He said when he arrived in the jail.

"Hello Rodolfo, care to play poker?"

"Papi! I never gamble."

"You don't have to gamble just play the game."

"Fine! Pass the cards."

Back in the arena it was the last round.

"Alright kid. You think you're tough? Then try fighting a hydra." The voice said.

"Hydra? Why does that name ring a bell?" Frida asked.

The hydra had three heads that hissed and growled. Manny jumped up and cut off one of it's heads.

"Now I remember. Manny stop!" Frida said.

"But Manny just sliced off the other two.

"Manny, you shouldn't have done that!"

"Why!"

"Because when you cut off a hydra's head-"

Then they saw the hydra now had nine more heads.

"Three more grow back."

"Oh come on! That's not fair!"

He ran up on to the hydra and plunged his claws into it's chest. It screeched and turned to black ooze that filled the arena.

"Manny! Hydra blood is extremely poisonous!"

"Hold on Frida!"

Manny grabbed her and pulled them up with his chain. A wave of black ooze followed them, if it touched them then they would be poisoned at it would be game over. Thinking fast Manny flung them up and out of the arena to safety. As they swung by they knocked over a curtain revealing a man with a microphone.

"Who are you?" Manny asked.

The man just changed into a flaming demon.

"El Demonio!"

"Did ya miss me?"

"No. But now I can crush you!"

"Guess again!" Then he vanished and Rodolfo and Grandpapi appeared.

"You guys okay?" Frida said.

"Yeah, we're fine and I beat your Grandpapi at poker six times."

"Beginner's luck!"

"Dad! El Demonio was the one who brought us here." Manny said.

"He got away, didn't he?" Rodolfo said.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry we'll catch him!"

Rodolfo turned to the audience of villains.

"Now all of you, get out of here before I call the police!"


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: El tigre no more part 1

"Happy 16th birthday, Manny!" A crowd of people said.

"Thanks everyone." Manny said.

"Now make a wish." Maria said bringing over a cake with lit candles.

Manny thought for a minute then blew out the candles. Everyone ate cake and exchanged gifts. At 10:00 the party ended and everyone went home. Manny hurried up to his bedroom then went to bed feeling happy. He was now 16 years old, he was practically half adult. He had a feeling things were going to get a lot better. The next morning he hurried off to school, on the way he noticed a bank robbery. He spun his belt and went to stop it. It was the Titanium Titan.

"Hold it right there!" A cop said.

"I surrender!" He said.

"Oh boy." Manny said.

The Titan slammed the policeman into a wall and then tried to crush Manny.

"Manny Rivera? Is that you? You look just like your father when he was 16."

"Drop the money!"

"Sure! After I kill you!"

They engaged in a fight. The Titan pinned him to the floor and sneered.

"You know I want to kill you. But I just thought of something better, I'm going to ruin your life like you ruined mine!" He glitched his teeth. "I'm gonna take away everything you love, make you wish you were dead, and then grant your wish!"

He released him and walked away. Manny eventually arrived at school.

"Hey dude!" Frida said.

"Hey."

"So you wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure."

After school they went to the arcade and the ice cream shop. As they walked home Manny couldn't stop looking at Frida. She had grown so much in the past few years, her hair had gotten much longer, her figure was perfect, and her body had a certain glow to it. One thing did stay the same, her eyes. Her big, beautiful, blue eyes had never changed and he was glad they didn't.

"Dude! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...fine."

"Well I gotta run."

When he got home he found Django in his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to borrow a few things."

"Borrow or steal?"

"Eh, heh heh...um...you know you look different."

"I am 16 now."

"No. Emotionally, anything happen?"

"No. I just hung out with Frida today."

"Oh I see."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious. You're falling in love with Frida."

"What! No!"

"Oh come on, you totally have feelings for her."

"I do not! We're friends! I would never date her. Even though she's a good friend and very helpful and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen-" Manny froze and blushed. Django grinned at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh my God! I am falling in love with her!"

"Congratulations! You just figured out something we all knew for 16 years."

"Oh man! Oh man!"

"I guess this isn't a good thing."

"I don't know what happened? I couldn't help it!"

"Well she is pretty hot."

"Yeah but she's more than that. She's smart, independent, loyal, free spirited. She's the most wonderful thing in my life."

"Wow! You got it bad!"

"I know. Look, maybe it'll just blow over if I ignore it."

"What! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's love! You can't just ignore it!"

"And what do you know about love?"

"Well, actually I...ugh! Zoe and I are dating!"

"Dude! Seriously? When?"

"Ever since that night we met, we tried to ignore our feelings but our passion for each other just wouldn't rest."

"Wow! That's kinda poetic."

"I know! It scares me!"

"Huh...so my dad was right, love is a jewel."

"When did he said that?"

"When my grandpa almost married your grandma."

"Okay, first of all. Ewwwww! Oh gross! Second, your dad is right and you need to tell her soon, and third. Eww! That's disgusting! Ugh! Oh Eww! It's against nature!"

The next day Manny went for walk when something knocked him out. When he woke up he was El tigre and inside of a jewelry store.

"Huh? What?"

He pulled a necklace out of his pocket.

"What the?"

"Freeze!" Police officers surrounded him with guns. "Put your claws where I can see them."

"Wait! I didn't do this!"

But Manny was taken to jail. His father had to bail him out.

"Well that's 800,000$ down the drain." Rodolfo grumbled.

"I'm telling you I didn't do it. Someone knocked me out! I was framed!"

"Hmm...you do have a large bump on your head."

But that was only the beginning of his problems. The media started painting him as a criminal. The press were printing newspapers with Manny becoming a villain as the headline. To make matters worse there were more robberies and he kept getting framed for them.

"I don't understand how this happens! I don't even remember it happening!"

"I think El Demonio is taking over you again." Rodolfo suggested. "Let me examine your belt."

Manny gave it to Rodolfo for examination. We went outside and spotted Frida at the churro stand.

"Hey!" Manny said.

"Hey dude, I heard about what's happened. I'm sorry."

"I need a break. Hey you wanna do something tomorrow night? Something special?"

"You mean like a date?"

"No! Just two friends going to dinner."

"I'd love to! I mean sure."

The next night Manny and Frida did everything they could to look nice. They both took baths and brushed their teeth. Manny combed his hair, put on cologne, shaved off a few whiskers, and wore his best suit. Frida brushed her hair, sprayed some perfume, put on some make-up, and wore a midnight blue dress. They had a wonderful time at dinner and then took a walk around town.

"I had a wonderful time." Frida said.

"Me too. I really needed this."

They gazed at each other then leaned in. Their lips were just about to touch when the bank alarm went off.

"Oh come on! Now?"

Manny spun his belt buckle and ran to the bank. The thugs robbing it quickly attacked him, they pinned him down and punched him. Manny couldn't take it, he panicked. He punched them like crazy. He felt a hand on his shoulder which startled him into scratching the person. He turned around and was horrified by what he saw. It was Frida standing there with a cut on her face which was bleeding.

"No!" Manny gasped.

"Manny! It's okay. It's just a scratch, I'm fine."

"Frida stay away from him!" It was Chief Suarez.

"Dad! It was an accident! He didn't mean to!"

"You get in the car young lady! Now!" Frida went to the police car reluctantly.

"You're a monster! I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!"

Manny ran away in fear. Back at Frida's house her father was having a talk with her.

"He attacked you! He's dangerous!"

"Emiliano, please remember your blood pressure." Carmela said.

"Mom, Dad, it was an accident! And it's just a scratch!"

"He's a criminal!"

"You don't know him!"

"You are not to see him anymore and that's final!"

"No it's not! I love him!" Frida cried.

"What! You can't love him!" Emiliano shouted. "I forbid it!"

"Emiliano!" Carmela cried.

"Dad, I'm not a child! You're not gonna tell me who I can and can't love!"

"Got to your room! You're grounded! And if I see that boy around you I'll shoot him dead!"

Frida burst into tears and ran to her room crying.

"Frida wait!" Carmela called. "Emiliano! Have you lost your mind?"

"I won't have her getting hurt."

"You just threatened to kill a boy! Emiliano, they're just kids."

She ran to Frida's bedroom to comfort her daughter. In an alleyway Manny sat crying, he had lost the most important thing in his life. All because of his stupid belt. Being El tigre had brought him nothing but trouble. He ripped his belt off and glared at it.

"I'm El tigre no more!"

He threw the belt in a trash can and walked away.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: El tigre no more part 2

Manny woke up one morning feeling like a new person. He had given up being El tigre much to the shock of his family, but he was convinced that giving it up was the best thing he ever did.

"Rivera!" Vice Principle Chakal shouted one morning. "You threw a truck on my house last night!"

"No I didn't! How could I? I don't have my belt anymore."

"You...don't? Then who did?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was some villain."

Manny's life seemed to get better after that. He no longer got blamed for crimes and he actually started to better in school. He stayed out of trouble, he got to do more fun things, his life had no worries.

"Manny! Are you sure you're happy with being just a regular kid?" Rodolfo asked.

"Yes. That belt brought me nothing but trouble and now that it's gone I can just relax and be me."

"Okay, I just hope you made the right choice."

Later that day as Manny walked to the arcade he spotted a group of thugs beating up someone.

"Hand over the money!"

"Help! Someone help me!"

Manny couldn't do anything but watch. Then he walked away feeling a little guilty. Manny went to the arcade and looked for Frida but she wasn't there. He didn't see her around school lately either. He didn't see her at all, it was like she had disappeared. Then he finally saw her in the hallway at school.

"Frida! Hey! I need to talk to you."

She just started to run away, Manny went after her and eventually caught her.

"Frida. I haven't seen you anywhere. Are you avoiding me?"

"No...Yes."

"Why?"

"My Dad doesn't want me around you anymore." She said. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Frida ran home after school in tears. When she got home she threw herself on the bed sobbing. Carmela came in and rubbed Frida's back.

"Oh, Mama! It was terrible!" Frida wept. "I'll never forget the hurt look on Manny's face when I told him I couldn't see him anymore."

"I'm sorry Miha. You're father is a stubborn man." Carmela held her daughter as she cried. Later on when Emiliano came home from work, she decided to have a talk with him.

"I've never seen her so heartbroken."

"She'll get over it."

"What is wrong with you?" She said. "You can't just keep her away from Manny forever."

"I'm trying to protect her! Why can't you understand that?"

"Emiliano, I want her to be safe too...but I also want her to be happy." She said softly.

"That boy is dangerous!" Emiliano shouted.

"Fine! Keep her locked away from a friend. But if we lose our daughter because of your selfishness, I'll leave you!"

She marched into her bedroom and slammed the door. As the days went by crime continued to go up. People were robbed and attacked. It was too much for White Pantera to handle alone. Manny looked out the window and watched two thieves rob an old man. He laid down on his bed, overcome with guilt.

"What am I supposed to do? Am I not supposed to have what I want!" He thought about what Frida had told him a few days ago. She looked so sad and hurt. He realized that he could never be around Frida and be El tigre at the same time. He received a text on his cell phone from Frida.

Meet me by Main Street tomorrow at 4:00.

Manny waited by Main Street until Frida came later on.

"Hi." Manny said.

"Hey." She said. "It's great to see you."

"You too."

"So I heard you gave up being El tigre. Why?"

"Because I kept getting blamed for everything that went wrong."

"Is that all?"

Manny looked at the part of the cheek where he had scratched her a few weeks ago.

"It healed within a week." Frida said. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Um...does your dad know your here."

"No. I don't care what he says or thinks! You're my friend."

"Wh...why did you call me here?"

Frida took a deep breath then gazed at him.

"I have a question and I want you to give me an honest answer."

"What is it?"

"Do you love me or not?"

Manny froze on the spot, he didn't say a word. He just stared at her shaking then he swallowed hard and spoke.

"I...I...I...Car!"

"Car?"

"Car! Get down!"

Manny grabbed her and hit the ground as a car was flung over them. He shielded her from the broken glass that fell on them. The two stood up looked around as people ran in fear.

"What the heck was that?" Manny said.

Then they heard large footsteps that shook the ground. The Titanium Titan came toward them grinning wickedly.

"Manny Rivera, and his little girlfriend."

"What do you want?" Manny said.

He grabbed Manny by the throat and pulled him up close.

"I want a battle between you and me. The final battle!"

"I can't! I lost my belt!"

"Find it!"

The Titan glared at Frida.

"Or I'll break her pretty little neck!"

"If you lay one finger on her I swear I'll kill you!"

The Titan just laughed and threw Manny against a wall.

"Leave him alone!" Frida cried.

"You're coming with me!" The Titan snatched Frida with one of his metal arms. Manny tried to stop him but the Titan punched him hard on the head.

The Titanium Titan laughed as everything around Manny got dizzy. That last thing he heard was Frida screaming as she was being carried away. He stood up and tried to go after them but he just fell back down.

"Frida." That was the last thing he said before he blacked out. He woke up an hour later with his head throbbing. He ran through town searching everywhere for his belt. Then he spotted it in Dr. Chipolte Jr.'s lair.

"At last I finally have it! Now to take over the world- Huh? Where did it go?"

Manny had swiped it while his back was turned.

"Noooo! Curse you El tigre!"

Back the Titanium Titan's new lair, Frida was chained up and desperately struggling to break free.

"Hey! You creep!" She cried. "Let me go!"

"I can't let you go! Not until Manny comes to fight me!"

"You know what, you've spent 16 years trying to kill him! Get a life!"

"Silence!" He shouted. "Once El tigre is gone, the first thing I'm going to do is glue your mouth shut!"

Then they heard the roar of El tigre. The Titan laughed as he approached Manny.

"Where is she?" Manny asked.

"Oh she'll be just fine! Let's fight!"

They tackled each other punching and kicking. The Titan threw Manny to the ground and punched him. The boy jumped up and slammed the Titan against concrete.

"If you've hurt her I'll make you suffer!"

"Oh how sweet! El tigre is in love!"

He pinned Manny to the ground and held him there. He punched Manny repeatedly blistering and bruising his face. He scratched Manny's body tearing his suit and leaving bleeding cuts. Then he yanked off Manny's mask and clutched his face.

"I wanna see the look on your face when I tell you this. I framed you for all those robberies and if that wasn't enough get this!" He laughed. "Once you're gone I'm gonna tear your little girlfriend apart. I'm gonna finish her nice and slow!"

Manny was enraged with anger and developed new kind of strength that made him force the Titan off him. He glowed bright green and roared. Then he attacked the Titan like a savage beast. He was half way close to killing him when the lair started to shake.

"This whole place is gonna fall apart!" Manny gasped.

"Help!" Frida shrieked.

Manny released the Titan and headed over to her.

"Hang on Frida!"

He broke the chains and carried her bridal style as he swung off. The whole building collapsed to pieces. Manny carried Frida to her house and placed her in her bedroom. Frida's parents weren't home, they were looking for her. It was late at night.

"You okay?" Manny asked.

"Yes. But you...you're really hurt."

"I'll be fine." He started to leave but then stopped himself and faced her.

"Frida...I...I"

"You do love me."

"I do. More than anything in the world."

They leaned in closer and sparks went off when their lips touched. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his curls. Her lips felt so soft against his. When they parted they smiled at each other.

"You're a lot cuter without your mask."

"Um...Frida?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do about your dad?"

"I'll think of something."

She laid her head on his shoulder, she was exhausted from today and so was he. He scooped her up and carried her over to the bed where they fell asleep together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Payback time

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equia Rivera!" Rodolfo yelled. "You've really done it this time!"

"All I did was throw a water balloon on the school." Manny argued.

"Yeah. One the size of Manhattan! Look at this bill! As punishment you're going to pay me back!"

"But Dad-"

"No it's final!"

Manny walked out of his house hanging his head in depression. Then he walked by Sartana's house.

"Django Ricardo Jose Estaban of the Dead! Just wait til you're mother hears about this!" Sartana screamed.

"Come on Nana!" He heard Django say.

The door flung open and Sartana tossed Django on the side walk.

"And don't come home until you pay back every last penny!"

She slammed the door.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Manny asked.

"I..I..uh accidentally blew up some of Nana's treasure."

Manny raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Okay a lot of it! Anyway I have to pay her back."

"Same here, except I have to pay for damage. So any ideas?"

"I know let's sell stolen property."

"No."

"Okay...how about chocolate?"

"Good idea."

So they took a bag of chocolate bars and went to the first house.

(Knock-knock)

The door opened and a man came out.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hello sir, would you like some chocolate?" Manny asked.

"Chocolate? Did you say chocolate?"

"Yes sir, with or without nuts?" Django said.

"Chocolate! Chocolate! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!

Manny and Django started to back away slowly then they took off running and the man chased after them. An hour later they came back with no chocolate with torn clothes, scratched faces, and no money.

"That guy was a lunatic!" Django said. "He ate that chocolate so fast that he bit my head!"

"Hey you got something wedged in your skull."

Django pulled it out.

"Oh my God! It's his tooth! He lodged one his teeth in my head!"

"Okay no more selling chocolate to crazy maniacs." Manny said looking at his ripped shirt. "Now what?"

"Let's try a car wash."

But they ended up breaking the windows. Then they tried dog walking but all the dogs kept burying parts of Django's body. Those two tried one thing after another but it failed.

"Oh man! This sucks! Hey spike give me back my leg!"

"Okay so far we have made nothing."

"Stupid dogs! Always stealing my body parts!"

"Django, we're never gonna make the money at this rate."

"So we get money the fast way...gambling."

They went to Calavera and placed bets. All the villains bet money, gold, and weapons. They played for 5 hours straight with Manny and Django wining every time.

"Awesome! We win again!" Manny laughed.

"We'll take our winings now." Django said.

"Wait a minute man! Your dice are loaded!" El Oso said.

"Loaded? Django!"

"What? You know I never play fair."

The villians glared at them and started attacking. Manny spun his belt and Django strummed his guitar. The two boys were pounded by one villians after another. It was a medly of pain.

"You just had to cheat!" Manny groaned.

"I'm sorry! I can't resist cheating!"

Manny looked over at the pile of stuff that had been better on. One of them was a stick of dynamite.

"Django! Pass me a lighter!"

He tossed it to him.

"Any last words man!"

"Uh four actually." Manny lighting the fuse. "Fire in the hole!"

Then an explosion went off launching Manny, Django, and the stuff back to Miracle City.

"Sweet! We made it! And we have enough money and gold to pay back our folks, right Django..Django? Django?"

"Help! Spike has my head!"


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: First Date

"Oh Frida, I love you." Manny said as he and Frida kissed inside their special place. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you too, Manny." She held his face as their lips locked. They made out for 15 minutes they stopped. They had made some modifications to their place. They hung up some pictures, Manny had painted a mural, (considering he plans to be an artist.) Frida kept her instruments there and practiced there, they also added in a bed for those nights Frida's sisters had their boyfriends over.

"Manny we need to talk." She sighed.

"Oh no! You're breaking up with me!"

"Manny."

"Why? Is it because I smell? I can't help it I'm just a man!"

"No! You're smell is fine. But all we ever do is make out and I want more."

"Oh thank you God!" Manny said as he jumped with her on the bed.

"Hold it tiger boy! Not that kind of more, I mean we've never been on a date as a couple."

"Okay then let's go on a date I know this great place for dinner and we can catch a movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'll pay for everything."

"Oh Manny, you're so wonderful." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

On Saturday night Manny and Frida went to a fancy restaurant for dinner.

"So are you having a good time?" He asked.

"Yes. How did you afford all this?"

"Let's just say the mayor owes me a favor."

Scene flashes back to the mayor dancing in his underwear and El tigre taking a picture. "Heh, heh, blackmail." He chuckled. Scene changes back to the date.

"So far this date has been- oh no!"

"What?"

They looked over and saw Emiliano and Carmela enter the restaurant. Frida ducked under the table with Manny following.

"What's going on?" Manny asked.

"The thing is I...I...I never told my parents we were dating."

"Why?"

"Manny it took my dad half a month to let us be friends again, imagine how he would feel if we were dating?"

Manny thought for a minute then an image of Emiliano trying to kill him came into his mind.

"Okay you got a point. But what do we do?"

"First thing's first let's get out of here before they see us."

They carefully crawled under the tables and toward the door.

"Sorry about dinner." Frida said.

"No big deal."

They went for a walk in the park.

"I'm sorry, this date hasn't been so good." Frida said.

"It's okay. At least we're together." Manny said.

"I know, but my dad will explode. Just get give me some time."

"Okay."

Suddenly the bank exploded. El Oso was robbing the bank.

"Oh great! I gotta go." Manny said.

"Okay..." Frida sighed.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

Manny spun his belt buckle and hurried to the bank.

"You just had to rob the bank tonight!" He groaned.

"Hey man, it's Wednesday. My usual."

"I know but I have a date."

"Date? Say no more man, I can help."

"Really?"

"You helped me with my lady problems so I'll help you man."

"How?"

"Wait here."

When he came back he had bouquet of flowers and two slips of paper.

"Here you go, man."

"Wow! Two tickets to that new action movie. Thanks! Hey wait! Where did you get these?"

"My brother brings home some weird stuff, man."

Manny ran back to where Frida was. She liked the flowers and they enjoyed the movie. At the end Manny brought her home.

"Well, that was a good first date." Frida said.

"Yeah it was."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and hurried inside. Manny sighed happily and swung off.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: El Chupacabra part 1

Manny and Frida were walking when they saw something moving around in a trash can.

"What is that?" Frida asked.

"I don't know." Manny said. He had one hand over his belt and the other protectively holding Frida.

Then out popped a little Chupacabra.

"Chui? Chui! Oh Chui! I've missed you!" He picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey cutie! Nice to see you again." Frida said.

But the reunion was cut short when they remembered what happened last time.

"Wait! We can't keep him. He's a goat eater." Manny sighed.

Chui gave him a sad look, then pulled out a carrot and started eating it.

"Um Manny, I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure what he just ate wasn't a goat." Frida said. "I think he's a vegetarian."

"Which means I can keep him!"

At the Rivera house...

"You can't keep him!" Rodolfo said.

"But Dad, he's gone total vegan." Manny said. "See!"

He handed Chui a carrot and the creature devoured it.

"And look at this."

He brought Chui over to a goat pen. Chui sniffed the goats and stuck out his tongue.

"Eww!"

"See?"

"Well, considering he no longer craves goat meat I suppose we can keep him."

"Thank you!"

"But if he so much as nibbles on a goat, we're getting rid of him!"

"Okay Dad."

Later that night Manny, Frida, and Django went to pull some pranks.

"Oh, dudes! Chakal is going to have glue in his hair for weeks." Django laughed.

"I know! Oh hey have you met Chui?" Manny said.

"What's a Chui?" Django asked.

Manny held him up.

"Isn't he adorable?" Frida asked.

"Uh he's a little freaky looking."

Chui jumped on Django's face.

"Ahhh! Get him off! Get him off!" Django said running around. "Get this thing off me!"

"Chui! Bad boy!" Manny said pulling him off.

"Thanks man." Django said. "Stupid little twerp."

Then Chui bit Django on the hand.

"Yee-och!"

"Sorry Django."

"Learn to control that thing. Wow! He got me good!"

"Again sorry."

"So how are things with Zoe?" Frida asked.

"Not good. She and I have been bickering lately."

"Careful dude. Zoe's one tough bird." Manny warned.

"I know. Well I better get home before Nana kills me...again!"

"Good night, Django." Manny and Frida said.

"Good night, Love birds."

That night something rambaged through town and ate up tons of goats. The next morning it was all over the news.

"500 goats were eaten in the middle of the night." The reporter said. "It can only mean one thing. El Chupacabra is back!"

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equia Rivera!" Rodolfo said. "Where are you?"

He searched for Manny but couldn't find him.

"Papi, have you seen Manny?"

"He's in the car."

"What's he doing in there?" Rodolfo went outside to the car and opened it. "Manny I need to- ayeeee!"

He caught him kissing and making out with Frida. They both looked up and blushed.

"Dad! Do you mind?" Manny said. "A little privacy, por favor."

"Your amor can wait, Romeo." Rodolfo said. "You have some explaining to do."

"What did I do?"

5 seconds later...

"Dad! Chui didn't do it."

"He ate 500 goats in one night! Unclean!"

"No because Chui would've gotten bigger and he's still the same size."

"Maybe there's another Chupacabra running around." Frida suggested.

"If that's true then where did it come from?" Rodolfo asked.

...

"Zoe. I'm sorry." Django said.

"That's the 6th date you've forgotten this month!" She said.

"Something came up."

"So you no longer care about me!"

"Oh Zoe! Don't be dramatic!"

"Django you've never done anything romantic with me."

"I gotta go!"

He went outside and saw Manny and Frida waiting for him.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"There's a Chupacabra on the loose and we're gonna catch it to prove Chui is innocent. You in?" Manny said.

"Lucky for you guys I happen to be an expert on Chupacabras." Django said. "And I have just the bait."

Chupacabras attack mostly at night so the three of them decided to spring their trap at night. Django had a net in the car and they were using a goat puppet as bait. Django tied the strings to Manny's wrists and ankles so he could control it.

"Why am I the bait?" Manny asked.

"Because I'm the only one with a driver's license and you're too scared of your girlfriend to make her do it." Django said.

"I'm not scared! I can make her do whatever I want."

"What was that, Manny?" Frida said.

"Nothing dear!"

They drove around in the car with Manny working the puppet.

"Come on, a bit more realistic." Django said.

"Hey give me a break! My wrists and ankles are sore."

Then the puppet got snagged on a sign outside and the strings pulled Manny up to the car ceiling.

"Owww!"

"Manny? You alright?" Frida asked.

"No! This has gotta be the most humiliating moment of my life."

"Okay I'm going to get some tools. You guys stay here." Django said leaving.

"Wait! Come back! Get me down from here!" Manny said.

"Calm down, Manny I got ya." Frida said untying him.

"Thanks."

They sat in the front seat and waited for Django. 3 hours passed and it was getting late.

"Where is that bonehead?" Manny groaned.

"I don't know. It's almost 10:00." Frida said.

Suddenly they heard large footsteps and the ground started shaking.

"Manny, what was that?"

Then the biggest Chupacabra both of them had ever seen walked up to the car.

"Aye caramba!" Manny shouted.

"He's huge!" Frida gasped.

"And ugly too!"

The Chupacabra let out a loud roar that made the car shake.

"Step on it! Manny!" Frida screamed.

Manny slammed on the pedal and the car took off. They drove all around town with the Chupacabra chasing them while eating up every goat it saw. People ran away in a terror.

"Look out! Out of the way! Excuse me!" Manny said as he drove past people.

"Dude! Who taught you how to drive?!" Frida cried.

After a few twists and turns they lost the chubacabra.

"That was the most terrifying creature I had ever seen." Frida said.

"Well, at least we lost it. Man! Just wait til I get my hands on Django! We could have been killed!" Manny said.

"Let's go home."

They were just about to leave when they were stopped by Dr. Chipolte Jr.

"Hola Manny and Frida."

"What do you want Dr. Chimpanzee?" Manny said.

"Chipolte! Chipolte! What is wrong with you? Seriously! Anyway, I came to inform you that what you're hunting is no ordinary El Chupacabra."

"What do you mean?" Frida asked.

"I mean someone in Miracle City is turning into an El Chupacabra every night. It's kind of like a were wolf thing."

"Really?" Manny said.

"Yes and I say we should team up and kill it!"

"No way! That last time I did that you double crossed me...twice! So no deal!"

With that Manny drove away.

"Swine! Well, who needs him! When I find the monster I'll shoot it with an underworld bullet! Cable of killing any human, skeleton, zombie, and especially chupacabras. And once the monster's dead I'll extract it's blood and use it to make one that will serve me unlike that reject one I made!"

He pulled out a box of the bullets and a gun. He loaded the gun and made sure everything was set up perfectly.

"Now the tricky part, who is El chubacabra?"

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: El Chubacabra part 2

"Zoe! I'm sorry. I was helping Manny and Frida catch El Chubacabra last night." Django said.

"But how come when I called last night you didn't pick up?"

"You called? Huh? I don't remember my phone ringing."

"Well, I guess if what happened last night was that important then I forgive you."

"Thanks."

"So do you wanna do something tonight?"

"I can't! I'm helping Manny again."

"Look Django, I don't think you should be hunting that thing."

"Why not?"

"Because it's vicious and dangerous."

"I'll be fine."

"Can you please not do it?"

"Man! You're worst than my Nana!"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well, don't be!" And he walked away from her.

"Ugh! That arrogant! Self centered! Pig headed! Jerk!" Zoe said.

Later he met with Manny and Frida at his house.

"Where were you two last night?" Django asked.

"Where were we?" Manny said. "Where were you?"

"I was at the hardware store, when I came back you two and the car were gone."

"Well we were waiting for you but got attacked by the monster."

"You saw it?"

"Yeah, didn't you?" Frida asked. "It ran all the way through town."

"I didn't see it."

"Now what?" Manny asked.

"I guess we set up another trap." Django said. "Now monsters like this feed at night when the moon is out."

Manny and Frida went outside to find a spot for the net.

"Look at the damage that beast did." Manny said.

Trees were smashed and thousands of goat heards were gone.

"Uh Manny, look what I found by these claw marks." Frida said.

It was Django's hat.

"You don't think?"

"No Frida. It couldn't be Django and even if it was how would he...the bite! Oh no! Chui bit him!"

Manny and Frida raced to Django's house.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for bringing back my hat." He said.

"Dude we have something to tell you." Manny said.

5 seconds later...

"Ha-Ha, very funny! You guys think I'm the monster!"

"Django! This isn't a joke! When Chui bit you, you got infected!" Manny said. "You're a chubacabra! You've eaten 856700 goats!"

"I have not!" Then Django burped up a bubble and it popped.

"Baaa!"

"Oh crap!" Django cried.

At the Flock of Fury's lair, Zoe wasn't in a good mood.

"Zoe, what is it?" Carmelita said.

"It's Django, he doesn't seem to care about me."

"Men are all Neanderthals."

"I know but I really wanted to make this work with him and I think I might love him."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, and I think should. Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome Miha. But remember what I said, all men are Neanderthals."

...

"Oh Manny, I don't wanna be a chubacabra!" Django said crying.

"Snap out of it, man!" Manny said slapping him.

"Thanks I needed that."

"Now, Frida's reading about the antidote."

"Guys I found it!" Frida said. All we need is for him to drink a blood sample from the creature that infected him. So where's Chui?"

"He's at my house." Manny said.

"Okay I'll get him, you guys stay here." Frida left to get Chui.

Sunset was here and once the moon came out Django would change.

"Where is Frida?" Django asked.

"I don't know."

(Knock-knock)

"Django? Are you there?" Zoe said.

"Crap! Not now!" Django went to open the door.

"Hey...Zoe."

"Django, can we talk?"

"Um sure but can it be quick?"

"Why?"

"Because...because I have to get back to helping Manny catch the monster."

"No need. That Dr. Whatever kid is going to shoot it."

"Sh...Sh...Shoot it!" Django cried.

"Oh no!" Manny gasped.

"Yeah, so anyway the thing is I'm sorry if I've been a little demanding lately."

Django looked up and saw the moon come out. His hands grew fur and claws, he quickly hid them.

"I'm just a little conflicted about our relationship and- is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is fine!"

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is I think I love-"

"Ahh!" Django had grown a tail.

"Now what?"

"Look Zoe, now is not a good time."

"Django what's the matter with you?"

"Zoe! I'm begging you! Please go!"

"But I-"

Django grew long fangs, he covered his mouth with his arm.

"Zoe, I can't see you anymore!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry!"

And he slammed the door in her face. Zoe burst into tears and ran away.

"My mother was right, you men are all Neanderthals!" She sobbed.

"You gotta hide me, Manny! Hurry!" Django cried.

Manny watched in fascinated horror as Django started to grow larger and he grew more fur. Soon he had completely changed into an El Chubacabra. He burst out the door on a rampage. Frida showed up with Chui soon after.

"What happened here?"

Then Manny as El tigre pulled up in the car.

"Frida, Get in the car! I'll explain everything." Manny said.

They drove away unaware that Dr. Chipolte Jr. had seen everything.

"So skeleton boy is my monster."

Django Ran through town eating up everything single goat he saw. Manny and Frida followed him in the car. Manny drove while Frida extracted a small sample of Chui's blood. Right behind them was Dr. Chipolte Jr. with his gun.

"Okay I have the blood." Frida said. "Now all we have to do is get Django to drink it."

"I'm on it!" Manny said as he grabbed a nearby goat. "Hey Django! Look what I have!"

The creature turned around and darted after them when he saw the goat. Dr. Chipolte Jr. aimed his gun but he was tossed into a crowd of terrified people and he lost his gun. Somewhere else Zoe was flying around town as Black Cuervo, (Something she would do when she was sad) Then she spotted what was happening and decided to investigate, she landed on the ground. Dr. Chipolte Jr. noticed she had a laser on her wrist.

"Hey, Zoe! Give me your laser!" He said.

"No!"

"Give it!" He started pulling on her arm.

"No! Stop!"

Django heard Zoe and turned around.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" She shrieked.

Django growled and walked toward them. He punched Dr. Chipolte Jr. right in the face. Zoe screamed and ran away with Django following her.

"Django! No! Come back!" Manny called.

He turned the wheel and drove after them. Chipolte woke up, found his gun, and ran in the same direction. Zoe stopped running at pointed her laser at the creature.

"Don't move!" She cried. "I mean it! You take one step and I'll shoot!"

He froze and did as she told him.

"Why are you following me? Do I look like a goat to you?"

The Chubacabra started to make gestures but she still didn't understand him. Then she showed him his hat. Zoe took it and examined it.

"Django?"

He nodded.

"Django! What happened to you?"

The Chubacabra just gave him a sad look. Then the car pulled over and Manny and Frida came out.

"Zoe! Stop! Don't shoot!" Frida cried.

"It's Django!" Manny said.

"I know! Is there a way to help him?"

"I have the cure right here." Frida said holding up a glass bottle of blood.

Django reached for the bottle when all of a sudden he was shot by a bullet.

"Got ya! Now to take his blood." Dr. Chipolte Jr. laughed.

"You maniac!" Manny cried.

He tackled him and shoved him into a trash can.

"He's dying!" Zoe said.

"Can we still save him?" Frida asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Manny said. He grabbed the bottle, opened it, and poured the blood in the creatures mouth. The El Chubacabra turned back into Django, but he still didn't move.

"Come on Django! Pull through!" Manny cried. Then he got an idea. "Django, clowns have taken over the world!"

"They'll never take me alive!" Django sat up quickly.

"Django! You're alive!" Zoe cried. "And you're naked."

Manny handed Django a large box which he used to cover his body.

"Heh! Heh! Sorry." Django said blushing.

"Django, there's something I need to tell you." Zoe said.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned over to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Kiss me after you put some pants on."

"Oh right!"


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: The Motel

The Rivera family and Frida were driving up to a lake for a family vacation. But when it comes to directions Rodolfo wasn't an expert.

"Are we there yet?" Manny groaned.

"Almost." Rodolfo said.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Maria asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't you just stop and ask for directions?"

"I don't need directions."

"What is it with men and asking for directions?"

"Will you let me drive?"

"Admit it we're lost!"

"Get off my back woman!"

"You know for a divorced couple you fight like husband and wife." Frida said.

They blushed and went back to driving. Then out of nowhere it just started to rain and storm.

"Looks like we're gonna have to pull over." Rodolfo said.

The car drove by a motel. The car stopped and they got out. The five of them knocked on the door. It opened and they hurried inside. There was a man at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Ernesto. Welcome to my motel." He said. "How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a place to stay for the night." Maria said.

"Okay. Just sign in your name and you'll be ready."

"You don't want to stay here." A voice said. Then an old woman came out of a room. "Evil lurks here."

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Frida asked.

"That's just my crazy mother she thinks she's pyschic." Ernesto said.

"I am pyschic! Evil spirits are coming tonight!"

"Just ignore her."

They signed in and got their bags from the car. Rodolfo, Grandpapi, and Manny stayed in one room while Maria and Frida stayed in the other room. An hour later Grandpapi went to the bathroom.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank cactus juice." He said walking into the bathroom, then all of a sudden he just started shouting.

"Papi! What's wrong?" Rodolfo said.

He and Manny raced into the bathroom and found Grandpapi being attacked by a large spider. Quickly they engaged into a fight which ended with spider getting squashed.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked.

"Yeah."

"Where did it come from?" Rodolfo asked.

"The toilet." Grandpapi said.

"Okay maybe we should talk to Ernesto about pest control." Rodolfo said.

In the other room Maria was sitting in a chair reading a book when she heard whispers.

"Is someone there?"

Nothing was there, she went back to reading but she still heard them. Suddenly her chair started shake and a bunch skeleton arms appeared. They held her down and covered her mouth so no one could hear her scream. The closet door opened to reveal a fiery portal and a powerful force was pulling the chair toward it. She struggled and tried to cry out but it was no use. Then in the nick of time Rodolfo came into the room.

"Maria have you seen my- aye caramba!"

He tried to stop the chair while trying to free Maria. Manny and Frida heard the noise and came in the room.

"Manny! Frida! Close the door!" Rodolfo said.

Manny and Frida tried everything they could to force the door closed.

"It won't budge!" Manny cried.

"Please shut!" Frida pleaded.

Finally using all his strength Rodolfo broke the skeleton arms and pulled Maria off the chair and it when flying into the portal. As quick as light Manny and Frida slammed the door shut.

"Are you alright, Mom?"

"Yes Manny."

"Alright that's it! We're out of here!" Rodolfo said.

They all went downstairs to the front desk.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Ernesto said.

"Overrreacting?!" Manny said.

"A spider came out of the toilet and attacked me!" Grandpapi said.

"The closet tried to eat me!" Maria said.

"Okay, okay, I get your point. Just sign out and you can leave."

"Thank you." Rodolfo said.

Then a large tree came crashing through the window and grabbed Manny.

"Manny!" Frida shrieked.

"Oh my heavens!" Maria screamed.

"Hang on Miho!" Rodolfo yelled. "Frida stay here!"

All the adults ran outside to help him leaving Frida alone. She started to hear whispering.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Frida heard something crawling toward her.

Manny spun his buckle and tried to break free from the branches but he could hardly move. The tree started to go underground pulling Manny along with it. He felt the mud surround him and he could hardly breathe. Everything was just starting to go black when White Pantera and Puma Loco chopped the tree to bits. Manny sat up and started to cough and gasp for air.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked.

"I think I swallowed a gallon of mud." Manny said.

Suddenly Frida screamed in a petrifying way. Everyone ran back inside but she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Grandpapi said.

"We have to find her." Manny said.

"Manny stay with your mother. Papi, Ernesto, and I will look for her."

While the men searched outside, Maria cleaned the mud off him with a towel.

"Don't worry Manny, we'll find Frida." She reassured.

Manny walked down the hallway and headed for his room. Then something sparkly caught his eye. There under an old mirror was Frida's locket. He picked it up and looked in the mirror. At first all he saw was his reflection but it changed to an image of Frida.

"Frida!" He gasped.

She was in a dark room shivering all over. Her skin was terribly pale and tears were streaming down her face. She breathed on the glass and using her finger she wrote: HELP ME. She looked so helpless and scared. Manny put his hand on the mirror and Frida put her hand where his was. Then the image faded and he saw his reflection.

"No! Please! Frida!" He banged on the mirror until it shattered to pieces. He fell on his knees.

Maria came into the hallway.

"Manny what is it?"

"Frida was in the mirror."

"What?"

When the guys came back Manny told him what he saw.

"She's been taken." Ernesto's mother said.

"What do we do?" Rodolfo asked.

"First we need to see if she's still alive. I'll contact her."

"Mama, you're not physic!"

"Quiet Ernesto! Now two things, first you old man!"

"Yeah." Grandpapi said.

"Are you singal?"

"Uh...yes but I'm still in love with my deseased wife."

"Shoot! Okay now which one of you has a closer bound with the girl?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Manny said.

"Okay lover boy, you need to call her."

"Okay. Frida! Are you there?"

"Manny? Is that you?" A voice called.

"Yes! Where are you?"

"I don't know where I am but it's cold and dark!"

"Are you okay?"

"No! I'm scared and I feel so weak!" Her voice sounded faint and he could tell she was crying.

"Frida! I promise I'll find you!"

"Please hurry. Oh no! Not you again! Get away from me!"

"Frida! What's wrong?"

"There's someone in here and I don't think he's human! No! Don't touch me!"

"Leave her alone!" Manny shouted. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Manny calm down!" The old woman said. "Worse than I thought she's being held by a demon. We need someone to go into the spirit world and bring her back."

"I'll do it." Manny said.

They tied a long and strong rope around his waist.

"Now remember the demon won't give up easy." Ernesto's mother said. "In fact he'll try to take you too."

"I don't care! I'll die before I let someone take her from me!"

The woman pulled out a chant and read from it.

"Great spirits of evil and good. Open the gate to your world."

A portal opened in the ceiling. Manny jumped up and disappeared into the ceiling. The portal closed but the rope was still sticking out with Rodolfo, Maria, Grandpapi, and Ernesto holding on tightly.

"I can't see him." Grandpapi said.

"Manny! Are you okay?" Rodolfo asked.

"Yeah. But it's really dark up here!"

"Try to call Frida." Maria said.

"Frida, where are you?"

They waited patiently for response.

"It's okay Frida! It's me!" They heard him call. "Guys, I found her!"

In a flash a powerful force started pulling the rope. Rodolfo, Maria, Grandpapi, and Ernesto pulled the rope as hard as they could.

"Get us out of here!" Manny shouted. "He won't let me go!"

"No! You can't take them!" Rodolfo shouted.

"Please! They're only children!" Maria begged.

Finally Manny and Frida were pulled down and caught by the adults. Manny was out cold with his arms protectively holding Frida who was also unconscious.

"Are they...?" Maria asked.

"There alive but we need to get out of here now!" The old woman.

The motel started to fall apart. Rodolfo grabbed Manny and Maria picked up Frida. They all ran out of the falling building and got into the car. Rodolfo slammed on the pedal and the car drove away.

"Mmmm! Huh? What's going on?" Manny said waking up.

"We made it!" Rodolfo said.

"Thank God!" Manny lifted Frida up and kissed her forehead.

She woke up and hugged him.

"It's over right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He sighed. "It's all over."


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: How they met

"Manny! Manny! Help!" A voice called. Davi was running toward him. Manny rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I...I...I have a date!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, her name is Lynn and the problem is I have no idea how it's gonna go."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you knew you loved Frida when you first met."

"Not true! I didn't know the first thing about love when we met."

"Hey how did you two meet?"

"Well, it went like this."

Leone Elementary School 11 years ago...

"I don't wanna go!" A 5 year old Manny Rivera said as his father was dropping him off.

"Now Manny, I know this is very new to you. But all children must go to school." Rodolfo said hugging his son. "Promise me that you'll be a good boy."

"I promise."

"Good. Now you have a good day at school while I try talk to your mother out of filing for a divorce."

Manny walked into the classroom. All the kids were playing with toys and running around laughing. He spotted a goth girl sitting in the corner she walked up to him and smiled.

"Are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm Manny." He said.

"I'm Zoe."

"Zoe!" The teacher called. "You need to go to the nurse's office to take your medicine."

"Okay." The teacher's helper took Zoe to the office.

Manny sat aganist the wall and watched the other kids play. Then he saw three older looking boys walk over to him.

"Hey stupid!" One of them called and he threw a rock at Manny knocking him down.

Manny stood up but the second one just pushed him down.

"I hear he's pantera's kid." Said the third.

"White Pantera's son? Then where are your powers?"

"I...I don't have any powers." Manny said.

"Then your just some Loser kid!"

"Alright class take a seat." The teacher said.

Later at recess Manny just sat on the bench and watched the other kids play. He was so shy and nervous about making friends. Then he spotted those three boys with a little girl with blue hair.

"Hey! Why is your hair blue?" One asked.

"Because she's a freak!" Said another.

"Quit it!" She said.

"Let's pull it!"

"Stop it!" The girl said swatting their hands away. "I'll tell my Daddy."

"Oh I'm really scared."

Manny got up and ran toward them.

"Leave her alone!" Manny said.

"Or what?" Said their leader. "You don't have any powers so back off!"

Then he started pulling on her hair.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" The girl cried.

Manny jumped on the bully and started punching him.

"Ow! Ow! Get him off me!" The bully said.

"Alright that's enough! Break it up!" Vice Principal Chakal said. "There is no fighting in my school! Detention for all of you!"

They were all sent to detention but Manny and Frida were in seperate rooms because of the age difference. Manny felt sad, he had promised his father he would be a good boy and now he had gotten into trouble. He started to cry.

"Boy, why are you crying?" The girl said.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I promised my Daddy I would be good and now I'm in trouble."

"You're a good boy, you saved me from those bullies."

Manny smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Fridaniella Cristina Lorena Rosalina Suarez."

"Whoa! That's a long name."

"Oh really? And what's your full name?"

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equia Rivera."

"And you say my name is long."

"My friends call me Manny."

"Frida, that's what my friends call me."

"Why were those guys picking in you?"

"Because my hair is blue."

"Why did you dye it blue."

"I didn't. Before my Mommy had me the doctor had her take some medicine which was accidentally mixed with blue dye." She said. "Now everyone thinks I'm weird."

"Not me I think your pretty."

"Really?"

Frida fluttered her eyes at him. Manny blushed at this.

"Um well..yes."

"That's one of the nicest things a boy has said to me." She smiled at him. "I think I'll give you a kiss."

"Okay." Manny said holding out his hand. He was too young to know what kiss was or to know what it meant.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"No."

"Well, It's something sweet."

"Is it candy?"

"No. It's this."

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. He blushed and smiled in a silly way.

"My Mom gives me those."

Frida giggled.

"I like you. You're funny."

"Wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

Not too far from them was Zoe Aves who had seen everything and was now filled with jealousy.

"Vendetta!" She whispered. "You will pay for this. Frida Suarez."

Later after school Manny's father came to pick him up.

"Manny, the vice principal said you got into a fight."

"I'm sorry but they were being mean to my friend. I was only trying to help."

"Really? Then in that case I'm really proud of you. What's his name?"

"Her name." Manny corrected. "It's Frida and she gave me a kiss."

"Oh boy! 5 years old and you're already a hero and a ladies man."

"I am?"

Scene changes back to the present.

"So that's how it went." Manny said.

"Wow! And you say it wasn't love at first sight."

"It wasn't! I think, huh...then again."

"Oh Davi!" Then a beautiful Asian girl came over and kissed Davi on the cheek.

"Hi Lynn." He said.

Manny's jaw dropped. Lynn was one of the three popular girls.

"That's Lynn?"

"Yep!" Davi answered.

"And you're dating her?"

"Yep! Let's go Baby." Davi took Lynn by the hand and they left.

"The universe has lied to me." Manny said.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Difficult Choices and Broken Hearts

Frida swallowed hard as she walked up to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something." She said.

"What is it Miha?" Emiliano said.

"Manny and I are dating."

"What!" He shouted.

"Now Emiliano don't lose your temper." Carmela said.

"You can't date him! He's too dangerous!"

"Dad! Please just give him a chance."

"A chance to do what? Kill you!"

"He would never hurt me and you know it!"

She ran out of the house and went for a walk. Manny soon joined her.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"Terrible! He's really angry."

"Don't worry Frida, I'm sure that he loves you more than he hates me." Manny sighed. "And I kind of don't blame him."

"What?"

"I don't think I really deserve a girl like you."

Frida smiled and kissed him.

"I'll see you later." She said.

But right after she left Emiliano walked right up to him.

"You're right! You don't deserve her!"

"Mr. Suarez! Hi, um...look I understand how you must feel and-."

"Save it! You can date her."

"Really?"

"Yes but just remember if anything happens to her it's your fault!"

He walked away, Manny thought about what Emiliano had said. If Frida ever got hurt in the middle of one of his fights it would be his fault but after a few minutes he brushed it off. In another part of town Zoe went to visit Django.

"Hey." She said.

"Um hi." He said nervously. "Listen I can't talk right now."

"Why?"

"It's just a bad time! Goodbye!"

For the next few days things didn't get any better. Emiliano kept intimidating Manny when Frida wasn't around and Django kept avoiding Zoe. Which made her very suspicious and worried. So much that she started talking to the nerd who was always stuck in the lockers.

"I haven't seen him in weeks and every time I'm around him he acts as if he's hiding something. What do you think?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know! Will you please stop talking!" He said.

"He wouldn't cheat on me! Would he?"

"If I answer will you let me out and never talk to me again?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then Judging by what you've told me...um yeah."

"No! Oh that two timing bag of bones!" She burst into tears and ran away.

"Wait! Come back! You said you'd let me out of here!"

Later that day Manny and Frida were going on a walk when El Oso robbed the bank. Manny spun his belt and went to fight him. It went on for hours, Frida was starting to worry and went check on him.

"El Oso will you just drop the safe?"

"No way man! I need new pants!"

El Oso grabbed a large ton and flung it toward Manny. He ducked and it missed him but hit Frida right in the head.

"No! Frida!"

She was rushed to the hospital as soon as possible. After an hour or two the doctor came out to explain everything to Frida's family, Manny carefully listened.

"Is she alright?" Carmela asked.

"She'll be fine. She's got one heck of a bump but she's okay." He said. "You know she's pretty lucky that ton could've killed her."

Manny froze and turned white. "Killed her" That rung through his head and ears. He suck to the floor and hung his head down. Emiliano came over later on and spoke with him.

"Now you know why I don't want her with you. She got lucky this time but what about other times?" He said.

"What do I do?"

"I think it would be best if you two didn't date anymore, I'm not going to force you but think about what keeps her safe."

Manny thought about it for days finally he decieded he was going to make the hardest choice in his life. A week after Frida checked out of the hospital he went to see her.

"Frida I need to tell you something." Manny sighed.

"What is it?"

"I...I don't love you." He felt like a knife had stabbed him when he said that.

"What?" Frida said surprised. "But you said-"

"I thought I did but after dating you for awhile I realized I only see you as a friend." Manny by fought the urge to cry.

"That's not true!" Frida cried. "Tell me it's not true!"

His thoughts said "Of course it's not true I love you more than any man has ever loved a woman. But his mouth said "It's true."

"Get out." Frida said.

"Frida I'm sorry."

"I said get out!" Frida said with tears in her eyes. "I hate you! Go! Leave!"

Manny left the house. Frida slammed the door and fell on her knees crying as hard as she could. Manny heard her sobbing and he too started to cry. He walked all the way home in tears. When he got to his room he threw himself on the bed and whispered.

"I will never love again."

Meanwhile Zoe practically broke down the door to Django's house.

"Django! You better tell me what's going on right now or we're done!"

"Okay. The truth is I'm leaving." He said.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"My grandmother and I must return to the land of the dead."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But we don't have a choice if we don't go soon we'll turn to dust."

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked trying not to cry.

"I'm not sure."

"Django! We must go now!" Sartana said.

"I have to go! I love you Zoe!" He said as he vanished along with Sartana.

"I love you too." She left their house weeping. On her way home she felt someone following her. She changed into Black Cuervo and scanned the area. The. Out of no where El Demonio appeared.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I heard about your boyfriend. Tuff break."

"Shut up!"

"I'm here because I plan to turn Manny completely evil so that I can have his body."

"Good luck with that." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh and here's the best part you're going to help me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have this." In his hand was a small black mirror. "This will revert you back to your old self." He crushed it and blew the broken glass in her face. A shard of it fell into her eye and cracked her vision. She once again hated Frida and had a crush on Manny.

"Now let's get to work." He said.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26 Dump City

Maria knocked on the door of the Rivera home. Rodolfo opened the door.

"I came as fast as I could. So what's the emergency?" She said.

"This is!" Rodolfo opened the door to Manny's bedroom.

Manny was lying in bed drinking from a bottle. His hair was messy and he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Manny? What's wrong?" Maria said.

"Go away." Manny said glumly.

"What's wrong with him?" Maria asked.

"He and Frida broke up a week ago now all he does lay around, drink root beer, and listen to sad music from the 80's." Rodolfo said.

"I've lost my angel." The phone music sang. "My sweet, sweet angel."

"Manny! Please turn off that stupid music!" Grandpapi said.

"Frida was my angel." Manny took another sip of root beer and burped.

"Come on Manny, get up." Rodolfo said.

Rodolfo, Maria, and Grandpapi went to pull Manny out of bed.

"No! Leave me to die! And when I'm dead just let my body rot!" Manny groaned.

"Manny please. This isn't healthy." Maria said.

"And you stink! Phew! Take a bath for God's sake!" Rodolfo said.

"And I swear if I have to listen to that music again I'll explode!" Grandpapi said.

Meanwhile at the Suarez house Frida was crying and watching chick flicks while eating churros.

"I love you my darling." The male actor in the movie said.

"Liar! You betrayed me! I saw you with another woman." The female actor said.

Frida pulled out a tissue and wiped her tears.

"Frida." Anita and Nikita said as they entered her room.

"What is the."

"Matter with you?"

"Manny dumped me." She buried her face in her pillow.

Her mother came in to comfort her.

"Oh Miha I know what it's like get to your heart broken but time will heal it." Carmela said hugging her.

"I thought he loved me."

"I know honey, I know."

"That Manny is a."

"Total jerk!"

"Want us to."

"Taser him?"

"No." Frida said.

"Sweetie maybe you should get out for awhile." Carmela said.

"Okay Mama."

Frida got dressed and went into town. So did Manny (after he took a shower) he went to the arcade but it didn't cheer him up. Then he spotted Frida and went to talk to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Look Frida about the other day-"

"I understand Manny let's just go back to the way it was before."

"Yeah just friends." He said.

"Great."

"So do you wanna shave vice principle Chakal?"

"You just read my mind."

They ran off to do some pranks. It was a long night and they had I good time. When it ended they both went home. Manny smiled as he got into bed.

"Frida and I may not be a couple anymore but at least we'll always be friends." He sighed.

Then he went to sleep unaware that El Demonio was watching him.

"Enjoy it while it lasts El tigre because I'm going to take everything away from you." He said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: New girlfriend

It was 8:00 at night when he was stopped by Black Cuervo.

"Hey Zoe." He said.

"Hi Manny, you know it's been 3 years since you and I had a night on the town. Let's go!"

"Um but aren't you with Django?"

"We broke up."

"Really? When? Why?"

"None of your business, so what do you say?"

"Well..." He thought about and then spun his belt. "Okay!"

They spent the whole night doing crimes. They busted jails, robbed banks, and pranked the police.

"That was so fun!" Manny said.

"So much that you would consider go out with me?"

"Well um...I don't know."

"Hey no pressure I'll give you all the time you need."

Then she flew away into the night. The next day at school Manny met Frida at lunch, he told her about last night and Zoe's offer. At first Frida was shocked at first but after thinking it over she decided she was okay with it.

"Manny if you wanna date her then it's okay with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah she doesn't torture me anymore so it doesn't bother me."

"Great!"

So Manny and Zoe started dating. Every night they went on crime themed dates. Although it was a blast Manny didn't really hug her and kiss her. No matter how many dates they went on Manny just couldn't fall in love with her and she sensed it. One night Manny and Zoe went to rob a jewelry store.

"Hey! I found some diamonds over here!" Manny said.

"Wonderful."

Soon after that they sat on the edge of a building.

"Manny. You know it's a lovely night." She said running her fingers up his back. Manny nervously backed away. She kept getting closer to him and puckered her lips but Manny just jumped off the building.

"Bye Zoe! See you later."

Zoe's eyes turned red with anger and she glitched her teeth. She walked back into her house and went into her room. El Demonio slipped back into Zoe's house.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"He won't even kiss me! And it's all because of that stupid Frida!"

"Well try harder."

"But everytime he looks at me he sees another girl."

"Then you'll have to turn them against each other. You've done it before."

"Yes I have." She said grinning wickedly.

The next day she went to look for Frida.

"Hey Zoe. What's up? "

"Listen Frida I have a warning for you." Zoe said. "Stay away from Manny!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! Stay away from him or you'll regret it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay what's the deal? I thought we were over this rivalry."

Frida looked into Zoe's eyes and saw that they had cracks in them.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Frida said.

"Nothing!" She stormed off leaving Frida confused.

Later that day Manny went to his locker and found the words TWO TIMING JERK! Sprayed across his locker and went he opened it dirt was dumped on him. All thief students laughed at him until Manny turned into El tigre and scared them away

"Manny what happened?" Zoe asked in an innocent way.

"Somebody sprayed this lie on my locker."

"Hmm...who would do such a thing?"

"Vice Principle Chakal! He probably wanted to get back at me for all my brilliant pranks."

"No you idiot! Frida."

"Frida? No! She would never do anything like this."

"Well who else do you know would write this?"

As Manny thought about it he began to actually believe it.

"She did this! She doesn't really care about you!" Zoe said. Manny became very angry.

"You're right! Some friend she is."

"Maybe you should avoid her just for a little while."

"Alright. Just for a little while."

But a little while became days and then weeks. Zoe just kept manipulating him into being angry with Frida.


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28: Into the past part 1

Manny was at his secret spot painting on the mural when Frida came in.

"There you are! I thought I would find you here." Frida said.

Manny just ignored her and continued painting.

"Manny is something wrong? You've been avoiding me."

"And you're surprised?"

"Um yes."

"Did you forget what you did to me?"

"Come again?"

"You vandalized my locker!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"Two timing jerk was sprayed on it!" Manny shouted. "Now who else would write that?"

"I don't know. Maybe Zoe."

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah well she threatened me last week!"

"Yeah right."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"If the shoe fits wear it!"

"Why you little jerk!" She tackled Manny and started punching him. They fought for a very long time and in the middle of it they knock over an old clock. The clock started to ring and it glowed then a portal opened in the ground and started to suck up everything.

"What is that?!" Manny cried as he grabbed the wall.

Frida started to get pulled into the portal. Manny grabbed her hand and held on to it.

"What's happening?!" Frida said.

"I don't know!" Manny said.

"I'm slipping!"

"Hang on!"

"Don't let me go!"

"I'll never let you go I promise!"

Then her hand slipped from his and she was sucked into the portal screaming.

"I'm coming for you!" He let go of the wall and went flying into it. He landed in front of the school. "Frida? Frida?"

"Catch me!" Frida shrieked. As she fell toward him, he caught her but it wasn't a good feeling.

"Frida you're okay and I'm not!"

"Thanks dude."

"No problem and ow!"

She got off him and they looked around.

"Where are we?" Frida asked.

"It looks like the school but it's a little different."

Then the clock fell in front of them. The clock glowed and Miguel appeared.

"Miguel! What's going on?" Manny said.

"This clock is a time machine." Miguel said. "And it's busted!"

"So we're stuck here!"

"Just until I get it fixed. In the mean time you two need to blend in." Miguel snapped his fingers and their looks changed. Manny had a mullet, a red shirt, a leather jacket, and Z cavaricci pants. Frida had a perm, wore a white blouse, a pink sweater, and a black skirt.

"I look like a dork!" Manny said.

"Relax! It's the 80's these clothes were popular. Now you two try not to talk to anyone are change anything." Miguel said. He disappeared taking the clock with him.

Manny and Frida walked around the school observing how different it was.

"Hey dude! Can you do me a favor?" Said a rebel looking boy.

"Yeah what?"

"If the teacher asks you didn't see me!"

"Where is he?!" Shouted a man who's head was half shaved. The boy took off running. "You can run but you can't hide! I will find you Emiliano Suarez!"

"Dad?" Frida cried.

"Mr. Suarez?" Manny said.

"Emiliano you get back here!" The teacher said grabbing his ear. "Just wait til your mother hears about this!"

"Ow! Ow! Let me go old man!"

A pretty girl with brown hair followed them.

"You never learn do you Emiliano?" She said.

"Oh be quiet Carmela!"

"Mom?" Frida gasped.

"Why can't you just behave?" Carmela asked.

"Why can't you just have a little fun?" Emiliano said. "Teacher's pet!"

"Juvenile delinquent!" Carmela shouted.

"Whoa! You're dad was a rebel!" Manny said. "I really wish I had a camera right now."

Suddenly a boy ran into them and knocked them over.

"Hey watch it!" Manny said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He said. "I was too busy running for my life."

"From who?" Frida asked.

"There he is! Let's get him!" Said a very large boy. Behind him were two other mean looking boys.

"Oh no!" The boy took off running as the bullies chased him. Manny and Frida followed them.

"Gotcha!" Said the bully. "It's swirly time!"

"Not again!" The boy said as he was pulled into the men's room. Manny went in after them. "Come on Bryce! Let me go!"

"You think you can look at my girl and expect to get away with it?"

"She's not your girlfriend."

Bryce punched him in the face.

"You like her don't you loser?" He said.

"She's a very good friend."

"Well she's mine!"

"Pardon me but she's not a thing she's a person." The boy said. "You don't own her!"

"That's it! Dunk him boys!"

"No! Please! Have mercy!"

"Drop him!" Manny shouted. Bryce and the others faced him. "Only a coward would pick on someone weaker than him."

"Excuse me! Who do you think your talking to?"

"I'm talking to a chump who needs to be punched!"

"Oh you-"

"Hey you boys get to class!" The janitor said.

Bryce and the bullies left the restroom while Manny and the janitor helped the boy up.

"You okay?" The janitor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." The boy looked at Manny. "Thanks!"

"No problem."

"You're really brave I wish I could stand up to Bryce." The left the restroom. Frida met up with them. "Are you guys new?"

"Yeah my name is...is...Pablo, Pablo...Murrieta and this-"

"Cristina." Frida finished. "Cristina Gomez."

"I'm Rodolfo Rivera."

Manny and Frida's eyes popped out of their heads.

"Dad?" Manny whispered.

"What was that you said?"

"Glad! Glad to meet you Rodolfo!"

They shook hands and walked to lunch.

"I've got two problems in my life." Rodolfo said. "Number one is my father. He's this big super villian and he wants me to be one but I wanna be a hero. But I can't even stand up to a few bullies."

"What's your other problem?" Frida asked.

"Her." Rodolfo said pointing to a beautiful girl with long, dark, curly, hair which was tied back with a ribbon. "I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember. But I don't think she likes me."

"Then it's probably not worth it." Manny suggested.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

"Okay."

After school Manny and Frida sat outside the school. Miguel arrived an hour later with the clock.

"Is it fixed?" Frida asked.

"Yeah but now we have another problem."

"What?" Manny said.

"You know that girl your father has a crush on?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Well her name is Maria Rameriez! Your mother!"

"Really?!"

"And since you told him she wasn't worth it he didn't try to date her which meant they never married and you were never born."

"Oh man! Now what?"

"You have to bring them together."

"How?" Manny asked. "My Dad's a wimp!"

"Before you interfered she fell in love with him some how." Miguel said. "So make it happen again."

"Why me?"

"Because you messed it up!"

"Great!" Manny groaned.

"Here take this." Miguel handed Manny a bag. "This will never run out of money while you're here and once you fix things with your parents call me."

"Don't worry Manny we'll bring your parents together." Frida reassured.

"I hope so." Manny said.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29: Into the past part 2

"Rodolfo? Rodolfo!" Manny called.

"Over here!" A voice called from a locker.

Manny picked the lock and pulled him out.

"Look Rodolfo remember what I told you yesterday? Well I was wrong you need to date Maria."

"Why?"

"You love her don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't let her go."

"But I'm a wimp."

"True but with my help you can gain confindence."

Maria walked by carrying her books.

"Okay now go talk to her."

Rodolfo swallowed hard and walked toward her.

"Hi Rodolfo." She said. "What's up?"

"Uh...uh...I don't know! Sky! Birds! Trees!" He stuttered.

"Um." Maria said.

"I gotta go!" And he ran away in fear.

"Rodolfo! Come back!" Manny said following him.

Frida decieded to put in a good word for Rodolfo. So she walked over to Maria.

"Hi I'm Cristina."

"I'm Maria are you new?"

"Yeah and my friend Pablo just made friends with that nice kid who ran away."

"Rodolfo? Yeah he's very nice and cute."

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe." She said blushing. "I wish he would ask me to the dance this weekand."

"Hmm interesting."

"Come on Rodolfo! Come out of the closet!"

"No! I just want to stay here until I graduate."

"Rodolfo! Guess what!" Frida said. "I talked to Maria and she said you're cute."

"Really?" He said coming out.

"Yes and she wants you to take her to the dance this weekand."

"She wants me to ask her!" Rodolfo jumped up and down with joy. "But how will I ask her?"

"Just be yourself."

The three of them went into the gym where the students were putting up decorations. Maria was standing on a ladder trying to hang up a banner. But her foot slipped and she fell off. Thinking fast Rodolfo jumped up, ran to the ladder and caught Maria.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"You saved me." Maria said smiling.

"I did? I did!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome...do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"I thought you would never ask! See you Saturday night."

She picked up her books and left the gym.

"I got to be a hero and Maria is my date! This is the best day of my life!" Rodolfo skipped happily all the way home.

"Frida, you follow Mom and make sure she doesn't change her mind while I get Dad ready." Manny said.

"Okay."

Manny followed Rodolfo home and spied on him through the window.

"Mama! Papi! Guess what!" Rodolfo said running into his house.

"Rodolfo keep it down!" It was Grandpapi when he was 42. "You're mother needs her rest. You know how sick she is."

"Sorry."

"Oh don't be silly Darling." Said a woman coming out of the bedroom. "You know I always have time for my boy."

"I just saved someone!"

"Noooo!" Grandpapi said. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Oh let it go Dear." His wife said.

"It was Maria Remeriz and now she's going to be my date." Rodolfo cried.

"That's wonderful Miho." Then she started to cough hard.

"Mama?"

"Come on honey let's get you to bed." Grandpapi said.

"Papi? Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes Rodolfo she just needs more medicine."

"It's sad isn't it?" Manny turned around and saw Miguel. "She won't live but for another 3 months."

"You said she died of old age."

"I lied, the truth is your grandmother died of leukemia when your father was that age." Miguel said. "It broke the poor kid's heart and sent your grandfather into a depression."

"Poor Dad and Grandpapi."

That night at the dance Rodolfo and Maria talked and danced.

"This is going pretty well." Frida said.

"Hey!" The teacher said. "Who put a soap bomb in my office?!"

"Hi ya Gramps." Emiliano said. "You look clean."

"Why you little criminal!"

"Let's get out of here babe!" He said to Carmela.

"Oh you're always causing trouble!" She said. "But that's why I love you."

She kissed him and they ran off. Then Bryce walked in and stomped toward Rodolfo and Maria.

"Hey dork!" He said. "What are you doing with my girl?"

"I'm not your girl." Maria said.

"I didn't think you were interested in losers."

"For your information I like Rodolfo."

"You do?" Rodolfo said.

"Yes."

"Blow him off! Maria!" He grabbed her arm.

"Get away!" She said.

"Leave her alone!" Rodolfo said.

"Did you say something? Dork!"

"Yes! Leave her alone!"

"Yeah right." Bryce tried to kiss Maria and Rodolfo tackled him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone cheered.

Rodolfo punched Bryce over and over again.

"Get him Dad!" Manny cheered.

"Listen to me!" Rodolfo said. "If you ever touch Maria again I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish! This I swear!"

Bryce got up and ran away in fear. Maria smiled at Rodolfo.

"You saved me again." She said. "You really are a hero."

"Well um I wouldn't say that."

"Here." She pulled the ribbon out of her hair and gave it to him.

"I'll keep it forever." He put it in his wallet.

"Kiss me you fool!" Then she grabbed Rodolfo and kissed him the same way Frida kissed Manny the first time. When the dance ended Miguel appeared.

"Did it work?" Manny asked.

"See for yourself." He pulled out the time machine and pressed a button on it. The clock projected an image of Maria lying in bed with a swollen stomach and Rodolfo was right next to her. She was sweating and breathing hard, Rodolfo held her hand and pressed a cloth to her head.

"Okay you're doing great honey." Rodolfo said.

"Ahhh!" Maria screamed.

"Push! Push!" He said.

"She's giving birth!" Manny cried.

Manny and Frida covered each other's eyes then they heard crying.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said.

The nurse walked over to Maria and Rodolfo carrying a blue buddle. She placed it in Maria's arms. She unwrapped the bundle to reveal a curly haired baby boy.

"Oh he's perfect!" Maria said with tears of joy.

"My son." Rodolfo said smiling at the baby.

"What should we name him?"

"Manuel."

"That's a lovely name." Maria kissed his little head. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I don't know-."

Maria handed little Manny to Rodolfo.

"Hi. I'm your Papa." Rodolfo said. "And I love you so much. Manny, let's call him Manny."

The image faded.

"Let's go home." Manny said. Miguel sent them back to the present. Manny went home and saw that his mom was visiting. "Hey Dad can I see your wallet?"

"Why?" He said raising his eye brow. "You're not going to steal it are you?"

"No."

"Oh just give it to him." Maria said.

Rodolfo gave Manny his wallet. Manny opened it and pulled out a pink hair ribbon.

"My ribbon? You kept it?" Maria said.

"Um...well I meant what I said when I told you I'd keep it forever." Rodolfo said blushing.

Maria held the ribbon.

"I haven't seen this since the dance." Maria grabbed her purse and got ready to leave but before she did she kissed Rodolfo on the cheek and he fainted.

"Dad? Wake up!"

"Manny how did you know that I kept your mother's ribbon?"

"Um it's a long story."


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30: The Final Battle

One day Manny's family pulled him aside to have a talk with him.

"Manny we need to talk." His father said. "As you know you're 17 now and you're practically an adult."

"What are you saying?" Manny asked.

"It's time for you to decide weather to be good or evil." Grandpapi said.

"What?!"

"You don't have to make it now Miho." Maria said.

"But it's time to start thinking about it." Rodolfo said. "And no matter what decision you make just remember that we will still love you. Right Papi?"

"Yes, si."

"We also have some gifts for you." His father handed him a box. Manny opened it and in side was a dagger. "It's been used in our families for years, use it only for supernatural forces."

"Thanks Dad."

"And now for my gift." Maria pulled something off her finger and placed it in Manny's hand. It was a sliver ring with a blue diamond on it. "It was my wedding ring and your grandmother's and so on and so on."

Manny clutched the dagger and the ring. He hugged his family and went upstairs to put them away. Meanwhile some where else in town Frida was sitting in bed in a white nightgown reading her favorite book when she heard the window to the living room break. She slipped on her blue rope and walked out of her room and looked for someone.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked.

"Sorry dearie." A voice said. "Your parents won't be home for another 3 hours."

It was El Demonio. He stood behind her grinning wickedly.

"I've been wanting to meet you." He said. He walked up to her and looked at her face. "Wow! You really are one of the most beautiful girls in Miracle City aren't you?"

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I have a score to settle."

He snapped his fingers and they were instantly transported to the land of dead. As soon as they arrived a group of horrible creatures appeared and they grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She said.

"Take her away!"

"Let go!" She kicked one of them.

"Ohh! Oww! That hurt." The creature cried.

...

"Hi Manny!" Zoe said.

"Hey." He said twiddling with his mother's ring.

"Manny do you love me?" She said.

"Um..."

"Don't lie!"

"Okay I don't and I'm sorry."

"Why? Why can't you love me?"

"I just don't!" Manny said.

"You'll love me! After tonight you'll love me!" Them she covered her mouth as if she had said too much.

"Why? What happens tonight?"

Zoe turned into Black Cuervo and flew away. Manny turned into El tigre and ran after her. He tackled Zoe and the two engaged in a fight.

"Zoe! Listen I don't love you! And you don't really love me!"

"I do! I do! I don't love anyone else!"

"What about Django?"

"Django?" She squeaked.

"You said you loved him once! Was that a lie?"

"N...no." She wimpered. She cried a tear which caused the shard of glass to fall out of her eye. "Wait! What? What's going on?"

"You tell me. You mentioned something about tonight."

"I did? I...Oh no! Manny! Frida is in grave danger! No time to explain just get to the land of the dead now!"

Hearing this Manny raced back to his house. He found his family and told them what happened. Luckily Grandpapi knew a spell to open a portal there.

"Alright guys I'm going in alone." Manny said.

"No Miho. We're going with you." Rodolfo said. "This is a fight for the family."

The Portal opened and they entered and landed in the land of dead. It was cold and barren this time. The family decided to spilt up and search for Frida. Manny searched everywhere until he found a dark room. Inside he found Frida chained up and gagged.

"Mmmmph!" She cried.

"Frida, hang on. I'll get you out of this."

"Mmmph! No! It's a trap!" Frida cried.

Then Manny felt something knock him on the head causing him to lose consciousness. When he woke up he was in a cell, El Demonio stood in front of him.

"Where's Frida? Where's my family?" He pounced on the demon but he vanished.

"Temper, temper." He said. "Your family is fine. Right now they're all in a jail cell but I can't say the same for your lady love."

"Where is she? Tell me! Or I'll-"

"Do what? I'm a demon you can't hurt me." He snickered. "But since you asked so nicely."

He snapped his fingers and Frida appeared in front of him. El Demonio's henchmen restrained her.

"You have exactly 3 seconds to call your goons off before slap them off the ground!" Frida demanded.

"Such fire! Maybe I should you scratch up your pretty little face."

"You do that and I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" Manny growled.

"I don't have to kill her I could always let her go but of course it's gonna cost you."

"What do you want?"

"You're body!"

"Don't listen to him!" Frida said.

Manny froze in terror but after thinking it over he had an idea.

"Fine! But on one condition. You free everyone you've trapped here and you let me say goodbye to my family."

"Deal!"

They shook hands and El Demonio changed into a red mist and entered Manny's body. His body glowed bright red and his teeth and claws grew longer and sharper. His fur turned black and he roared in a way that didn't sound human. The creatures ran away in fear. Frida was too scared to move, the shock was just too much. The thought of losing Manny overwhelmed her. She fainted, Manny caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. He lifted her up. She felt so light and delicate. Her body seemed to have an angelic glow to it. Seeing her there, so frail, so innocent, so beautiful. Manny could hardly stand it. He nuzzled her face, purring.

"Forgive me my love." He whispered in her ear.

He carried her bridal style all the way back to the land of the living. The Rivera family including the ancestors were there and they watched as the demonic El tigre approached them carrying his angel, Frida. No one said anything they just stared in awe. Normally if someone got possessed by a demon they would tear apart and destroy anything innocent. But Manny despite being possessed, held her carefully and protectively. He carefully placed her on the ground and stroked the side of her face with his claw. He leaned over and gently kissed her awake. Her lips felt so cold against his, he felt his heart melt when they touched. He just wanted to stay there, kissing her forever but reluctantly he pulled away. She woke up and she looked at him shocked.

"Manny what have you done?" Frida asked.

"I put you before my life." He said. "Don't forget me okay?"

"Manny please don't." She said tearfully.

"Manny you don't have to do this." Miguel said.

"Yes I do." Manny said.

"At last!" El Demonio laughed. "Now I can rule the- Huh?"

Manny pulled his father's dagger from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"I've had enough of you!" Manny said. "I'll never let you hurt anyone I love again! This I swear!" He held the dagger over his chest. "And if this is the only way to do it, so be it!"

"Manny! No!" Frida cried.

"You fool! Don't you dare! " El Demonio yelled.

"Go to Hell!" Manny stabbed the dagger into his heart and collapsed to the ground. El Demonio flew out of Manny's body and shrieked in agony.

"What's happening?" Rodolfo asked.

"If a mortal dies before El Demonio leaves the body then he must go back to Hell. Forever." Miguel said.

El Demonio let out one last screech and in a flash he was gone. Frida ran to Manny's side and held him.

"Manny! Manny! Come on! You have to get up!" Frida cried.

He looked at her weakly.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"I loved you too much to let him hurt you." He said.

Then at that very moment the boy died.

"Can you help him?" Maria asked.

"No." Miguel said.

"No, no, no!" Frida said. "Please! Please come back to me!"

Tears filled Frida's eyes and she laid on top of Manny's body. Suddenly a light appeared and floated toward them. It took the form of a beautiful woman.

"Who are you?" Frida asked.

"Hello Miguel." She said.

"Rida!" He walked toward her. "Is it really you."

"Yes it's me."

"I've had dreams like this so many times."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I thought I'd never see you agian."

"Neither did I."

Rida turned to Manny.

"Manny Rivera, you sacrificed yourself to destroy El Demonio and save your family."

"He's a true hero." Rodolfo said.

"And I'm okay with it ." Grandpapi said.

"You freed me Manny. And because you have loved so purely and unselfishly with no thought of yourself I shall grant you a second chance." Rida's hands glowed bright gold and she placed them on Manny's heart which healed his wounds.

His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Frida's smiling face. She brushed his cheek gently.

"Am I in heaven? Because there's an angel here who looks like Frida." Manny said.

Everyone laughed and hugged Manny.

"I can't breathe!" He said.

"That was a very brave thing you did Manny." Maria said.

"So are you choosing good?" Rodolfo asked.

"Rodolfo!"

"What?"

"Yes I am." Manny said. "I'm going to be a hero. So I can protect everyone I care about."


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 31 Christmas of Love

It was christmas time in Miracle City a time of joy, family, and love. The annual Christmas Feastival was being arranged. Every year the town throws a big dance where everyone exchanges gifts. You're about to hear 3 christmas love stories so enjoy.

Story 1: Django and Zoe

"Hey Manny!" Django called.

"Oh hey Django. Haven't seen you in days."

"Yeah there were some complications in the land of the dead. So what did I miss?"

"Well I broke up with Frida, I defeated El Demonio, and dated Zoe briefly."

"Wow! Looks like I missed a lot- hey wait a minute! You went out with my girl!"

"I can explain! I thought you guys were broken up and she was under the control of a demon."

"You are so dead kitty boy!"

Django chased Manny across town swinging his guitar.

"Django! I promise! All we did was steal stuff! I swear! We didn't kiss we didn't even hug."

"Okay but if you go with her again you'll wake up dead."

"Deal!"

Later that day Django went to the flock of fury's lair. He knocked on the door and Carmelita answered it .

"Hi, is Zoe home?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Django?" Zoe said as she came downstairs. "You're back!"

She ran out the door and jumped on him. Which knocked him to the ground.

"It's great to see you Zoe and ow!" Django said.

"Oh sorry."

Later that night...

"Django! Where have you been?" Sartana said.

"I was out with my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? Oh my grand baby is in love!"

"Nana! I'm not 5!"

"Who is she? Is she evil? Is she a skeleton or a zombie?"

"No, her name is Zoe Aves and she's alive."

"What? No grandson of my will date a living human!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing to our family name."

"Our family name is of the dead."

"Exactly! And it's a mockery for the grandchild of the greatest dead villain to be dating a girl who's alive."

"But-"

"No buts! You're not to date her and that's final."

The next day Django told Zoe what his grandmother said. Zoe was crushed by this but understood.

"What are we going to do?" Django said.

"Should I kill myself?"

"No! Zoe! I was born like this!"

"Okay so now what?"

"I just don't get what my Nana has against the living."

"Yeah, and she almost married a guy who was alive."

"She did?"

"Puma Loco."

"Oh yeah...and by the way Eww! Ugh! Gross!" Django said. "Maybe if my Nana met you she would change her mind."

"It's worth a shot."

So he invited Zoe over to his house to meet Sartana.

"Hello Mrs. Of the Dead." Zoe said. "I've always been impressed with your work."

"Yeah whatever." Sartana mumbled. "Make yourself useful and help me carry these dishes."

"Nana don't be rude!" Django said.

"Don't worry about it." Zoe said.

Zoe grabbed the dishes but there were a lot.

"And while you're at it dear, carry these extra ones." Sartana putting 20 more on her.

"I think this is too much." Zoe said. Suddenly she tripped and dropped them. One of them knocked over a cup of hot water which fell on Sartana. "I'm so sorry."

"You stupid! Foolish! Girl!" Sartana shrieked. "How dare you! Get out of my house! You worthless creature!"

Zoe stood up and left.

"What is wrong with you?!" Django said.

"Look what she did! Typical living!"

"Nana! She is the most amazing girl I have ever met!" Django shouted. "She is evil, beautiful, strong, and I love her!"

Django put on his coat went toward the door.

"And you have a lot of nerve getting on me for dating a girl who is alive when you almost MARRIED Puma Loco! And last I checked he's alive!"

He ran outside and found Zoe sitting on a bench crying so hard that her mascara started to run. Django hugged her.

"Don't listen to my Nana." Django said.

"Don't look at me! My make up is messed up!"

"You're cute with smeared make up."

"I messed up! I acted like such a fool! And now you're gonna leave me!" She wept.

"I would never leave you! I would rather die...again."

"I'm sorry." Sartana said walking toward them. "Django I don't really hate the living it's just that I was scared you would get your heartbroken like when Puma Loco broke mine."

"I still can't believe you fell for that old coot!"

"Can you ever for give me?"

"Yes we can." Zoe said.

Django smiled at Zoe and handed her a black box with purple ribbon.

"For me?" She opened it and inside was a black pearl necklace. "Django they're beautiful."

She put them on and kissed him.

"You like them?"

"I love them! How did you afford them?"

"Yes Django how?" Sartana said lifting her eyebrow.

"Uh...let's just say you're missing some gold coins. Heh...heh!"

"Django! Just wait til your mother hears about this!"


	32. Chapter 32

Story 2: Rodolfo and Maria

The Rivera family were setting up decorations for Christmas.

"Okay, Dad I think we're done." Manny said.

"Not yet we're missing one more thing." Rodolfo said hanging up mistletoe.

"Trying to get Maria to kiss you with the mistletoe trick again?" Grandpapi said.

"Dad, you try this every year and Mom always finds a way to avoid it." Manny said.

"I'll get her this year."

"Just like last year?" Manny said.

"And the year after that and the year after that." Grandpapi said.

"Hi everyone." Maria said. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey Mom." Manny ran to hug her.

"Hello Maria." Rodolfo said holding up mistletoe. "Look up."

Maria saw it and quickly thought of away out of it.

"Oh you hung up holly." She walked away and pulled a gift out of her bag. "For you Miho."

"Ooh." Manny tugged at the wrapping.

"No, no, Manny. Not until christmas."

"Hmmph!" He put the present down.

They all began to hang ornaments on the tree. Later that night the family sat down to dinner they all talked for a while.

"So Manny are you going to the Feastival?" Maria asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Well I hope you do. I went when I was young."

"So did I and I danced with your mother." Rodolfo said.

"Rodolfo, please not now."

"What? I'm just trying to tell our son that the Christmas Feastival is a special time for family, friends,...and love."

"Oh brother! Will Frida be going?" Maria said.

"Yeah, she's making a big deal about it." Manny groaned. "She's been saving up her money to buy a new dress and shoes."

"Well you do need to look you 're best." Maria said.

"Si." Grandpapi said. "I'm going to wear one of Mighty Cheetah's battle suits."

Then after awhile a fuse was blown and all the lights went out.

"Oh great!" Rodolfo said.

"We need a new battery." Grandpapi said as he checked the fuse box. "Hey here's one."

"Viva Pantalones!"

Grandpapi shoved him into the fuse box causing the parrot to get electrocuted.

"Sniff, sniff...Do I smell roast chicken?" Rodolfo said.

"Chapi! Nooo!" Grandpapi cried. "He's dead!"

"Yes! Finally!" Manny shouted.

"Speak to me Chapi! Speak!" Grandpapi begged.

"Viva Pantalones!"

"He's alive!" Grandpapi cried happily.

"Oh man! So close!" Manny said in a less enthusiastic way.

"So now what?" Maria asked.

"Are there any other batteries?" Rodolfo said.

"No just candles." Grandpapi said.

"I'll run to the store and get one." Manny said.

"I'll go with you! I need some supplies." Grandpapi said.

They left the house and went to the store. Rodolfo and Maria sat in the dark for a while then he went downstairs to get some candles.

"Do you see anything?" Maria asked.

"No. I haven't been down here for years. Ahhh! What is that?!"

Maria heard growling and snarling along with Rodolfo's screams of terror.

"Back! All of you! Get back!" He ran back upstairs with the candles. He slammed the door then started to breathe heavily.

"What in heaven's name was down there?" Maria said.

"I forgot Papi used to keep large rats down there for evil purposes."

"Large rats?"

"Don't ask."

He pulled out a few candles.

"You got a match?" He said.

"Yes."

He lit the candles and they sat in akward silence for an hour.

"I think the radio still works." He suggested. "Care for music?"

"Alright but no funny business."

He switched on the radio but only one station and it played a very specific song.

"Hey it's our wedding song." Rodolfo said.

"Oh no!" Maria said.

"You're mine and we belong together, yes we belong together for eternity, eeeternity."

"Remember when first heard it?" Rodolfo said.

"How could I forget? It was our second date and we had gone to see a movie." Maria said.

"After the movie I walked you home and-"

"The radio played it and we danced in the middle of the street." Maria laughed. "You're never gonna let me forget that are you?"

"Why would you want to forget?"

"I don't know Rodolfo I did love you but the crime fighting was too much."

"But do you still love me?"

"That isn't really a good time to discuss this."

"You never want discuss it! You didn't want to back then either. You just up and left me!"

"You think it was easy? I didn't want to leave I just couldn't take it!"

"Take what?"

"The pain! Heartbreak! If you had been killed it would've destroyed me! I thought if I left my feelings would fade and it wouldn't be so bad."

"Maria I would shoot myself in the head for you! I have never stopped loving you." He handed her a small velvet box. Inside was a bright red ornament with Maria's hair ribbon tied in a bow on it.

"It's beautiful." Maria said. "I still can't believe you kept it after all these years."

She looked up and saw that they were both standing under the mistletoe. Maria couldn't see her way out of this one so she decided to cut him some slack just this once since it was Christmas.

"Alright Rodolfo but just one." Maria said. "And on the cheek."

"Fair enough." Rodolfo said.

Maria turned her cheek over to him. Rodolfo pulled out a bottle of spray and gave a little sprit in his mouth. He leaned over and pukered his lips. Then Maria surprised him by turning the other way causing their lips touch. Both were shocked but the surprise soon became joy. They stood there kissing passionately then Manny and Grandpapi came back.

"Hey we got the battery- whoa!" Manny said. "Oh gross! Old people love!"

"Hey we're not that old!" Rodolfo said.

"What happened while we were gone?" Grandpapi said.

"Um...We can explain!" Maria said.

"Yeah." Manny said. "I'll be in my room."

Rodolfo and Maria blushed hard but smiled at each other.

"Best Christmas ever!" Rodolfo cried.


	33. Chapter 33

Story 3: Manny and Frida

"Hey Manny." Django said. "Are you coming to the Christmas Feastival tonight?"

"Yeah I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't feel like going without a date."

"Take Frida."

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Who are you? My therapist?"

"Well I do know psychology."

"How?"

"Eh heh! Long story you don't want to know." Django said. "Look do you still love Frida?"

"No...yes...maybe! I don't know!"

"Well call me if you need any help."

Later that night Manny began to ponder if breaking up with Frida was a good choice. Finally he decided he wanted to be with her and nothing would change his mind. But the next day at school thousands of boys were asking Frida to the Feastival. He felt hurt and very jealous.

"Frida please go with me." One said.

"No me!"

"Back off man!"

"Make me!"

"Boys! Please! Give a girl a chance to think." Frida said. She walked toward Manny giggling.

"What was that?" Manny said.

"What was what?"

"That!"

"Oh it was just a couple of guys who want me to be their date to the Feastival."

"You seem to enjoy that."

"It is nice."

Manny got more jealous.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes! I'm fine! Couldn't be better!" He shouted.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Will you just leave me alone!"

"Alright! If you're going to be like that then I will." She turned to her heals and walked away.

Frida went home and hurried up to her room where she pulled out a black dress and new shoes she planned to wear at the Christmas Feastival. Unlike Manny she was terribly excited about going. Friday was the day of the Christmas Feastival, it would start at 6:00 Pm. Frida took her dress and shoes to get them dry cleaned. But something went wrong and her dress was torn while her shoes were smashed. Frida fell to her knees and began to cry. She had saved so much money for that dress and those shoes now they were ruined. Just then Maria entered the laundry room and saw Frida crying. She hugged Frida and offered her a tissue.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Frida held up the dress and shoes.

"Oh dear! Well don't cry I have just the thing for you to wear now come with me."

Back at the Rivera house the three men were getting ready.

"Okay Dad where's my tux?" Manny asked.

"Miho you don't wear a simple tux to this special occasion." Rodolfo said. "Now you'll need something warm and comfortable but special."

He dressed Manny in a red jacket and black pants with matching boots.

"I look ridicules." He said.

"You look fine and everyone else will be wearing stuff like these." Rodolfo said putting on a sliver jacket.

At Maria's house she was getting Frida ready.

"Now Frida I need your permission to give up your punk rock look for tonight if I'm going to do this." Maria said.

"Okay you have my permission."

With that Maria removed Frida's goggles and began brushing her hair. She styled her hair into long wavy curls which were pinned back with a snowflake clip. Then she added some pink blush and red lipstick. After that she opened an old trunk and pulled out a pale blue gown.

"This was mine when I went and I was saving this for when I had a daughter." Maria said. "But your like a daughter to me so I want you to wear it."

"Oh I coudn't."

"Don't be silly you deserve it."

It was a perfect fit then Maria added a pair of earrings and the locket matched it perfectly. The last thing was a pair of dainty flats. Frida looked at herself and gasped at how she looked.

"Wow! I'm actually pretty." Frida gasped.

"You've always been beautiful especially to Manny." Maria said.

"Yeah right he's mad at me."

"For what?"

"I have no idea."

"Men and women have complicated relationships believe me but in the end it works out."

The Feastival took place in a large room without a roof and it was decoreted with lanterns. Everyone wore suits and dresses and had gifts wrapped up ready to give. There was also a table full of food. Manny stood at the side watching everyone dance. Django came over wearing a black jacket with Zoe who was in a purple gown and wearing the black pearls he gave her.

"Hey dude you're missing the fun." Django said.

"I'm not really in the mood to dance." Manny said.

Maria walked into the room wearing a gold gown. Rodolfo smiled and took her by the hand. Behind her was Emiliano and Carmela who took a seat. Frida entered the room and took off her coat revealing the dress. Everyone's eyes lit up the room and stared in awe. Even Django was watching her in amazement and that got him a slap from Zoe.

"Ow! What?"

"You know what you did!" She cried.

Manny felt his heart stop. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in all his life. His anger and jealousy was forgotten and all he could think about was her. Frida felt nervous with everyone looking at her. Manny swallowed hard and politely tapped on her shoulder.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said.

"You look nice. "

"So do you."

"Okay folks now it's time to embrace the spirit of christmas with music so grab a partner." The announcer said.

"May I have this dance?" Manny asked gently taking her hand.

"Okay."

The lights started to dim as Manny and Frida walked toward the middle of the room.

"Rivera!" Emiliano stood up. "Get away from my daughter!"

"Sit down Emiliano." Carmela said pushing him back in the chair.

The DJ pressed a few buttons and the music began to play. Manny and Frida took each other by the hands, interlacing fingers and danced very slowly. Then as if on cue snow began to fall on them.

"Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone without a dream in my heart without a love of own... Blue Moon, you knew just what I was there for, you heard me saying a prayer for someone I really could care for..."

Manny gently pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head against his. Time seemed to stop and it was like they were the only people in the world. Their dance kept getting slower and slower.

"I feel dizzy." She whispered.

"Kind of lightheaded?" He whispered back.

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Should we stop?"

"I don't know."

"And then suddenly appear before me the only one my arms would ever hold, I heard somebody whisper please adore me...and when I looked your moon had turned too cold... Blue Moon, now I'm no longer alone without a dream in my heart without a love of my own..."

Finally they stopped dancing and just stood there. That's when they noticed that they had stopped under some mistletoe. Frida blushed, she didn't want him to see her like this so she turned her head away. Manny took her chin and tilted her face torward his. He gently brushed back a lock of hair that hung in her face. Manny tried to say something but he lost his voice after looking at her beautiful, blue eyes. He could've sworn he saw stars twinkling in them. Her eyes closed as did his. Their breaths grew softer and softer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Fireworks went off and church bells were ringing as the two kissed in the snow. When they finally parted Frida laid her head on Manny's shoulder and he held her there.

"Frida, I lied about what I said when we broke up." He said. "I love you. I have always loved you."

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"A voice kind of talked me into it."

"My Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I should've known."

"I have a gift for you." He held out a Rose with red and white petals. Frida took it from his hand and smelled it.

"It's beautiful I love it."

She hugged him and they stood in that embrace.

"Frida I will always love you, this I swear."

"And I will always love you."

"Merry Christmas Mi Amore."

They looked up and spent the rest of the night watching the snow fall. It had been a Christmas of love.

 **Hello everyone! First of all I hope you liked this episode and second the next episodes I'll be writing are going to be big and dramatic. I don't want to reveal too much but I will say this, Manny will be taking major steps in maturity and his relationship with Frida is going to go further. That's all I'm telling, so have a nice day and Merry Christmas.**


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 32: Changes Part 1

Graduation was coming up for Leone high school. All the students were on edge with excitement. They were all applying for the colleges they wanted. Manny and Frida were both trying to get into an art and music college. They had been studying for all the tests and tried their hardest to get acceptable grades. Which was very unusual for them but you'd be surprised by how some people can change.

"Alright let's check the cards." Manny said.

He and Frida opened their envelopes and read the report cards.

"A's and B's dude! Yes!" Frida cheered.

"We are definitely going to get in." Manny said.

"All we have to do is pass the SAT's and the audition. You wanna study at my place?" Frida asked.

"Sure!"

That night they studied, they practiced, they talked, and they made out a few times.

"Okay I think we're ready for the SAT's." Manny yawned.

"You wanna take a study break?"

"Si chica."

They sat on the couch and watched TV. Soon the exhaustion of studying for hours caught up with them and they fell asleep. Emiliano and Carmela came home and when he found his daughter and her boyfriend sleeping on the couch he went insane.

"Rivera!" He shouted so loud that they woke up in a flash. "What in God's name are you doing with my daughter?!"

"Dad! I know what this looks like but all we did was study." Frida said.

"Likely story!"

"Mr. Suarez we just fell asleep." Manny said.

"Get out of my house! Now!"

"Emiliano! Calm down! Before you have another heart attack!" Carmela said.

Manny left the house while Frida went to bed. Emiliano started a long conversation.

"Carmela, she is with that boy everyday. It has got to stop!"

"Emiliano, I understand your concern but I think you're overreacting." She said. "I honestly believe that Manny would never hurt Frida."

"That boy is trouble! He doesn't really love her! Does he?"

"Emiliano, he looks at Frida like she's the most wonderful thing in the world. Why can't you see that?"

"Because that boy is just a punk!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I'll just be thrilled when Frida gets accepted to that college and doesn't have to see him anymore."

"Didn't you know? He's applying to that school too."

"What? But he's not a musician."

"No, but he's an artist. It's an art school too."

"You've got to be to kidding."

As Manny walked home something metal grabbed him. It was The Titanium Tian.

"Hello Manny! Miss me?"

"You agian?! I thought you were dead!"

"It's gonna take a lot more than some kid to stop me!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 17 you big idioit!" Manny spun his buckle and the two started fighting. "What is your deal with me?"

"You ruined my life! You and your horrible mother!" The Titan.

"You shut up about my mom! And you ruined your own life!" Manny punched him into wall. He got up and ran away.

"This isn't over! I'll be back! I'll get even!"

"Hmmph! Sure you will." Manny said rolling his eyes.

Soon the SAT's started and the young couple had both passed. Eventually it was time to audition for the art and music school. Manny submitted an amazing painting which the board seemed to really like. It was a painting of the city. Frida auditioned with a guitar solo. In about a week had past and soon the letters arrived. Manny took his letter out of the mailbox and nervously opened it.

"Manny, relax I'm sure you got in." Rodolfo said.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's just that I'm so nervous." Manny said.

He read the letter and a sad look formed on his face.

"I didn't get in." He sighed.

"What? Let me see that." Rodolfo read the letter carefully. "This is impossible! You should've been accepted."

"It's okay Dad, it doesn't matter."

He went upstairs to his room and threw himself on the bed. His phone rang at that moment.

"Hey."

"Hey dude!" It was Frida. "I got in!"

"Great."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine..."

"So did you get in?"

"I...I...I'll tell you later."

He hung up and sighed deeply.

"What am I going to do now?"

Later that night Manny and Frida went on date. He was quiet the whole time.

"Alright what's wrong? You haven't said a word." She said.

"I...I didn't get in."

"What?"

"They rejected me." He said. "But you got in! That's great!"

"I'm not going."

"Frida, don't do that."

"No, If you're not going then I'm not going."

"Frida, this is your dream school! You can't give this up."

"But the school is miles away. If I can't be with you then I'm not going."

"I'm sure we can make this work but please don't give up your dream for me." Manny pleaded. "If you did that I don't think I could ever live with myself."

"Alright."

When Frida got home that night she was very sad.

"What's wrong Miha?" Carmela asked.

"Manny got rejected."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, but you're not going to give up the school for him?"

"I was going to but he begged me not to."

"Oh honey he must really love you if he's begging for that."

"I still can't believe they rejected him. His grades were perfect and that painting was amazing."

"Hmmm...maybe I should call up there. I used to be an intern at the school."

"Thanks Mama."

Emiliano came home a few hours later to an angry wife.

"What's wrong?"

"Manny go rejected." She said.

"Well I'm not surprised."

"I am. So I called the school and they told me he got accepted."

"Really?"

"I was very confused, so confused that I started cleaning to take my mind off of it and as I cleaned I found this in your desk."

She opened the envelope and read it.

"Dear Manuel Rivera we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to our school. You are a bright and talented student. We look forward to having you next year." She read.

"I can explain." Emiliano said.

"Emiliano, how could you? I never thought you would do something like this."

"I was only trying to protect our daughter."

"By sabotaging a poor kid's chance at college? He is a good boy and he loves our daughter. You've gone too far this time Emiliano."

She put the letter back in the envelope and went to give it to Frida. The girl was crushed by the fact that her father would do something so terrible. As for Manny he spent the next few days trying to find a different college to get in to but it was very difficult.

"Papa what am I going to do?" Manny asked.

"Don't worry Miho I'm sure you'll find another college to get into." Rodolfo said.

"Or you could just steal money for a living." Grandpapi suggested.

"Papi! You're not helping!"

"Manny there are plenty Graduation day soon came and all the students sat in their caps and gowns.

"Django Jose Esteban of the Dead." The principle said. "Congratulations."

Django walked up and took his diploma.

"Whoo! That's my grand baby! I'm proud of you Djangy wangy!" Sartana called.

"Nana! This is so embarrassing." Django said.

"Zoe Ingrid Gertie Aves."

"Ingrid...Gertie." Frida snickered.

"Shut up Suarez!" Zoe received hers.

"Davi Rocco! Graduating with honors!"

"Thank you, thank you, gracious." He said.

"Fridaniella Cristina Lorena Rosalinda Suarez."

Frida took her diploma and smiled.

"Good luck Miss Suarez." The principle said.

She ran into the arms of her proud parents but she was still a little upset with her father.

"And last but not least. Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equia Rivera."

"Whoo-hoo! Go Manny!" Rodolfo said.

"That's our boy!" Maria said.

"You rock!" Grandpapi said.

"Mami, Papi, Grandpapi, you're embarrassing me." Manny said. He accepted the diploma and shook hands with the principle.

"You were always my favorite." The principle said. "He graduated Chakal, I win the bet! Pay up!"

"Shoot! Well at least I never have to worry about the Riveras anymore." Chakal said.

"Yeah until Manny has children."

"What? Nooo! Why me?!"

All the student threw up their caps and the after party Manny spun his belt and carried Frida through the sky. The sat on the edge of a building where she have him his acceptance letter.

"I really can't believe your Dad would do this." Manny said.

"I know. He would do anything to keep you from seeing me." Frida sighed. "Manny if being together is going to ruin your life then maybe we shouldn't be together. "

"What? No! I don't wanna lose you again." He hugged her, tears filled her eyes.

"I know but...I don't want my Dad to torture you." She pulled his mask off and stroked his face.

"I don't care what he does to me. I love you! I will always love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you everyday."

"What are you saying?"

He pulled his mother's ring out of his pocket and got on his knee. He took Frida's hand and slid the ring on her finger. Her eyes gazed in awe at the sliver and blue diamond ring. Manny didn't know what he was doing in fact he thought he had lost his mind but he didn't care.

"Will you marry me?"

To be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 33: Changes part 2

"Will you marry me?"

"Manny...I...I don't know what to say." Frida said.

She walked toward the edge of the building then she jumped off.

"Frida!" Manny gasped as he jumped after Frida and caught her. "Are you okay? Why did you do that?"

"To prove that you would always be there for me." She answered.

"Okay but the next time you doubt it just talk to me about it instead of putting yourself in danger."

"Deal."

"So will you marry me?"

Frida looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled.

"What do you think? Of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. But then she pulled away.

"What is it?"

"There's the little matter of my father and college."

"Yeah...well I thought we could announce the engagement tonight and officially tie the knot after college."

"Good plan."

That night when Frida came home she was very happy and her family noticed it.

"You're in a." Anita said.

"Good mood tonight." Nikita said.

"Well I'm happy about graduation." Frida said.

"No, it's something else." Emiliano said.

"I have nothing to say to you Dad."

"Frida! Alright I admit it! I was wrong to steal Manny's letter but I was only trying to protect you."

"That's no excuse! And I'm starting to think that you just want to keep me away from him regardless if it's safe or not."

"What do you see in him? He's a filthy little punk!"

"No he's not! Don't you ever call him that!" She cried. "I love him!"

"Frida you are 17! You don't know anything about love!"

"Dad, we're gonna get married!"

The entire family looked at her in shock.

"No! Have you lost your senses!" Emiliano shouted.

"Now honey, calm down and listen to her." Carmela said.

"Carmela! Did you not hear what she said?"

"Yes I did. Frida, you can't get married right now."

"I know Mama. We were planning on getting married after college."

"You two aren't getting married at all!" Emiliano said.

"Dad, I'm 17! I'm not a child! You can't keep telling me what to do!"

"I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice." Emiliano went into the other room and pulled out his shot gun.

"What are you doing?"

"If I see that punk around here I'll shoot him!"

"Emiliano!" Carmela gasped.

"Dad, you can't!" Frida cried.

"I can! And I will!"

Hearing this Frida burst into tears and ran into her room. Meanwhile at the Rivera house...

"You what?!" Rodolfo cried.

"I asked Frida to marry me." Manny said. "And she accepted."

"Manny are you sure about this?" Maria asked.

"Look I know what you're all thinking. But Frida and I aren't gonna get married right away we're gonna wait until we get through college."

"Well I suppose that's not really much of a problem." Rodolfo said. "And if you really love her..."

"Oh I do! More than my own life!"

"Then you have our blessing." Maria said.

"Great! I'm gonna call her and tell her the good news."

"Rodolfo, is this a good choice?"

"Well, since they're going to wait until they get there lives ready I don't really see a problem."

Manny pulled out his phone and called Frida. She picked up, Manny could tell by her tone she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Manny I told Dad the news and he didn't take it well." Frida said.

"Do you want me to come over and talk to him?"

"No! Please! Don't come over here! Ever! He has a gun and he'll shoot you!"

"Frida I-"

"My Dad's coming I have to go!"

She hung up. Manny couldn't believe this. How could Emiliano do this? Was he insane? Did he care at all about his daughter's happiness? Manny was furious by how selfish her father was being. He sighed and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels feeling bored then the news came on.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this announcement." The reporter said. "Here we are at the local bridge where the Titanium Titan has the Mayor, 5 old people, 8 medical patients, and 10 children trapped in a cable cart which he plans to blow up!"

The camera zoomed in on the Titan.

"That's right Miracle City! I have your precious mayor and 23 innocent people trapped!" He laughed. "I demand that El tigre come and fight me! Only him! If you send anyone else I'll blow them up sky high!"

"You'll hear from my lawyer!" The mayor shouted.

"Oh come on Titan! Give me a break!" Manny groaned. He spun his buckle and swung over to the bridge. "You seriously need to get a life!"

"I'll get a life once your dead!" He said.

"You're insane!" Manny said.

"Says you! And my therapist."

"Look I'd like to stay and chat but I got people to save."

"Oh but Manny you haven't even heard all of it." He said. "You see Manny, the explosives are all connected to a timer that will go off in one hour and the cable cart is way over there!"

"An hour? Okay I can make it!"

"Oh! I almost forgot the best part. Citizens of Miracle City! Look yonder!"

A large spotlight shined at the edge of the bridge where dangling from line and tied up was Frida.

"Chief Suarez's lovely daughter hanging from a line which I plan to cut in one hour."

"Frida!" Manny gasped.

"Miha!" Emiliano and Carmela cried as they looked up in horror.

"You gross little dwarf! Get me down from here!" Frida screamed.

"This is between you and me! Leave her out of this!" Manny said.

"You have a choice El tigre let innocent people suffer or let the girl you love die!"

Manny was stuck, he didn't know what to do.

"Manny! Try to save the others I'll find away out of this!" Frida said.

Manny jumped up and headed toward the cart.

"I'll come back for you." He said. "I promise!"

When he got to the cable cart the door was locked.

"Help us El tigre!" A little girl said.

"I'm too young to die!" A little boy said.

"And I'm too old to die!" An old man said.

Manny pulled out his claws and tried to pick the lock. It was very complicated and it took a lot longer than he thought but he finally he got it open.

"Everyone out of here fast!"

But the Titan cut the cable and the cart fell.

"Whoopsie!" The Titan said.

"No!"

Suddenly the cart just stopped falling. Manny looked down and saw someone had caught it.

"White Pantera!"

"Puma Loco!"

"You get Frida and we'll take care of these people." Rodolfo said. "Papi! Hurry! I'm about to break my back!"

"I can't believe I'm saving people!" Grandpapi said. "If any of you tell any of the other villians about this I will destroy all of you!"

Manny ran toward the edge of the bridge. Suddenly the titan jumped on him and started punching him. Manny clawed, punched, and bit him back. Meanwhile Frida tried to get free but she didn't really know how to untie herself without falling.

"Okay. If I could just swing over to the side then I'd be safe." Frida said.

The Titanium Titan threw Manny off him and grabbed the line.

"Don't do it Titan!" Manny shouted.

"You took my best friend so I'm taking your girlfriend." He cut the line and Frida fell.

"No!" Manny cried. He jumped after Frida reaching for her. The Titan grabbed the bomb from the cable cart and threw it at them. There was a huge explosion which shocked the people.

"Manny!" Rodolfo and Grandpapi shouted.

"Frida!" Emiliano cried.

The two teenagers were no where to be seen.

"At last! Finally! The end of Manny Rivera!" The Titan laughed.

"Guess again ugly!"

Everyone's eyes lit up in shock and amazement as Manny landed safely on the edge of the bridge holding Frida bridal style.

"Impossible! How did you Escape?" The Titan said.

"I have my ways."

"No! You should be dead!"

The Titan chased after them. Manny ran from him while carrying Frida who was clinging to his neck. He chased the couple into the cable cart. The door slammed shut locking them in with a stick of dynamite that was lit. Manny broke the window and made an opening. He put Frida through the opening then he tried to squeeze through. Frida grabbed his hands and pulled him out.

"Help me! Please!" The Titan begged.

Manny giving in to his conscience grabbed his hand but the Titan clung to him.

"If I'm going your coming with me!"

Manny struggled to get loose but he was held too tight. Frida grabbed Manny and tried pull him free however she wasn't strong enough.

"Leave me Frida!" Manny cried.

"No! Never!" Frida said.

Then Rodolfo grabbed the two and freed them both. The 3 of them ran away from the cart as it exploded.

"Goodbye Titan." Rodolfo said.

The next day the Rivera and Suarez family decieded to meet and talk about how things were going to go for the kids.

"Rivera...I mean Manny. I'm sorry about how I've been treating you for the past well...ever since I met you." Emiliano said.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I should've have stolen your letter and to prove it, Carmela and I give you our blessing."

"Thank you Papa!" Frida said hugging him.

"So now all we have to do is get through college and then we'll get married." Manny said.

"I can't wait." Frida said.


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 34: Planning

2 years had gone by and during that time Manny and Frida worked hard in college. Eventually they graduated and both started their careers. Manny had become a successful artist while Frida was now one of the most popular singers in Miracle City. Once they had enough money they found an apartment to live in and started planning their wedding.

"Okay what's on the list?" Manny asked.

"Let's see there's the cake, the dresses, the suits, and where to have our honeymoon." Frida answered.

"Wow! That's a lot!"

"Well me and my bridesmaids are going to pick out dresses." Frida said.

"Okay then we'll meet back later to pick a cake, which is my favorite part." Manny said.

An hour later Frida met up with her bridesmaids which consisted of her mother, her sisters, Maria, and Zoe.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes we have a wedding to plan." Maria said.

"Okay who's the bride?"

"I am." Frida said.

"Oh my gosh! You're Frida Suarez! Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure."

She wrote down her signature and the woman started bringing out all her dresses. The first one Frida tried on was a big puffy dress.

"Um... " Frida said.

"Too big." Maria said.

"I agree." Carmela said.

The second one was small and tight.

"I can't breathe." Frida said.

"Way too small." Zoe said.

She tried on one dress after another but none seemed to be her style. As for the bridesmaids dresses Frida decided that the dresses would be slender and bright red but Zoe who was determined to keep her goth image demanded that her dress be black.

Meanwhile Manny was out buying suits with his groomsmen which consisted of his father, grandfather, Emiliano, and Django.

"Alright we have the suits ordered, so what now?" Manny asked.

"I say we plan the bachelor party." Grandpapi said.

"I agree! Should we have the piñata with candy or toys? Or both?" Rodolfo asked.

Grandpapi smacked his hand over his face.

"I seriously doubt we're related." Grandpapi said.

"I agree with grandpa." Django said.

"Okay, I say we have jet backs!" Manny said. "And explosives!"

"Writing it down dude." Django said.

"No! No explosives!" Emiliano said. "Because when you Riveras throw big explosive parties it's the police who have to clean it up."

"Fine no explosives but can we still have jet backs?"

"Alright! Why can't you Riveras just have a simple wedding?"

Sometime later they went to the bakery to pick out a cake. The baker laid out samples for everyone to taste.

"Okay we have a coconut cake with almonds." The baker said.

"I like it." Rodolfo said.

"Me too." Maria said.

"I'm allergic to coconut." Emiliano said.

"Okay this one is a black licorice cake with strawberry jelly."

"Oh man! This cake is the bomb!" Django said stuffing his face.

"Delicious! Hey Django give me that." Zoe said.

"Hey it's mine!"

"I'm your girlfriend! Give it!"

"Excuse me but if skeleton boy and goth girl are going to fight over cake then may I suggest they wait outside." The baker said.

"Fine! Come on Zoe let's see if your mom can make this." Django said.

"Hey where's Manny?" Maria said. "Manny? Manny?"

"Hmmmm?"

Manny and Frida turned around with frosting and cake smeared on their faces like two little kids.

"Manny!" Rodolfo said.

"Frida!" Emiliano said.

"What?" Manny said with a mouthful of cake.

"It's good!" Frida said with her mouth also full.

"What kind of cake is that one?" Manny asked.

"Dark chocolate with white chocolate frosting." The baker answered.

"We'll take it." Manny said.

That night Frida was still looking for a dress and continued to have trouble.

"Who knew looking for a wedding dress would be such a pain?" Frida said.

"I think you've worked on finding a dress long enough." Manny said as he caught her in an embrace and started kissing her neck.

"Manny...stop...that tickles." She giggled. "Besides we agreed not to do anything like that until the honeymoon."

"Speaking of which I think for our honeymoon we should go wherever you want to go."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just name it."

"There's a summer house by the lake that my family owns. My parents spent their honeymoon there and I've always wanted to spend mine their too."

"Then we'll go there."

They smiled at each other and embraced.

The next day Maria came over to with a surprise.

"Hello Frida. Is Manny here?"

"No."

"Good because I have a dress for you."

Maria opened the box she had brought and pulled out a wedding dress.

"It's perfect!" Frida gasped.

"It was mine and I can't think of anyone else more suitable to wear it."

"Thank you."

"I know it's not your usual style but I'm sure we can fix it to make it suit you."

Soon all the arrangements were made and the wedding was planned. Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez were due to be married by next month. The Rivera ancestors were thrilled with the news of Manny's engagement.

"Can you believe it?" Golden Leon said.

"Little Manny is getting married." Justice Jaguar said. "Do you think they'll have children?"

"I hope so." Dark Leopard said.

"To Manny and Frida." Miguel said. "May their marriage be a long and happy one."

...

"So is everything ready?" Frida asked.

"Yes Frida." Zoe said.

"Thanks for helping me with the invitations."

"No problem."

"Can you believe how much we used to hate each other?"

"I know and now were best friends, Oh the irony!"

"Well, ya never know."

"Hey where are the boys?"

"Bachaelor party."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"Django can go a little overboard at parties."

"How much overboared?"

At the party...

"You know what Charlie." Django said to the bar tender. "You're my only friend. You're my only friend in this whole world."

"Django, how many beers have you had?" Manny asked.

"What's it to ya?"

"He's had 10 to 12." The bar tender answered.

"Django. You promised you wouldn't get drunk."

"You know what Manny, you're my only friend in this whole wide world."

"Okay let's get you out of here before you start singing show tunes. "

Manny threw Django over his shoulder and carried him out of the party while the drunk skeleton started rambling.

"My mother was a saint, I could take anyone in this place! Come on!"

...

"Hey guys." Manny said as he entered the apartment.

"What happened?" Frida said.

"Django had too many beers." Manny said.

"I wet myself til I was 11." Django said.

"Oh dear, Come on Django let's take a nice lie down." Zoe said.

"You're pretty." He said.

"I know."

"Much prettier than that zombie I used to date."

"What?!"

"Yeah, but don't tell Zoe."

"I am Zoe!"

"Uh-oh."


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 36: The Wedding

It was a warm, sunny, day in Miracle City the perfect day for a wedding. Manny and Frida were getting married today and the young couple was filled with excitement.

"Dad? Did you pick up the suits?" Manny said.

"They're right here Miho." He said. "I can't believe my boy is getting married!"

"Dad please! Don't get emotional now."

"You're right, we have to get to the church. Go wake your grandfather."

Frida and her bridesmaids were already at the church getting dressed. All the bridesmaids were wearing red dresses except for Zoe who wore black. Frida was dressed in Maria's a-line, lace, wedding dress and the veil she wore had a headband of forget-me nots attached to it. She also wore her mother's sliver necklace and earrings. All of them looked beautiful but Frida was the most beautiful of them all.

"Oh, Frida you look so lovely." Maria said.

"Manny is very lucky." Zoe said.

"Thank you, and I can't wait to be Mrs. Frida Rivera."

"Oh my baby girl." Carmela said.

"Don't cry Mom or I'll start crying." Frida hugged her mother as they shared a sentimental moment.

"Seems like only yesterday you were taking your first guitar lesson and now your getting married." Carmela said.

Meanwhile the guest were all arriving. The groomsmen ushered the guests to their seats. Manny went back to check up on everyone.

"Hey, how are things going?" He asked.

"Everything is fine." Maria said.

She looked at her son.

"Look at you. All grown up and getting married. Oh my baby is getting married!"

"It's okay Mom." He said hugging her.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe how much you've grown." She said. "I still remember how cute you were in diapers."

"Mom!"

He took his place by the other groomsmen and waited patiently. The music played and the bridesmaids made their way down the isle and took their places. Finally Frida came down the isle with her father. Manny felt like his heart had just stopped when he saw the beautiful bride.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister asked.

"I do." Emiliano said. But when Frida tried to leave he wouldn't let her go.

"Papa. Let go." Frida said.

"I don't want to." He said getting emotional.

"Papa."

"I'm sorry. You're right Miha. Take care of her Manny."

He let her go and went to sit next to his wife. Manny and Frida gazed at each other with loving eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the house of God and Jesus to join these two together in holy matramoniey." The minister said.

"Rodolfo are you alright?" Grandpapi asked.

"Sniff! I'm just so happy!" Rodolfo whimpered as he blew into a tissue.

"Get a grip man!" Grandpapi said. "Maria's not crying."

"Actually I am." She sobbed. "Oh! Someone hold me!"

She buried her face in Rodolfo's shirt as she cried.

"Suddenly I'm not that very sad anymore." Rodolfo said grinning.

"Do you Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equia Rivera take this woman to be your wife, to love and to hold in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"No." He said.

Everyone gasped.

"Not until death, much longer than that." He said. "Much longer."

Frida's eyes filled with tears of joy. This man truly loved her with all his heart.

"And do you Fridaniella Cristina Lorena Rosalina Suarez take this man to be your husband, to love and to hold in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do." She said.

"May I have the rings?"

Manny and Frida exchanged the rings on their fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Manny and Frida looked at each other.

"Kiss me you fool!" Frida cried.

There lips met in a long passionate kiss. The guest cheered and clapped. At the reception Manny and Frida cut the cake and smeared it on each other's faces then started handing out slices. Later the young couple shared a slow dance and once that was over they decided to crank it up and have the atomic sombereos play. It was one heck of a party and everyone was having a wonderful time.

"Alright ladies, are you ready to catch the bouquet?" Frida asked.

The bridesmaids ran and lifted their hands up. Anita and Nikita practically slaughtered each other trying to get it.

"It's mine!" Anita said werseling her.

"No it's mine!" Nikita said smacking her.

"I'm older!"

"By two seconds!"

Frida threw the bouquet and Zoe caught it.

"I got it!" She cried. "I'm going to be a bride."

Manny sat Frida down, removed her garder, and tossed it for the groomsmen to get. And the lucky guy who caught it was Django.

"Hey, I'm the next one to get hitched."

"Yeah, to me." Zoe said as she tackled him with kisses.

When it was all over Manny carried Frida bridal style outside with the guest following. They got on a motorcycle with the sign JUST MARRIED taped to the back.

"He better be good to her." Emiliano said.

"Oh give it a rest Dear." Carmela said.

They waved goodbye to the guest and drove off to their honeymoon. It was the happiest day of their lives. Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez had come a long way. From childhood friends, to high school sweethearts, to finally husband and wife.


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 37: The Honeymoon

Manny and Frida arrived at the lake house in 2 hours. Manny scooped up his wife and carried her into the house.

"Here we are Mrs. Rivera." He said.

"Thanks for carring me Mr. Rivera." She said.

He put her down and turned on the lights.

"Frida, this place is incredible." Manny said.

"I remember when my parents brought me here." Frida said. "It looked so beautiful and as soon I saw it I could hardly wait to spend my honeymoon here."

"Well we better get unpacking...but first." He said.

"What?"

He eyed the lake and then looked at her playfully.

"Oh no! No! No! Manny don't you dare!"

He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her outside to the docks.

"Manny! You put me down! Right now!"

He jumped off the dock and into the lake taking Frida with him. It made a very large splash. Frida swam back up screaming, Manny swam up laughing.

"Ooh! Refreshing." He said.

"That wasn't funny, Manny! You idiot!" Frida cried.

"It totally was!" Manny laughed.

"Oh yeah?" With that she shoved him into the lake and held him under.

"Okay! Okay! Let me up! I'm sorry! I'm an idiot! Okay? Now let me up! I can't breathe!"

They had a wonderful time on their honeymoon. They went swimming in the lake, hiked around the area, and sometimes they would just sit outside and watch the stars. One day Manny went into town to pick up some stuff they needed. On his way back, night came and it started to rain. He was dripping wet when he got inside.

"What a night." He said.

He took off his shirt and jacket then laid them somewhere to dry, leaving him only in his pants. He went in the other room where Frida stood waiting for him in a long white negligee. Manny nervously approached her. He started to shake and sweat, both he and Frida were breathing slowly.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He whispered.

"I'm ready." She whispered back.

She pressed herself against his chest and he held her there. Kissing each other passionately. Then Manny started to lightly kiss her neck while gently rubbing up and down her back. Frida buried her face in the crook of his neck which made Manny purr as he breathed in her scent. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her upstairs into the bedroom and laid her in the bed. He crawled in next to her and pulled the blanket over them. They spent the whole night sleeping in each other's arms. In the morning Frida woke up laying on Manny's chest with his arm holding her there. She kissed him on the forehead and went downstairs to make breakfast, her husband woke up later on.

"I don't know about you." He yawned. "But that was the best sleep of my life."

Frida giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. He picked her up and spun her around. On there last night they ate outside with a bunch of candles lit. After they ate Manny turned on some music and danced with his wife.

"I love you so much." Frida said.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you."

She smiled and placed her head on Manny's shoulder. He held her there as they danced. The next morning they had to go back home.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah but before we go can we do one last thing?" She asked.

"And what would that be Mi Amore?"

"Look what I found." In her hands were two roller skates made from household supplies and two helmets from the trash.

"For old times sake?" She said.

"Why not?"

They went up a big hill and got ready to skate.

"This is gonna be awesome if we survive." Manny said.

"And to the right of the plane you'll see Manny and Frida once again about to do something stupid." A pilot said. "Oh, and congratulations you two!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Manny and Frida cried as they skated.


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 38: Surprise

"Manny?" Frida said waking him up. It was 1:00 in the morning.

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then get something out of the fridge." He mumbled.

"I want churros and we don't have any."

"Can't it wait til I'm more awake?"

"Please." She gave him the puppy dog look.

"Fine but just this once."

After that Frida made him go out and get her churros whenever she was hungry for it. She ate them everyday. Some in sandwiches, some in pies, some with cheese and some with chocolate. As for Manny he was becoming more and more sleep deprived. One night he fell asleep driving and hit something.

"Who?! What?!"

He looked up and saw that he had hit Django.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! If I wasn't already dead you would have killed me."

"Sorry. Let me give you a ride."

He got in the car and Manny drove back to town.

"So, what's up?" Manny asked.

"I think I'm gonna ask Zoe to marry me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've been together for years and we've reached new levels."

"Cool."

"Yeah I just need some money to get us a place and a ring. So how's married life?"

"Good. But Frida keeps making me wake up in the middle of night to get her churros."

"Churros? Is she like craving them?"

"A lot more than usual."

"And has she been moody?"

"Yeah."

"And by any chance has she been gaining a little weight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Manny, I know it's none of my business but how often did you do...it on your honeymoon."

"Hey! You don't know if we did...anything."

"Manny, don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. I've seen Frida and I know how your mind works."

"Fine we did it one night."

Django raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Three times in one night." Manny confessed.

"You dog!"

"What can I say? I have animal instincts."

"Lucky! Zoe only let's me do it once every few months."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think she should be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You'll see."

He dropped Django off and went home. He got into bed and tried to get some sleep.

"Manny." Frida said.

"Not again! I just got home."

"No. Manny I...I went to the doctor."

"Yeah." Manny said getting ready to sleep.

"And I did some tests."

"Uh-huh." He said halfway asleep.

"Manny I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

Manny jolted up and fell out of bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"You're...you're pregnant? As in..."

"As in we're going to have a baby."

"A baby?"

"Manny we're going to be parents." Frida said.

"Wow! How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little surprised. Wow! I'm gonna be a father!"

He picked her up and spun her around. They both laughed and smiled.

"What's it gonna be? It's gonna be a boy, right?" He said.

"It's a surprise." She said smiling.

"I gotta tell the folks."

He ran to get the phone but not before hugging his wife and planting a kiss on her belly. Later that night Manny and Frida invited their families over to announce it.

"Alright Manny, what's the big dinner for?" Rodolfo said.

"We have big news." Manny said.

"We're expecting a baby." Frida said.

"Really?!" Rodolfo cried happily. "That's wonderful!"

"My baby is having a baby!" Maria cried.

"Emiliano, we're going to be grandparents." Carmela said.

"I know- wait! Doesn't that mean you two did..."

"Yes sir." Manny said.

"Oh...Okay."

"Darling, are you alright?" Carmela asked.

"Oh...yeah...I'm fine." Then he fainted.

"Emiliano!"

"Papa!"

"I'll get the ambulance." Grandpapi said.


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 38: Starting a Family

Manny and Frida were so excited about having a baby. For the past few months they were going over things like doctor appointments, how they plan to raise the child, and baby names. Also they had to balance that with their jobs and Manny being El tigre.

"Surrender El Oso!" Manny said as he tried to stop him from robbing a bank.

"Never man!"

"Then we're doing this the hard way."

Manny easily kicked his butt and sent him to jail with the money returned.

"I'll get you for this man!" He shouted. "Oh and congratulations on the baby!"

Manny took a deep breath and sat down for a few minutes. Then Sartana robbed the jewelry store after that El Mal Verde terrorized the city. By the end of the day Manny was exhausted. He came home and collapsed on the couch. Frida arrived just an hour later from a doctor's appointment. Her stomach had gotten much larger during the past 8 months only one more month and the little Rivera would finally arrive.

"Hi, how was your day?" She asked eating a chocolate covered churro.

"Terrible! One crime raid after another. I don't know how my father does it." He said turning on the TV.

Frida sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. After she finished her snack she pulled out some fabric, thread, and a needle.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making a blanket for the baby." She answered.

"I didn't know you could sew."

"In 9th grade Mama made me take a sewing class, I never thought it would be useful until now."

As she sewed she started to hum one of her songs, suddenly she felt a kick.

"Manny! It kicked!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Feel."

Manny put his hand over her swollen stomach. At first he felt nothing but when Frida started humming again he felt a kick.

"Looks like our baby is a music lover." He said.

Then he felt two kicks.

"Wow! He or she is using both feet."

He stood up to get a drink. His hand had barely left her belly when he thought he felt a third kick. He placed his hand firmly back on her to double check.

"Is something wrong?" Frida asked.

"I thought a felt a third kick. Did I get you pregnant with a three legged child?"

"I seriously doubt that honey."

The next day Manny got a message from Sergio to meet him some where.

"Okay Sergio, what do you want?" He asked.

"I hear you and Frida have gotten married and are now expecting a baby."

"Yeah and?"

"Manny do you really think you can handle the responsibility? I mean really, did you plan on having a baby so soon?"

"I admit we didn't plan on it but we're happy about it."

"But can you handle it?"

"Well, I know it won't be easy."

"Exactly! So why don't you end your misery and divorce Frida so I can marry her."

"Oh so that's what this is about! No way dork!"

"I tried to be nice. Now I'm going to have to pull out the big guns." He said. "You know I happen to be connected to a lot of people, including social services."

"So?" Manny said confused.

"So judging by how young you are and you're past history of doing evil, social services might see you as an unsuitable parent."

Manny looked at him nervously.

"So they might take your baby away."

"You will never have our baby!"

Manny got up and left. But he couldn't help but worry. What if Sergio was right? What if he wasn't responsible enough to be a parent? He was only nineteen and he didn't have the best history of taking care of things. He remembered how he had killed every pet he had. He didn't want to lose his child. He couldn't imagine how heartbroken Frida would be if someone was to take their baby.

"What did Sergio have to say?" Frida asked when he got back.

"Oh nothing important." He lied because he didn't want her to worry.

"Sonething's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to your wife."

"Okay but please don't get too upset." He sighed. "He tried to convince me to leave you."

"Ugh! Really?!" She groaned.

"Of course I said no! And when I did he threatened me!"

"Oh Manny I'm sure he won't be able to hurt you."

"Frida he wants to take our baby."

Frida looked at him horrified.

"What?" She whispered. "How?"

"He's connected to social services and he's going to try to convince them we're unsuitable parents."

Frida clutched her stomach protectively then she collapsed on the bed in tears. Manny sat next to her and held her as she cried.

"What does he want with our baby?" She sobbed.

"I don't know and I don't care! Because I won't let anyone take our child! This I swear!"

Poor Frida cried herself to sleep that night. The next day Manny called his family together and told them everything.

"Miho that's terrible! How can that little imp threaten to take your child?" Rodolfo said.

"This baby means everything to us." Manny said.

Sergio entered and sat next to him.

"So Manny, did you reconsider my offer?" He asked.

"No! Nothing will convince me to leave my wife!"

"Then see you in court."

"What?"

"A custody battle. Hope you have a good lawyer."

...

The court case was on Thursday. Manny was so nervous but he was determined.

"Grandpapi, did you find me a good lawyer?" He asked.

"Sort of. I am your lawyer."

"Papi! You've never been to law school!" Rodolfo said.

"How hard can being a lawyer be?"

"Oh we're doomed!" Manny said.

The judge took his place at the stand.

"All rise." He said.

"You're honor." Sergio said. "I am here to prove to you all that Manny Rivera is an unsuitable parent."

"Objection! He is so!" Grandpapi said.

"Mr. Rivera you will have you're chance to speak." The judge said.

Manny was called to the stand.

"How old are you Manny?" Sergio asked.

"I am nineteen years old."

"Nineteen! Much too young to raise a child!"

"I object! You're nineteen too you dolt!" Grandpapi said.

"Okay you have me there, but look at his records of villainy."

"Hey I didn't do that much." Manny said.

"Oh no? Role the clips."

A video projected Manny wearing the Bronze Boots at age 13, he was causing havoc with Frida.

"What are you doing in this clip?" Sergio asked.

"Um...hanging out with Frida." He said trying to be innocent.

"And what exactly are you doing with her?" He asked.

"Kicking storage cases."

"Oooh! How destructive! And what are these you are wearing?"

"My father's boots."

"Did he give them to you?"

"No. I stole them."

"Stealing from your own father! And that's not all."

He showed clip of Manny buying the cursed guacamole that turned his father and grandfather into zombies. Then it showed a clip of him robbing banks, going on those evil dates with Zoe, pranking Vice Principle Chakal, and causing major damage to the city. The next clips showed Manny stealing and lying to his parents, tricking Grandpapi, and putting Frida in dangerous situations.

"As you all can see. Manny Rivera is a destructive villain and cares nothing for his family." Sergio said. "Which is why his child should be placed in a more loving and responsible family."

"Wow! He's good!" Grandpapi said.

"Well, has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge said.

"Yes, your honor we find him-"

"Stop!" Frida entered the court house.

"Who are you?" The judge asked.

"Frida Rivera, your honor. Wife of Manny and mother to be." She said. "I am here to prove that he can be responsible and loving. Role the clips Daddy!"

A video projected Manny turning his zombie family back to normal and sacrificing himself to save them. It showed him arresting all the villains, stopping disasters, the time he saved a bus full of kids from Sergio which put him in an awkward situation. It showed the time he chose to save Rodolfo and Grandpapi instead of rulling with Django and Sartana. Him embracing his mother, father, and grandfather. The last clip showed him catching Frida and she kissed him.

"My husband may not be perfect. But he has a good heart and family always comes first for him." Frida said. "I love you so much, Manny."

"I love you too Frida."

They hugged each other.

"That was beautiful!" The judge sobbed.

"I object!" Sergio said.

"Overruled!" The judge said. "Jury, sniff! Your verdict?"

"We, sniff! We find him a caring and kind father! Oh hold me Janet!"

"No!" Sergio shouted.

As everyone left the court house Sergio grabbed Manny and pulled him aside.

"Don't think this is over! One way or another I will have that baby!" He whispered.

"Over my dead body!" Manny said.

He pulled away and left.

...

"Frida I have a surprise for you." He said.

"What is it?" She said.

He took her hand and led her to a door. The room this door was attached to had been left empty when they bought the house but Manny had made good use of it.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She said.

He opened the door to reveal a nursery. The walls were painted bright yellow and there was a box of toys. There was also a wooden crib with the blue blanket Frida had made tucked inside and a mobile of red, blue, and yellow stars hung over the crib.

"You made all this?" Frida gasped.

"You like it?" Manny said.

"I love it! Oh Manny it's wonderful." She threw her arms around his neck. "You're going to be a wonderful father."

"And you're going to be a wonderful mother." He said.


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 40: Spilt

It was late at night, Django and Zoe were planning a heist.

"Okay, you get the goods and I'll stand watch." He said.

"Alright."

She went inside, knocked out the guards, and stole a load of jewels. But when she came back Django was gone and the police were there.

"Freeze!" Emiliano said. "You have the right to remain silent."

She was arrested and sent to jail where they striped her of her weapons.

"Name, Zoe Aves also known as Black Cuervo." The guard said. "Age, twenty, female."

She was locked in a jail cell. But this one was not like the others, it was a solid stone wall cell with know windows. Just a steel door.

"Alright we've caged the bird now let's get her boyfriend." The police put out an abb for Django. "His name is Django of the Dead, age, twenty-one, male."

The cops searched everywhere but he was no where to be found. Zoe was horrified that he abandoned her like this. Then one day...

"Ugh! Ahhh! Help!" She screamed.

"What is it?" One guard asked running to her cell.

"Careful, it could be a trick."

The found her on her knees puking and coughing up blood while clutching her stomach in pain.

"Call the doctor!"

...

Manny was away at work, while Frida was working on a song. Her father called, asking her to come to the station because Zoe wanted to tell her something.

"What is it Zoe?" Frida asked.

"I need you to help bust out of here." She said.

"Why?"

"Because you and I now have something in common."

Frida looked at her confused.

"We're both about to be mothers."

"Your pregnant?" Frida gasped softly.

"Yes."

"Is Django the father?"

"Of course he is! Who else would it be?!"

"How is that possible? He's dead."

"I don't know. But I'm carrying a child that's half dead and it hurts!"

She coughed up some blood.

"Oh my gosh!" Frida screamed.

"Don't worry! That's just a side effect." She coughed. "A gross one."

"And you want me to help you break out?"

"Come on. You know what happens to babies that are born in jail." Zoe said. "They're taken from their parents and placed in foster care."

"I don't know."

"Please! Mother to mother! I can't lose my child!"

"Alright, I can't help you break out but maybe I can talk my father into putting you on parole."

"Really?"

"Yes but that means you have to give up villainy for good."

"If it allows me to keep my baby then fine."

...

Later that night as Manny was walking home happened to hear a conversation in the alley way.

"You owe us big time Django!" One voice said.

"Look I know I owe you guys a lot of money." Django said. "But did you have to just drag me away from a heist? Zoe's probably worried sick about me or worse, in jail."

He was surrounded by zombies all led by Che.

"Sorry skeleton boy but it's time to pay up." Che said.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Manny asked.

"He owes me money!" Che said.

"Che and I used to be gampling partners until I started dating his sister." Django said.

"And she still doesn't understand why you so rudely dumped her."

"The woman had rotting teeth! How was I supposed to make out with her with those stupid teeth falling into my mouth?! Gross."

"She can't help it!"

"Um guys, off topic." Manny said.

"I'm sorry. Bottom line is that I borrowed money from him." Django said.

"And he hasn't paid me back." Che said. "So we're gonna torture him."

Che and the zombies tackled Django, beating him as hard as they could. Manny spun his belt and quickly tried to help him. After 2 hours, the police showed up. All except Manny were arrested.

...

"Papa! Please."

"No! No! I can't just grant her parole, it doesn't work like that." Emiliano said to Frida.

"She only wants to keep her baby."

"I'm sorry, Frida but the answer is no."

Suddenly there was a piercing scream coming from Zoe's room.

"Help! I'm bleeding!"

"Call the doctor again!"

The doctor made his way to the cell door. Just before they door could open there was an explosion.

"She escaped." Emiliano said.

"Hmm...judging by what you told me." The doctor said. "I'd say she suffered a miscarriage and went insane from it."

"Are you sure?" Frida asked.

"You said that she had been bleeding ever since she got pregnant. What else could it be?"

"Mr. Suarez!" A cop called. "We got him."

The police came in with Django in handcuffs.

"Lock him up!" Emiliano ordered.

"Where's Zoe?" He asked.

"She ran off." Frida said.

"To where?"

"Doesn''t matter." Emiliano said. "We're going to put out a search for her."

The police searched for days. They eventually learned from her family that Zoe had left town. No one knew if they would ever see her again.


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 41: The New Rivera

Manny and Frida were walking in the park. It was a sunny day. Both were taking a break from work and enjoying some time alone.

"It's nice to finally get a break." Frida said.

"Yeah, we've been busy for the past 9 months. With work, crime, the court case." Manny said.

"Not to mention this buddle of joy." Frida said pointing to her stomach.

They laughed and sat on a bench. He kissed her, then she felt a deep pain in her belly. She broke away from him.

"What is it?" Manny said.

"The baby! It's coming!" She gasped.

"What! Okay! Don't panic!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Sergio had busted out of jail with a large robot. He knew what Sergio wanted and quickly turned into El tigre then called his father.

"Hello? Dad? Listen the baby's coming and I'm a little busy, so can you get her to the hospital?"

"But she's not due for another 3 weeks." Rodolfo said.

"Dad, my wife is in labor! Now is not the time for technicalities!"

"Alright. Where are you?"

"In the park! And while you're at it get her parents on the line!" He hung up and faced Sergio. "Okay ugly, let's dance!"

Rodolfo, Maria, Emiliano, and Grandpapi took Frida to the hospital.

"Okay Frida, deep breaths." Maria said.

"Can you try holding it in?" Grandpapi said.

"Could somebody slap him?" Frida screamed.

"I'm on it Miha!" Emiliano said slapping Grandpapi.

"Oh my Gosh! I think my water just broke!" Frida cried.

Meanwhile Manny was fighting Señor Sinestro and things were getting nasty.

"I swear to you Sergio! You are in for a world of pain." Manny shouted.

"If I can't have Frida or her baby then neither can you!"

He tried to crush Manny but he dodged him and punched him against the wall. In one swift move he swung Sergio into prison.

...

"I can't have this baby now!" Frida shrieked.

"With all due respect Mrs. Rivera." The doctor said. "This baby is coming."

"No! Not without Manny!"

The hospital doors burst open, El tigre rushed to the front desk.

"Hello. My name is Manny Rivera, I'm looking for my wife." Manny said.

"Room 216." The nurse said.

Manny raced upstairs and hurried into the room.

"Manny, you made it." Frida said relieved.

"You don't think I'd miss seeing our baby, did you?" Manny said.

"Ugh! Oh! This hurts! Make it stop!"

"It's gonna be okay Frida. I promise."

Manny stood next to Frida, holding her hand as she was hyperventilating.

"Okay push!" The doctor said.

Frida took a deep breath and pushed. Manny closed his eyes, trying to ignore how nervous he was, until he heard the sound of crying.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

"Oh, can I see him- oh! Ugh!" Frida cried.

"What is it?" Manny said.

"There's another baby." The doctor said.

"What!" Manny said.

"Push!" The doctor said.

Frida gasped and pushed again. A baby girl was easily born.

"You have a daughter." The doctor said.

"Really?" Manny said.

"I- Oh no! Ahh!" Frida shrieked.

"What now?!" Manny shouted.

"There's one more baby." The doctor annouced.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Manny groaned.

"Uh-oh! This little one refuses to come out." The doctor said. "Mrs. Rivera I need you to push harder than you ever have."

"I can't!" Frida said.

"Yes you can! One more push! For me!" Manny said.

Frida pushed while squeezing Manny's hand. She squeezed so hard that he felt as if his hand was about to break off due to her grip.

"Frida! I know you're in a lot of pain but can you loosen up? I can't feel anything in my hand!" Manny cried.

Then she let out a scream that broke glass and was heard by everyone in Miracle City.

"What was that Steve?"

"The miracle of birth Larry." His friend answered. "The miracle of birth."

"Huh. Glad I'm not a woman."

Finally after an explosion of pain and labor, Frida gave birth to a baby boy.

"You have another son." The doctor said.

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me I need to pass out now!" Manny said as he fell to the floor.

"Is it over?" Frida panted.

"Yes." The doctor answered.

"Oh thank God!" She looked over and saw Manny on the ground unconscious. "What happened to him?"

"I believe he fainted from the pain of your intense grip Madame." The doctor said.

Frida laughed, after Manny regain consciousness the nurse came in carrying three budles. A green one, a pink one, and a blue one. Manny and Frida unwrapped the blankets revealing three sleeping little babies. The first baby was a boy with light-brown hair, red eyes, and tan skin. The second baby was a girl with curly light-blue hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, and the third baby had straight dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Oh Manny, they're so beautiful." Frida said kissing each of their tiny heads.

"They're perfect! All three of them!" Manny said.

The third baby wrapped in the blue blanket, opened his brown eyes and smiled at his father.

"He's smiling at me." Manny said. He picked him up and the baby gently grabbed his father's nose. "Hi. I'm your Papa."

"And I'm your Mama." Frida said.

The baby girl made a tiny yawn and looked at her new parents. She giggled as Frida picked her up and cradled her. The first baby just snuggled up more into his blanket as if he was trying to get more sleep. But after a few minutes he rubbed his eyes and woke up like the others. The grandparents came in an hour later.

"Where's the baby?" Rodolfo asked.

"They're right here." Manny said.

"There's three of them?" Rodolfo gasped.

"And one of them is a girl." Maria said.

"Talk about breaking tradition." Grandpapi said.

"They're so cute and tiny." Carmela said.

"What are their names?" Emiliano asked.

"Well, sleepy head over here is Antonio." Manny said pointing to the first baby.

"Our daughter is going to be named Lorena." Frida said.

"And the last one is Emilio." Manny said to the one he was holding.

The grandparents smiled at the triplets.

"Hello there." Rodolfo said to Lorena as he held her. She smiled and pulled off Rodolfo's mask. "Hey! I need that!"

"Aww! You're so cute!" Emiliano said as he held Antonio. "Are you sure he's yours Manny?"

Then the little baby peed on Emiliano and laughed mischievously.

"Oh yeah! You're definitely your father's son." He groaned.

"Hi, I'm your Grandmami. It's a fact!" Maria said holding Emilio.

"So am I." Carmela said.

"I can't believe it. Two sons and a daughter. Who would have guessed?" Grandpapi said. He looked over at them. "I'm your great Grandpapi and I can't wait to teach you how to be evil."

"Or good." Rodolfo said.

"Or both." Manny said.

Emilio started to cry but he calmed down when his mother cradled him. He also grabbed his father's finger and sucked on it.

"Whoa! Give me back my finger kid." Manny said. But when he removed his finger Emilio cried again. "Okay, fine. Here you go."

He put his finger back and the baby sucked on it contently.

"He does realize I'm gonna need this back, right?" Manny said.

"I think he's hungry, Manny." Frida said.

She grabbed a bottle of milk and fed it to the hungry baby. Emilio let out a big burp when he was done, everyone laughed. They left the hospital the next day.

"Welcome home babies." Manny said.

When night came the triplets were placed in their crib and drifited off to sleep. Manny and Frida smiled as they listened to the three tiny snores coming from the nursery. The young couple crawled into bed and fell asleep. Around midnight, one of the babies woke up crying.

"Manny." Frida said sleepily. "One of the triplets need you."

"Why me?" He groaned.

"Because I just gave birth."

"Alright."


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 42: Parenthood

"Manny! Where's the bottle? Emilio's hungry." Frida called.

"There's one on the shelf! Also I used the last diaper on Antonio!" Manny said.

"Again? How many diapers can one baby use?"

"One baby, at least 2-4. But three! Oh boy!"

Frida lifted Emilio and Lorena out of the crib. She sat in a chair, feeding Emilio while trying to rock Lorena to sleep. Manny was trying to change Antonio's diaper without passing out from the stink.

"Slow down Emilio." Frida said. "You'll get a stomachache."

"Here Frida. I'll burp him." Manny took Emilio from Frida and gently tapped on his back until he burped.

They we're busy all day and once night came they were exhausted.

"Oh Frida! I think I'm ready to crack!" Manny groaned.

"I know. Emilio is always hungry, Antonio always has a loaded diaper, and because of their crying, poor Lorena can't get any sleep." Frida sighed.

"We'll at least they're all asleep now."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"I say we enjoy the freedom for as long as we can."

With that they went to bed and passed out. One hour later Antonio woke up.

"I got it!" Manny said. He went into the nursery. "Okay Antonio, can you do Daddy a favor and not wake up your brother and sister this time?"

But Antonio's crying woke both of the other two babies.

"I guess not." Manny groaned.

...

"Okay, Lorena is asleep and Antonio has a clean diaper." Frida said. "All we have to do is feed Emilio."

"I got him."

Manny grabbed a bottle, warmed it, and brought over to his son.

"Emilio try not drink so fast." Manny said getting a bottle. "Not only do you hurt your stomach but it makes you spit up on Daddy."

"Da-Da." Emilio said.

"Yes, you spit up on Da-Da- Did you just say Da-Da?"

"Da-Da."

"He said his first word." Frida gasped happily.

Fun fact about Riveras, they grow and learn faster than most babies do. In a week all three of them could say Ma-Ma and Da-Da. In a month they could crawl and once they could crawl they were getting into all sorts of trouble.

"Frida have you seen my wallet?"

"No."

"I swear I left it right here! Where is it?"

"Ma-Ma, Da-Da." Lorena said.

"What is it, Lorena? Are you hungry?" Frida asked.

She shook her head and pointed to Antonio.

"Is Antonio hungry?"

She shook her head and pointed to his diaper.

"He needs to be changed again." Manny said.

Antonio quickly began to crawl away but Lorena crawled after him and pulled Manny's wallet out of his diaper.

"Antonio. You little thief." Manny said taking his wallet.

Antonio then pointed to Emilio.

"Oh, it seems Antonio had a little accomplice." Frida said. "We'll what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Antonio just shrugged and crawled away. Emilio just hugged Manny's leg and gave him an "I'm sorry." Look.

"You're forgiven." Manny said kissing him on the head. "And thank you Lorena for finding my wallet."

"Okay, nap time." Frida said.

As the days went by the triplets began get smarter and smarter also more sneaky and crafty. One time Manny and Frida decided to take a night off but when they got home..

"Oh my gosh!" Manny gasped when he saw the mess. "What happened? Where's the babysitter? What have you three done with the babysitter?!"

The babies pointed to the ceiling where Mrs. Walden was tied up and hanging from a rope with duck tape on her mouth.

"Mrs. Walden! I am so sorry." Frida said. "Are you okay?"

"No! I am not! You're children are the spawn of Satan!" She said.

"I know they're a little mischievous." Manny said.

"Mischievous! They are devils! Your first son bit me! Your daughter scratched me! And your last one screamed in my ear! Then they tied me up and tried to bury me alive! But they couldn't dig deep enough!"

She walked out of their house. Manny and Frida looked at their children.

"Frida, We have not been given normal children."

"Ya think?"


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 43: The Finale

"Mama! Papa! Wake up!" Emilio said.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lorena said.

"It's our birthday!" Antonio said.

They were jumping on Manny and Frida's bed.

"Manny, your children are awake." Frida moaned.

"Before 9:00 they're your children." Manny groaned.

"Come on!" Emilio said.

"Alright, alright." Manny yawned. "I'm up."

"Happy eigth birthday." Frida said. "Now you three go to the kitchen and your father and I will be there in a minute to make you some horchata for breakfast."

"Yay!" They shouted.

Manny and Frida got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Sweet! I'm finally starting to grow a mustache." Manny said.

"That's great and the kids are eight years old today." Frida said.

"That's the age when they officially get their powers."

"Oh yeah, wonder what they'll be."

The party was wonderful. The Rivera and the Suarez family attended.

"This one is from your Aunt Anita." Frida said handing them a box.

"Awesome! A Taser." Antonio said.

"Wait! What?" Manny said.

"Hey give me that." Emiliano said.

But little Antonio just tasered him.

"Ow! Oh! Ah! Ow! Why?!"

He passed out on the ground.

"Emiliano! Are you alright?" Carmela asked.

"I smell babercue." He answered.

"Thank you for the gift Anita." Frida said taking the Taser from Antonio. "But I think they're just a little too young."

"This is from everyone in the Rivera family." Rodolfo said.

The triplets opened the present. Inside were three belts.

"Cool! Does this mean we're going to be heroes like Daddy?" Lorena said.

"Yes."

"Well you maybe a hero miss goody goody." Antonio said. "But I'm going to be a villian! Ah-ha-ha!"

"Your great grandfather would be proud." Manny said. "If he was still here."

"Well go on and try them out." Frida said.

Antonio spun his belt.

"Lighting Ocelot!" He shouted.

Lorena spun hers.

"White Wildcat!"

But when Emilio spun his nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing.

"Hmm...you think it's a dud?" Maria asked.

"That's impossible!" Rodolfo said. He inspected the belt. "It should work unless."

"Unless what?" Manny asked.

"Well, maybe it skipped on him."

"Skipped on me?!" Emilio said.

Emilio ran upstairs to his room and threw himself on his bed. Why did his brother and sister have powers and he didn't? It wasn't fair. He stayed in his room for hours, finally his parents decided to check on him.

"Honey?" Frida said.

She and Manny walked in.

"Go away!" Emilio said. "I don't have any powers! I'm an embarrassment to the family!"

"Hey! You are not an embarrassment." Manny said. "You don't know if you don't have any powers. You're probably just a late bloomer because you're the youngest."

"Really?"

"Sure, and weather you have powers or not we will still love you."

"You know your father and I haven't given you our gift yet." Frida said.

She and Manny placed a big box with a red ribbon tied on it on his bed.

"You mean this is just for me?" Emilio said.

He opened his gift excitedly. It was a Rottweiler puppy. It jumped out and started licking him.

"You like him?" Manny asked.

"I love him!" Emilio said.

"He was born to your grandfather's chief police dog Delgado. " Frida said. "He was one of the best."

"I'll say! He mauled me several times when I was a kid." Manny said.

"But poor Delgado is gone now and the mother died giving birth, so we thought he needed someone to take care of him and you needed a friend."

"Sweet! What's his name?" Emilio asked.

"Delgado the second."

He picked up the puppy and ran out of his room.

"Antonio! Lorena! Look what I got!"

...

The next day Emilio was playing in the park with Delgado when all of a sudden the town was attacked by a giant guacamole monster. It was led by Dr. Chipolte Jr. Manny turned into El tigre and fought him.

"What's the evil plan this time?" Manny asked.

"I plan on stealing chemicals from a genetic lab so I can create my own son! I will call him Dr. Chipolte Jr Jr."

"Really? That's the name your going with? "

"Okay I admit I need to work out a few kinks, but you get the idea."

"And do you get I'm not going to let that happen."

The two started to fight. Emilio watched in amazement as his father beat and silced the monster. But due to it being made of guacamole it was able to rebuild itself.

"Oh man! How do you fight dip?"

He blasted him with hotsauce and knocked him out cold.

"Finish him!"

The monster was just about to crush him when...

"Hey Dr. Chimpanzee!" Emilio shouted.

"Chipolte!" The villian said facing him.

"Leave my Papi alone!"

They looked down at him and laughed.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?"

Emilio felt a great anger, a mist of green surrounded him, he spun his belt buckle and let out a roar.

"Sonic tigre!"

He jumped up and began to rapidly punch Dr. Chipolte Jr. in the face.

"Ow! Why you little brat! Get off of me!"

Manny regained consciousness and watched in awe. Dr. Chipolte angrily threw Emilio against a wall.

"Ow my eye!" He said.

"Get your hands off my boy!" Manny said punching the mad scientist.

Then thinking fast he grabbed one of Dr. Chipolte Jr.'s explosive peppers and shoved it into the monster's stomach. He and Emilio jumped down and hid as the monster exploded into chunks.

"No! My monster!"

"Off to jail with you Dr. Chimichaga." Manny said.

"It's Chipolte! And I'll get you for this Manny and your little boy too!"

Manny looked at his son.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"Yeah but my eye hurts." Emilio said.

The boy had scar over his eye.

"Oh your mother is going to kill me."

"But I got my powers."

"See? I told you that you were just a little late."

"And I fought my first villian! Wait til Mom hears about this!"

...

"Mijo! I am so proud of you." Frida said. "And to celebrate we're having churros."

"Yay!" The children cried.

"So I guess you're a hero huh?" Lorena said.

"No I think he'll be a villian." Antonio said.

"Actually, I haven't decided." Emilio said.

"Oh boy!" Manny said.

That night Manny couldn't sleep. He just sat up and watched the night sky. He thought about his life and his childhood. He was born, he went to kindergarten, he met Frida, his parents divorced, he got his powers, he spent most of his childhood struggling weather to be good or evil, he grew up, chose to be good, married Frida, and had three wonderful children.

"Manny?" Frida said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about my life."

"And what do you think of it?"

"I think it's absolutely perfect."

He dipped Frida and kissed her.

"Ewww!" The triplets said. "Parent love."

"You three should be in bed." Frida said.

They quickly ran back to their bedrooms.

"Remember when you thought your parents being in love was gross?" Frida asked.

"I still think it's gross! They actually got back togrether, Grandpapi owes me fifty bucks." Manny said. "Which he will give on Dia De los Muertros."

They laughed.

"Kiss me you fool!"

She pulled him into a kiss then he kissed back. After that they went to bed, he put his arm around his sleeping wife, and pulled her closer to him.

"Familia Forever." He whispered to himself.

 **Attention readers! I'm sorry to say that this is the last episode but don't be sad because there will be a sequel. It will tell the adventures of Manny's son and all the good and evil he'll be doing. So thank you all for reading this and thank you for the polite comments.**


End file.
